Life
by waffleman1314
Summary: For Perry, life was going just perfect. He had a beautiful mate, wonderful, energetic kids, a human family he loved as if they were his flesh and blood, and the perfect job with the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Never mind that he'd lied to an evil Vampri empress to save his daughter's life. Life was good. Or so he thought…Sequel to Love; rated T for violence and mild lang!
1. The Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**I'm excited! First update of "Life" the third story in "The Legacy Series" and I can't wait for you guys to see what happens because it just keeps getting better! I wanna start by saying thanks to all the "Love" readers! **

**This story takes place a few years after "Love".Alright, enough talking, on with the story!**

* * *

Perry

"Cannonball!"

Perry ran and jumped into the pool, tucking his knees up under himself in the typical cannonball position. He hit the water with a giant splash, sending water all over Phineas, Isabella, and most of his kids.

He was a ten-year-old platypus, and his humans, Phineas and Ferb, were sixteen, as well as their friends Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, who'd joined them for a nice mid-summer party. His mate, Xhirxhti, would never tell him how old she was.

They had thirteen kids as of now; a set of quintuplets (there had been a sextuplet, but she died shortly after birth), a set of sextuplets, and twin girls that were just learning how to swim and were sitting in a nearby kiddie pool.

"Aw, Dad! Really?!" his oldest son, Legolas, or, as everyone called him, Lay, shook the water off of his face.

Resurfacing, Perry laughed. He always enjoyed messing with Lay because Lay was the most easily embarrassed.

"What, platypus doesn't like water?" Perry splashed more water at Lay.

"Sucker," Zoe stuck her tongue out at Lay and ducked underwater before he splashed her. She poked her head up again. "Missed me!"

Xhirxhti walked out of the house with Phineas' mom and Candace, Phineas' older sister. She came and dangled her feet over the edge of the pool. Perry swam over to her and propped his elbows up on the poolside.

"Hey, you," he said. "How you feeling?"

Perry placed one hand on her stomach. She was pregnant for the fourth time since they'd first mated, and by now, Perry was used to it. Laughing, she used her foot to flick water up in his face.

"I'm fine, silly," she laughed. "Quadruplets are way easier to carry than sextuplets, you know."

"Yeah, but you had such a nice break with the twins," Perry joked. She splashed him again. "Alright, you asked for it!"

Grabbing her by the arms, Perry pulled her underwater with him and resurfaced holding her in his arms. She popped him gently on the shoulder and kissed him. He laughed and kissed her back.

"Perry Bartholomew Flynn!" she chastised. "You could have scared me into labor!"

"Okay, okay!" he defended. "But you gotta admit, it was totally worth the look on your face!"

"Dad!" Lay covered his eyes and ducked under the water.

Hexolav, called Hex, ducked under as well. Zexovani, called Zen, rolled his eyes and jumped out of the pool to grab some snacks. Jamie rolled her eyes as well. She was sun-bathing on a lawn-chair beside the pool paying no mind to anyone.

"Hey, mom! Have you seen Ferb and Baljeet?" Phineas called from the pool.

"Yes, they're inside looking for scuba gear or something," Mrs. Fletcher returned. "If you kids don't mind, your father and I have to run up to the antique shop and take care of business up there. Candace, you and Jeremy are in charge!"

"Oh, joy," Perry and Phineas muttered simultaneously. "Jinx!"

"No talking 'til someone says your name!" Isabella shouted before they could protest. Perry really hated this game. It was hard not to talk. He set Xhirxhti back up on the side of the pool and made his best 'sympathize for me' face.

"I don't think so, mister," Xhirxhti laughed. "You pulled me under water."

"Okay, so me and my Jeremy are in charge, Phineas," Candace reiterated. "So, while I'm sleeping, you guys cannot bother me!"

"Why you so sleepy all the time, Mrs. Johnson?" Phineas called. "You pregnant or something?"

"Shut up, Phineas!" Candace shouted back. "I just want to take a nap!"

With that, she pulled up a beach chair and pulled it flat. She laid out a towel and grabbed a pillow and set the chair up like an outdoor bed. Lying flat on her stomach, Candace began to gently doze for a bit.

Jeremy and Candace had married as soon as they'd gotten out of high school they'd loved each other so much. They'd been married for two years now, and everyone knew that Candace wanted two kids; Xavier and Amanda. She'd named them without even knowing if she'd have kids or not.

Just then, Perry's boss, Major Monogram, and his assistant, Carl, walked up in their swim attire. Perry waved them over just before being tackled by Ling, one of the sextuplets. Carl laughed.

"Agent P, I don't suppose we could get some introductions, could we?" Carl asked. "It's the first time you've invited us to your house to meet your family."

"Of course," Perry laughed. "I'm sure you're a tad familiar with Xhirxhti, my mate, but these four are new."

Perry rubbed her belly and kissed her. She rustled the fur on the top of his head and kissed him back.

"This one with the red jersey on is Legolas, or Lay. Over there sun-tanning with the flower in her hair is Jamie, Hexolav, or Hex, is wearing the gold wristbands, Zoe's wearing the giant bow on her head, Zexovani, or Zen, he's…over there, Hwei-ru's got the lei on, and Meiying's wearing the blue glasses.

"Da-xia is chilling under the umbrella, Ling's wearing the red glasses, Chaoxiang, or just Chao, has the bandanna around his head, Manchu, or Manny, has the chip missing in his tail, Xayzy has on the tu-tu, and Dillon's wearing the necklace with a 'D' on it," Perry took a deep breath.

"That's a mouthful, Agent P," Carl let out a whistle.

"Yeah, we like to say that Perry 'got busy' don't we, Ferb?" Phineas laughed, elbowing the platypus.

Ferb had just walked outside with Baljeet and both were covered head-to-toe with scuba-diving gear. Phineas and Perry doubled over laughing as they watched them waddle out to jump in the pool.

This summer had been perfect so far. It was the end of June, and the first of July was well on its way. Doofenshmirtz hadn't reappeared in the Tri-State Area since Perry was six. That was four whole years ago. He was probably working for the Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae; the greatest threat to Perry's family.

With Xhirxhti actually being the princess of the Kyea nation of Amoyx, the O.M.A. particularly loathed the Flynn family. Amoyx supported the Pune Teke Bane Allyixanae, not the O.M.A. It put a certain spin to Perry's relationship with the empirical alliance, and he had good reasons to dislike them.

The O.M.A. had not only kidnapped and tortured Phineas, but their leader had also lied to Perry's face. She'd promised to save the life of his daughter in return for whatever she wanted, and she'd let his daughter die anyways. He supposed he wasn't held to his promise after she hadn't upheld her end.

It didn't matter, though. His family was safe for now, and that's how he liked them to be; safe. With Xhirxhti's powers restored, she could sense villains from over a mile away. (Well, it was either that or she was trying to show off for Perry, in which case it worked.)

"Hey, who wants some ice pops?" Phineas asked, pulling himself out of the pool. Several hands were raised.

"Me, me, me!" Dillon exclaimed, jumping up and down out of the water, trying to get his hand up higher.

"Okay, let me see, that's one…two…three…" Phineas counted. "Oh, I give up, I'm just grabbing two or three boxes."

"Yes!" Dillon punched his fist in the air and fell back underwater, forgetting to tread after he jumped.

Phineas ran inside to grab the ice pops. Jamie looked over at the pool scene, rolled her eyes and put some sunglasses on. Perry looked at her and wondered what went through Jamie's mind sometimes.

She was the second oldest, technically, and she was the only kid they'd had so far that had the genes of Xhirxhti's ancestor Vampri, Exlairz. Jamie didn't know she was a lesser Vampri, and it was hard keeping it from her.

Jamie needed blood to survive, naturally. Perry and Xhirxhti had agreed that they would just give her transfusions when she was sleeping to keep her from wanting to bite anyone. So far it had worked, but Perry only had so much blood to give.

Of course, Jamie wasn't the only one they were keeping secrets from. None of their children knew they had a Kyea mother. They'd agree that the kids would feel most comfortable thinking they were normal.

A few minutes later, Phineas returned triumphantly with the ice pops. He waved one box in the air and everyone's head turned. Dillon freaked and scrambled out of the water, ready to receive his treat.

"So, I got blue raspberry, cherry, and green apple," he explained. "All of them are unopened, so have at it. There's plenty here, and a few more boxes in the house."

"Would you like an ice pop, Major, Carl?" Perry asked.

"I'm good, no thanks," Major Monogram replied.

"I'll take a cherry one, please, Agent P," Carl smiled. "And thanks!"

"And how about you, baby?" Perry swam over to the side of the pool Xhirxhti was on. "You want one? I can share if you don't want the whole thing."

"I'll take a blue raspberry one," she laughed. "And if you really must share yours, I can do that, too."

"You just want more than one," Perry joked, rubbing her large belly.

"Hmm, then get me however many you think I should have," Xhirxhti grinned. "It's hard eating for more than one, you laugh, but you have no idea."

Perry pulled himself out of the water and shook the droplets all over Xhirxhti. She laughed and held her hands up to her face, shrieking about it being cold. He stood up on two feet and kissed her head.

"You're bad," Xhirxhti waved her finger. "Now go get those ice pops!"

"Okay, okay!" he walked over to Phineas to retrieve the snacks. He looked up at Phineas and told him what they wanted and waited for him to pull them out of their corresponding boxes. He sighed happily.

"Well, having a good summer so far?" Phineas handed him one ice pop.

"Phineas, we live in the same house," Perry smirked. "I think you know how my summer's been."

"Ha, yeah, seriously, you and Xhirxhti gotta be more careful!" Phineas handed him the other two ice pops. "You'll end up with like, forty kids!"

"Don't even, you honestly don't know that," Perry smirked.

"Perry, with her personality, she'll be pregnant when you're on your deathbed dying of old age," Phineas said. "No offense at all, but seriously."

"And so will you," Perry replied, turning to return to the poolside.

"Ha, ha, true. Wait, what?!"

Perry laughed as he went back to sit down. Yes, Phineas was too gullible.

* * *

**And its complete (this update I mean). I hope you all liked it! Review!**

**Question: So...Thoughts? What do you guys predict will happen this time?**

**Check out the new one-shot on my profile!**


	2. Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**You guys are awesome and it was fun to see responses!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas

Cleaning up after the backyard bash was easy. Phineas could run around with his super speed and put things away faster than anyone could snap. Isabella could put a forcefield in the pool and guide it to pick up the solid objects that had sunken to the bottom.

Wanting to test a theory he'd wanted to test since he'd discovered his powers, Phineas ran and jumped back into the pool, heating up as quickly as possible. When he hit the water, the flames around him sizzled, then died down. Oh well.

"Phineas Matthew Flynn! Are you trying to evaporate the pool, young man?" his mom walked into the back yard with her hands on her hips. "I paid too much money on installation and chlorine to have you torching yourself and jumping in a pool!"

Resurfacing, Phineas saw why she was upset. He'd managed to vaporize over half of the water in the pool. Even though he had been extinguished, it was pretty impressive in his book and he wasn't about to let her ruin that moment.

"That…was…epic!" Phineas exclaimed, throwing both fists into the air.

"As 'epic' as that may have seemed, you will not do it again!" his mom ordered. "If you have to torch something, light a candle or some logs for a fire, but don't…vaporize…the…pool!"

"Sorry, mom," Phineas apologized, ducking his head underwater again.

"Now, you all get inside and get ready for bed!" she commanded. "You've had way too much caffeine, and you've eaten too much for dinner to be necessary. Xhirxhti, good gracious, get yourself inside and dry!"

Snickering to himself, Phineas ran and jumped out of the shallow end of the pool. He landed with a soft thud on his rear in the grass, nearly losing his pants from the friction. With a sigh, he got back up to his feet and walked in the house.

He gave a light good-bye kiss to Isabella and saw her out of the door. She turned around about halfway down the sidewalk and gave him a flirtatious smile before prancing off across the street to her house.

"Get your head out of the clouds, stick-boy, we got a pillow fight to organize!" Buford clapped his hands behind Phineas' head.

It was true. Phineas was a literal stick. Ferb, Buford, and even Baljeet had all gotten more muscular and thick, but Phineas was so thin his head looked far from proportional to his small frame.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Phineas closed the door.

"Will you boys at least clean yourselves up before you start messing around?" his mom asked. "And keep in mind that Candace isn't feeling well, so she's in bed trying to fall asleep."

"Fine," Phineas agreed. He waited for Baljeet, Ferb, and Perry (?) to finish up in the bathroom before he took his turn. (Buford had insisted he be the last one to freshen up.) He brushed his teeth while he was in the shower and made sure to shave so he wouldn't have to in the morning.

In a desperate attempt to freak out Perry, and possibly because he was feeling extra loopy, Phineas flushed the toilet just as Perry walked by then burst out of the bathroom with an air of awkward authority.

"I feel different, not the same; this kind of feeling I can't explain!" he sang.

"Dude, that is so wrong," Perry made a face. "That could be interpreted in so many inappropriate ways. You just don't know. Don't sing that ever again."

"What, you don't like my song?" Phineas countered sarcastically.

"For some odd reason, I have suspect to think Isabella's hiding in the bath tub," Perry sneered.

"Perry! Ew!" Phineas slapped him on the shoulder.

"You set yourself up for that one," Perry shrugged before running off to tuck his kids into bed. Phineas mouthed a few 'kind' sentences at Perry before walking into his room. Once he got there, Buford walked out to use the restroom.

"Could you not have the decency to wear some pants while we are at your house, Phineas?" Baljeet questioned. "And you wear briefs?"

"Oh, shut up!" Phineas threw a pillow at his Indian friend. "It's my house can't I wear what I want? Sheesh."

"He has the unexplained need to go pants-less frequently," Ferb noted. "I think the bus accident in the sixth grade inspired this idea, but I can't be for certain."

Just then, Buford walked in sporting his boxers. Baljeet facepalmed and Ferb shrugged. A smug look crossed Phineas' face and he looked from Buford to Baljeet. Buford blinked and he turned his head back and forth between the twosome.

"Aah, just because Buford does it does not mean it is appropriate!" Baljeet exclaimed. "He does not even make sense! Everything he says comes out backwards! So why are you trusting his fashion sense?"

"I didn't know Buford was a fan of going pants-less," Phineas raised his eyebrows. "But it's fine with me. I don't care."

As he was saying this, Phineas' mom swept open the door and stood blinking at the two shirtless, pants-less boys. She put a hand to her hip and covered her face with the other, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Is this really necessary, you two?" she asked.

"Yes," Buford and Phineas nodded.

"Boys, there are young children in this house, do you really expect me to allow this sort of behavior?" she said. "Young eyes don't need to see this."

"Mom! Perry's kids don't count!" Phineas retorted. "They don't wear pants either, well, most of them don't, and I've yet to see Perry reprimand them for not wearing any clothes! I mean, seriously, Mom!"

"Fine, but you're staying in this room," his mom demanded. "Good night to you all, and please, please, please! Try to get some sleep, will you?"

A chorus of 'yes, Mrs. Fletcher' and 'yes, Mom' rang out from the four boys. She gave Phineas a sketchy look, then shut the door tight. Once they were certain that she'd walked away from the door, the pillow fight commenced.

Ferb had constructed guns that shot pillows out of them at high speeds that morning, and each one was designed to fit its utilizer. Reloading would be easy enough; the pillows were made of a rare magnetic substance that were attracted to the barrel of the gun.

Throw pillows were flying everywhere. Feathers were also floating daintily about, dancing in the light glow of the glow-in-the-dark stickers Phineas had decked out the room and guns with.

"This is awesome!" Buford exclaimed, jumping out from behind Ferb's dresser to pick up his pillows.

"Yeah, but Mom said all 'pillow ruckus' needs to stop at eleven, and it's ten fifty-five," Phineas frowned. "Only my mom…"

"What'll we do now?" Buford inquired, setting his gun down next to Ferb's and Baljeet's, which were already lying on the desk. "I'm not the least bit tired! I could stay up all night if I wanted to!"

"You wanna bet?" Phineas challenged. "I bet I could stay awake longer than you!"

"Oh, you're on, stick-boy!" Buford grinned. "First one to fall asleep gets shaving creamed, second one gets a hair-cut, third one has to sleep in the buff, and fourth one wins to watch all the hilarious results."

"But I will be the first to fall asleep!" Baljeet cried. "Well, I suppose that is better than being the third…"

"Sounds like a plan," Phineas agreed. "So, how do we plan to keep ourselves awake? I can't run downstairs for caffeine, Perry's probably in the living room with Xhirxhti."

"I seriously did not need that image," Buford commented.

"No, no! She's probably a little nauseous, and when she's feeling bad she sleeps on the couch!" Phineas waved his hands. "Perry just watches over her, oh, ew!"

"Now there's an idea…" Baljeet murmured.

"What?!" Phineas, Ferb and Buford all looked at Baljeet, blinking, with awkward spelled out on their faces.

"Like, we could play truth or dare," Baljeet suggested. "It seems to be something we could turn into an interesting game."

"Okay, then," Buford grinned. "I dare Baljeet to go downstairs in the living room and watch Perry and Xhirxhti…"

"Buford, I know where that's going, just stop," Phineas facepalmed. "Let's be slightly reasonable with this."

"Fine, I'll modify it," Buford consented. "Go into the living room, grab Perry, take him into the upstairs bathroom, and give him a swirly. Unless you're too chicken to, nerd."

"Um, o-okay…" Baljeet swallowed hard. He got to his feet and crept downstairs. The other three watched and waited. Eventually, Baljeet reappeared holding a sleeping Perry in his hands.

Baljeet swallowed hard again and went into the bathroom. Buford covered his mouth trying not to laugh as Baljeet dropped Perry's head into the toilet, flipped the lever to flush the toilet and ran back into Phineas and Ferb's room. Perry started spluttering.

"What the crap is my head doing in a toilet…?" he muttered. "Really gotta learn to stop sleep-walking…"

The entire room, including Baljeet, burst out in laughter, trying to be as quiet as was humanly possible so that Perry couldn't hear them. After the outburst, they decided it was Baljeet's turn to choose a victim.

"Um…I dare…Phineas…to…walk only using his hands down the staircase and back up," Baljeet murmured. "With his eyes closed!"

"Challenge accepted!" Phineas exclaimed, running out into the hallway.

Phineas was known to take any bet or dare, and he prided himself on always being able to finish the task or win the bet. Getting on his hands and holding his feet next to his ears, Phineas closed his eyes and walked over to the staircase.

He took each step, hand by hand, just like one would walk down stairs. It was fortunate they were at his house; he knew how many steps were in that particular staircase and he also knew roughly how deep they were. When he'd made it to the bottom, he turned himself around and climbed back up without a problem.

"Next time, pick a rougher challenge," Phineas laughed as Baljeet and Buford stood there gaping at him. "This means I get to do Ferb. Since no one's doing any truths, I suppose we can stick with dares. Ferb, I dare you to eat some of this."

Grinning, Phineas held up a can of Perry's platypus food. It was the nastiest substance the Flynn-Fletcher's had in their house besides the litter box. The contents consisted of insect eggs and larvae; whatever else was in there was most likely artificial flavoring and perhaps some preservatives.

Ferb grimaced, but took the can and pulled it open by the tab on the top. The food looked like cat barf, in Phineas' mind, so he hadn't the faintest idea what Ferb thought of it. It smelled almost as bad as he bet it tasted, too.

"Looks delicious, don't it?" Buford sniggered.

Casting a glance at Buford, Ferb took the spoon Phineas was holding out to him. He understood that when Phineas said 'eat it' he meant the whole can. After ten years of living with Ferb, Phineas knew how to best communicate with him.

Taking a deep breath, Ferb placed the spoon into the food and pulled out a large, chunky scoop. He placed the spoon in his mouth and quickly swallowed the spoonful. After a while, he was shoveling the platypus food down his throat, trying all the while to keep it down. Hurling would have made him lose the dare.

"Impressive," Phineas remarked, when Ferb tossed the can and spoon back at him.

"I am never doing that again," Ferb told him. "Now, while I go wash out my mouth, Buford, I dare you to…jump out of the window…"

Not really caring what he'd just said, Ferb ran off to the bathroom and began to gargle water in his throat to get rid of the nasty flavor in his mouth. Phineas and Baljeet looked at Buford expectantly.

"This'll be easy!" Buford sneered. He walked up to the windowsill, pulled open the window, and stood on the edge. They were only two stories up; it would have been more of a dare if Ferb had told him to jump from the roof.

"Go on, slowpoke!" Phineas jeered. "It's just the second floor! Jump already! We've gone down our own Niagara Falls, for heaven's sake! Just jump!"

Phineas smiled, remembering the day that they'd recreated the incredible landmark in their own backyard, then jumped in a barrel to ride down it. I still wonder where the heck that thing went…Phineas thought. They'd done that six years ago and he still didn't know.

"Sorry, just thinking of a dramatic way to jump," Buford said.

"Dramatic? Man, just jump!" Phineas called.

"This…is…Buford!" he yelled, jumping out of the window like he was jumping at an invisible foe. He landed face-first into the grass then leapt up and pumped his fists in the air. "That was awesome!"

The game went on deep into the night, and several more odd or crazy things were performed by the group. Phineas was dared to lick Perry's feet (Perry was the subject of humor, apparently), Ferb had to go pants-less like Phineas and Buford for ten minutes, Baljeet had to wear Candace's bra for twenty minutes, and Phineas had to try and wax three spots on Perry. (How Perry didn't wake up to that is a mystery…)

Baljeet, as he's promised, ended up falling asleep first, and Phineas and Buford had a fun time decking him out in shaving cream. There wasn't a place on Baljeet's body they hadn't sprayed with shaving cream.

After Baljeet had submitted to sleepiness, the remaining three decided to tell scary stories amongst themselves. It was a bad choice on Buford's part; every time Phineas and Ferb collaborated on a ghost story, props were involved and often other scary effects.

Ferb was the second to doze off, and Buford had brought his own razor to give Ferb a nice buzz cut. Phineas pulled out some colored hairspray and they drew a rather interesting picture of Justin Bieber on his head; with pink hair and everything. (Not to mention it looked freakishly accurate, well, save the pink hair.)

Buford and Phineas stayed up for a while debating whether Candace was pregnant or not. Phineas said that she was acting too much like a pregnant person, whereas Buford complained that she always acted like a pregnant person.

It took almost until four in the morning, but Buford fell asleep before Phineas, who pulled Buford's boxers off and threw them on Perry's head (again…poor Perry!), laughing to himself about defeating the bully. Buford would most likely pummel him when he woke up and found out he was wearing absolutely nothing.

Phineas spent the remainder of the night staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself about many things. He wondered about what the rest of the summer would bring, he pondered the reactions of his friends and stepbrother when they woke up that morning, and he considered apologizing to Perry for the things they did.

Then, Phineas heard something rummaging through the fridge downstairs. He told himself it was all in his head, but the noise didn't stop. Just ignore it, Phineas told himself. Go to sleep, it's already five fifteen in the morning.

He covered his head, trying to block out the noise, and fell asleep fast.

* * *

**Review it now! XD love you all!**

**Question: Is Candace pregnant?**

**Check out the new one-shot on my profile!**


	3. Hungry, Hungry, Perry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**This an update for you! Go on, take it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Noise. Some loud noise coming from the kitchen had woken her up. Xhirxhti moaned and rolled onto her back. She put a hand to her burgeoning stomach as a wave of nausea hit her full force.

There; there was the noise again. She sat up and hung her legs over the edge of the couch, trying to decide whether she should go solve the problem or try to fall back asleep. Sighing, she slid off of the couch and dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Perry, baby, what are you doing?" Xhirxhti whispered, leaning on the side of the threshold and putting one hand under her belly. "Come out of the refrigerator, so I can see you."

Perry walked out of the fridge, putting both hands up in the surrender position. She could see bits of lettuce and cheese hanging out of the sides of his bill, and his cheeks were bulging. He must be eating something again…Xhirxhti sighed.

"Baby, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nuffing," Perry answered in a muffled fashion. He swallowed whatever was in his mouth, shut the door of the fridge, and walked over to Xhirxhti.

"Nothing?" Xhirxhti raised her brow.

"I was just…getting a midnight snack," Perry shrugged. "You can't blame me for getting hungry, Xhirx, I mean, you get hungry all of the time!"

"Oh, so what's this, then?" Xhirxhti put a hand on Perry's stomach and rubbed it jokingly. "Gonna tell me when you're due?"

"Hey!" Perry scooped her up in his arms and twisted her around playfully. "Did you just call me fat? Huh?"

"Maybe," Xhirxhti laughed. "You are getting a little pudgy."

"Oh, well, in that case, it's a girl," Perry smiled, kissing her on the bill and setting her down. "Besides, there's more to love."

"Perry Bartholomew Flynn, don't even!" Xhirxhti popped him on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "You have a belt limit, and you know it! I'm going to have to force you to burn off that weight, aren't I?"

"Perhaps you are," Perry laughed. "Perhaps you are. But I think that you should get to bed, missy."

Xhirxhti smiled as Perry placed his hands on her belly and touched his bill to hers, kissing her gently on the tip. He swayed her back and forth a bit playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only if you come with me," Xhirxhti demanded, laughing quietly.

"Is that so?" Perry smirked. He picked her up in his arms and placed her bill just under his, looking into her eyes. "Then it's off to bed for us. Or to the couch, whatever works for you, Xhirx."

"The couch is where I fell asleep," she pointed out, "Until I was rudely awakened my some handsome platypus I know grabbing a midnight meal."

"Well then," Perry huffed setting her down on the couch. "It seems as if I get to stay right…"

He jumped over her to lay behind her and poked his head over her shoulder, placing one arm around her mid-section. She laughed again, and received another kiss on her cheek. Perry settled himself down behind her, still leaving his hand on her stomach.

It was hard for most of her people to understand why she'd left Amoyx to live with a Korobu-chisai. As a Kyea, it was considered downright dirty, and she was a princess. She did it because she loved him, though.

She'd still return to Nepoçie and fulfill her royal duties, then come home on 'maternity leave' once she was about either six months pregnant, or pregnant enough that her mother couldn't stand it. But to Xhirxhti, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Review it now! XD love you all!**

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV**

**Question: Hehehe who loves Perry babies?**

**Check out the new one-shot on my profile!**


	4. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Tonight is a very update filled night! An update for this fic kicks it off!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie

Breakfast. The first meal of the entire day, for most. But here at the Flynn-Fletcher household, who knows what meal it was for who. Jamie only knew that when you said meal in that house, you were referring to mass hysteria.

Her Uncle Phineas ran downstairs followed by that Buford kid; her uncle in nothing but briefs, and Buford in only a towel. Then came her Uncle Ferb, who also was upset at her Uncle Phineas because he'd decorated Justin Bieber in his hair last night and shaved most of his head.

The Indian kid, Baljeet, ran downstairs covered in either whipped cream or shaving cream. Her Aunt Candace came in as cranky and disagreeable as usual. Jamie's mom was still asleep on the couch, but her dad came in stretching like a cat.

"Dad, if you're going to do that, put on a cat suit!" her brother Dillon snickered. "Walk on two feet like a civilized platypus."

"Don't push it, Dill-pickle," he returned, hopping up and giving Dillon a noogie. "Now eat your breakfast and stop complaining, sport. This is the most important meal of the day, so eat up."

"Then how come Mommy doesn't have to eat breakfast?" Xayzy insisted. "I don't like breakfast!"

"Your mom's not eating breakfast because she's a little sick from carrying four babies," he argued. "You'll understand…whenever I let you mate."

"Yeah, practically never," Da-xia sneered.

"Now, wait one minute," Perry defended. "When did I ever say that? Are you trying to make me look like the bad guy here?"

"Yes," the three said in unison.

"Chill, guys, it's not like he's trying to keep you from something you're old enough to do anyways," Jamie threw in. "All he's saying is you aren't old enough to understand. Well, Dillon will probably never understand because he's a blond platypus deep down."

"Really, Jamie?" Perry crossed his arms, looking at Jamie, after all the rest had run off with cereal boxes and toaster pastries.

"Really, what, Daddy?" Jamie shrugged. "He's always asking for it, so why not give it to him? He deserved it anyways."

Jamie fiddled with the bandage around her elbow. Her parents had put it there and told her to never take it off, but she wanted to take it off so badly she almost had at some intervals. What's so secret about a cut, anyways? She thought.

"Would you stop messing with that…oh crap…" Perry slapped his own forehead.

"What? Was it something I said?" Jamie blinked.

"No, I forgot to…" Perry put out his hand and touched her bandage. His eyes locked with hers and had worry written across them.

"You forgot to what?" Jamie asked, looking from her arm back to her dad.

"Come here," Perry said crossly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the dining room. He dragged her all the way to the downstairs bathroom and began to pull needles out of the cabinet.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Jamie sighed.

"You have to promise not to tell your mom," Perry grunted, sliding one needle into his arm and taping it down. "But this is highly necessary and for your own good. I usually do it when you're asleep, but I forgot to this week."

"Um, no way," Jamie grimaced. "You have got to be joking. I am not sharing your nasty blood with you!"

"Just wait until the scent hits you," Perry furrowed his brow and slid the needle at the opposite end of the tube into Jamie's arm just under the bandage. "Then you won't be saying it's nasty."

"What are you talking about, Dad…dy…" Jamie paused. She hated to admit it to herself, but her dad was one-hundred percent correct. To her, blood smelled almost…edible. Her mouth watered involuntarily.

"Hold on, Jamie, just keep your teeth to yourself," Perry winced. Frowning, Jamie could see he was genuinely scared of her. But why?

"Keep my…teeth…to myself?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't want to tell you, I really don't," Perry bit the bottom of his bill. "I don't like the fact, and I know you won't like it either, so why bother?"

"Why can't you just tell me?" Jamie argued. "It's like you're keeping some kind of…secret…from…"

The smell of blood was overpowering. Jamie couldn't think straight. She had the undying compulsion to bite her dad; preferably on the neck, where his main artery was. Ew! Why did she want to ever do that?!

"You want it straight?" Perry replied angrily.

"Yes, I want it straight!" Jamie shot back. "Please? Pretty please?"

Jamie managed to make the most sympathetic face she could make under the circumstances. Sighing, Perry looked away and tried not to make contact with her eyes. He was susceptible to do anything Jamie wanted, and he knew it. She was a daddy's girl; what could she say?

"Alright, alright! Just stop with the puppy face, sweetie," Perry submitted. "As long as you promise not to tell your mother about this."

"I promise," Jamie smiled. Score. He never wins to me.

"You were born a vampire…and I know it sounds totally crazy, but you have to believe me," Perry explained. "We never told you because we don't want you biting people, and also because you nearly killed me one time."

"I…I did…" Jamie's face went pale, and she could feel guilt building up in her stomach.

"Don't sweat it Jamie," Perry waved. "It's just that when I was giving you my blood one day, some…spilled, I guess you could say, and because you've only ever had my blood…it smelled…good…"

He touched a spot on the side of his neck, as if to remember where she'd bit him or hurt him. She assumed she'd bit him; how else could she have possibly killed him? Certainly not with her bare hands…she wasn't very strong. Or was she?

Ever so carefully, Perry slid the needle out of her arm and yanked the needle out of his own arm. He sat down, shaking and closed his eyes. Glancing at his watch, he muttered something under his breath in a different language.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Jamie stooped down next to him.

"I gave you too much blood," he croaked. "And now I'm feeling dizzy. Monogram's expecting me any minute now…and I can barely lift my own arms. Great. Just, great. I am the most problematic secret agent in the history of…"

"I can go for you," Jamie suggested. "How hard can it be to play secret agent?"

"You really think you can pull that one over on Monogram?" Perry smirked. "I'd like to see you try, smarty-pants. He knows every inch of me; from the tip of my bill to the end of my tail. If you can fool him…I'm printing that off and laminating it to frame on the wall."

"Oh, I don't think I can fool Major Monogram," Jamie said, pulling Perry's fedora off of his head.

"Then why are you trying, genius child?" Perry frowned. "You could seriously get in trouble for impersonating an agent."

"Because," Jamie placed her dad's fedora on her head and situated it like he always did. "I know I can. I don't have to think."

She smiled and ran off to find one of the secret entrances.

"Crazy like her Daddy," Perry muttered.

* * *

**Here's the second update of the day! There are updates for all the ongoing fics, a new Gravity Falls one-shot and a new fic on my profile titled "The Way of the Platypus" Check them all out because AJ put work into em xD**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: hmmm...Agent J...Sound good? xD**

**Check out the new one-shot on my profile!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Perry-Perv! Sorry...y'all will understand that fully at some point x. I'm inna good mood! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry

"Perry! I wake up and you're flopped over on the floor of the bathroom barely awake!" Xhirxhti chastised. "Did you mistake a margarita for lemonade again?"

"No…" Perry moaned. His blood sugars were still low from feeding Jamie. He hoped with all of his being that Xhirxhti wouldn't notice the…

"What is this?!" she held up the needle and tube to his face. "Don't you tell me that you fed Jamie while she was wide awake and responsive! You know what could have happened! We don't need you dead or gone vampire!"

"I know, baby, but I'd forgotten to feed her…" Perry mumbled.

"Forgotten to feed her, Perry?" she came and picked him up off of the ground, trying her best to drag him into the living room. "Now I have to feed you because you probably overdid it! What am I going to do with you?"

"Not sure," he cracked a smile.

"Don't you move a muscle now, mister," Xhirxhti warned. She waddled into the kitchen to get something to boost Perry's blood sugars.

He hated doing it to her. Seeing her carry each set of children, it made him seriously consider Phineas' offer to get him neutered. She went through so much pain and exhaustion, and yet, when he'd proposed the idea to her, she'd been offended? It didn't make much sense to Perry.

She came back into the living room with some plastic containers and plastic bags filled with food. With a somewhat uncomfortable look, she eased herself down next to Perry and waved a bag of cookies in his face. His eyes rolled lazily to the side to look at her.

"What happened to 'you're too fat,' huh?" Perry teased. He grabbed at the bag and she pulled her hand away.

"I get to feed you," she insisted. "And no, it's not going to be like you feed the kids or try to share your food with me."

"Aw come on, you know you want to share food," Perry joked. "Just chew it up real good, then spit it in my mouth."

"That's just sick," Xhirxhti grimaced, clutching her stomach. "I think I'll just feed you by hand, how does that sound?"

"Fine," he replied sarcastically.

"Say 'aah' then," she smiled.

"Aah," Perry opened his mouth and let her place one of the cookies on his tongue. Naturally, he didn't know the name that went with the cookie; but who needs to know that? If it tastes good, it tastes good, regardless what its name might be.

Xhirxhti laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He hugged her tightly and kissed her back. Perry placed his hand on the bulge in her stomach and sighed. She placed her hand on top of his.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"I know you're only, like, six months pregnant, but, we still don't have any names," Perry laughed. "Or do we?"

"I've been toying with some common names used in America," Xhirxhti told him, pulling a sheet of paper off of the coffee table behind them. "Unless you'd rather not combine the two. But you've only really contributed to Jamie's name."

"No, no," Perry smiled running his eyes across the paper. "I think they're all beautiful names; but honestly, yours is the best by far."

"Oh, stop, you know good and well what my name means!" she joked.

"You wanna know what it means in platypus?" Perry nuzzled his bill against her cheek.

"I was unaware it meant anything in platypus," Xhirxhti retorted.

"Well, it does," Perry kissed her cheek. "It means, 'really hot, beyond beautiful, absolute most wonderful and amazing girl I've ever met."

"Okay, you've got me," Xhirxhti pulled him closer and kissed the tip of his bill. "But you, sir, have got to assist Phineas in getting the groceries. With Candace."

He stood up and offered a hand to Xhirxhti, who gladly took it. Perry pulled her to her feet and then embraced her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist.

"Be careful for me," Xhirxhti pleaded. "Don't let him wreck."

"I'll try not to, Xhirx," Perry said. "But you know I'm in no way in control of the vehicle; I'm just there to join him. I still think Candace should drive. But she's always so…"

"Frustrating?" Phineas walked in still sporting only his briefs.

"Dude, you will not be walking in the store with nothing except for your underwear," Perry frowned. "Go put some pants and a t-shirt on."

Sighing, Phineas bolted upstairs, then zoomed right back down wearing the appropriately requested clothing articles. He jangled the keys at Perry, indicating that he wasn't going to wait for a long, drawn-out make-out scene from him and Xhirxhti.

"I love you, baby," Xhirxhti kissed him one last time.

"I love you guys, too," Perry smiled, rubbing her belly gently. "I'll see you later, Xhirx, I promise."

He released her from their embrace and ran off to catch Phineas and Candace. They were waiting for him in their mom's red SUV. Candace had taken the back seat (to fall asleep, probably) and Phineas had taken the driver's seat (seriously, who gave that maniac a license?!), so Perry took shotgun.

"So, do you have a list, Phineas?" Perry questioned.

"Nah, I just figured I'd pick up whatever," he rolled his eyes and pulled out onto the main highway. "Duh, I have a list, lover-boy!"

"Lover-boy? Since when did that become my nickname?" Perry stuck his tongue out. "Besides, you got a girlfriend, stick-boy."

"Oh, you are so asking for it," Phineas reached across the car and tried to slap Perry, who jumped out of the way.

"Both hands on the wheel, moron!" Perry gasped. "And don't let that all-black vehicle with the white ring on the hood hit you! Wait…"

"What?!" Phineas looked up in the rear-view mirror. "How do they know where we live?!"

"The license plate says 'Fletch 1' how the heck am I supposed to know?!" Perry exclaimed. "Just evade them!"

"Did you really just say…"

"Phineas!"

"Aah!"

Phineas spun the wheel to try and avoid the semi that was right in front of him, but it was too late. The nose of the SUV hit the gas container on the back of the semi's trailer and Phineas leapt out of door. Perry grabbed the sleeping Candace and threw her out of the door.

The SUV toppled on its side and caught fire. Trying to gain his ground, Perry groped for something loose to pull apart and get out. Smoke was pouring in the vehicle, filling his lungs. He spluttered, coughing up phlegm and blood.

Again, the SUV was rammed, and it landed on its roof, giving Perry a window to try and force it open. He failed to pull it open, so instead he broke the window by running his own body through it.

Glass was clinging to his blood-matted fur, and his head started to throb from the impact. Note to self; next time, use your shoulder, not you head, Perry thought. His vision flashed red and he realized his forehead was bleeding from a rather large cut.

From a quick glance around the scene, Perry frowned, seeing that most of the road was stopped up and had caught fire. The smell of smoldering metal, burnt plastic and fabric, pungent smoke, and rancid gasoline filled his head.

Cars and trucks had piled up into a giant heap of crushed, melting metal; it seemed like destruction had happened in nearly five minutes. Perry saw fire engines' lights nearby, and he heard sirens in the distance.

He couldn't see Phineas or Candace; he hoped that they'd gotten out of the scene before the pile-up began. Knowing Phineas, he would have freaked and built something had Ferb been there, but otherwise his only escape was his speed.

The familiar black vehicles with the white rings on their hoods made a circle around Perry, cornering him in the mania. This time, however, the vehicles were actual cars, as opposed to the floating MX vehicles that had chased Perry four years ago.

A young Japanese woman stepped out of the vehicle in the middle, smiling. She was wearing the all-black uniform of the soldiers of the O.M.A. and her jet black hair fell below her waist. Her waist was decked with a belt that had a katana sashed to it.

"Konn'ichi wa, Perry-san," she smiled. "Remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you," he spat. "You're Exosphere, the molecular chick. You were Isabella's roommate for two years. You nearly killed my stepbrother, Phineas, and you also aided me in saving him, accidentally. Yes, I remember you."

"Hai, you have a good memory for a mammal," she nodded. "Can you remember why I'm here."

"I most certainly do," Perry growled. "But you can't guarantee I'll go with you."

"You swore to Lady Eclipse," Exosphere defended. "You haven't got the choice, and we have you outnumbered. Don't make us hurt you more than we plan to."

"I'll fight to stay with my family," Perry insisted.

"I would not do that, if I was you," Exosphere's lip curled up in mockery. The operators of the cars pressed buttons that revealed machine guns in the sides of the cars and in the hoods, all aimed at Perry.

"Impressive," Perry ran his along the base of his teeth, thinking of a plan that would work.

"They don't call us the Mytax for nothing," Exosphere grinned. From what he'd picked up from Xhirxhti, Perry knew that 'Mytax' meant 'zealot'. There really was no plural form in the native language of the Kyea.

"So that's what they call you," Perry smirked. "And are those guys over there the 'they' you're referring to?"

Perry pointed off behind them, and every head turned to look at the mystery group of people he'd mentioned. As soon as no one was watching, Perry bolted, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Shoot him down, if you have to, the platypus does not escape!" Exosphere ordered. "Lady Eclipse wants him!"

A shower of bullets rained down from the machine guns onto the ground around Perry. Some grazed his skin, causing hot blood to trickle down his body. There was no way he could just withstand twenty or more machine guns.

He ducked and rolled underneath a nearby parked car trying to buy himself time. Pulling out his cell phone, he sent a text message to Phineas, hoping it was enough to get him some help.

Exosphere stooped under the car and pulled Perry out, throwing him into the street harshly. She used her powers to send a force of air to knock the wind out of him. Laughing, she walked over to his limp, bloody body.

"This is why you don't make bargains you're unwilling to keep, Korobu-chisai," she told him. "You can't run from Eclipse, Perry-san."

"I…can run…if…I…want to…run…" Perry gasped.

"Fine," Exosphere consented. "You can run, but you can't hide."

She slammed his head on the pavement, and everything went black.

* * *

**And this kicks off the drama! Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: Perry, what have you gotten yourself into?**

**Check out the new one-shot on my profile!**


	6. Inspecting the Issue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Now to see how Phin is doing! THanks for all the reviews and I love you guys :) also im happy because there is no school tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas

"Oh, my baby!" his mom ran in the hospital room and started kissing Phineas' forehead. "Who hit you? Who was it?"

"Nobody hit us, Mom, I hit them!" Phineas argued, not wanting her to sue anyone. "I was distracted, and I hit the semi! End of discussion."

"Where's your sister? And Perry?" she brushed away his comment.

"Candace is out in the lobby," Phineas said. "They'll let me go now; all they did was set my arm. I haven't got a clue what happened to Perry. He saved Candace's life, though. I suspect he's either still in the SUV, or…who knows he's Perry, Mom."

"Still in the SUV?! Phineas!"

"Mom, let's just go find Candace, can we?"

Frowning, she reluctantly let Phineas lead her out to find his sister. She was sitting out in the lobby with a few small bandages on her arms. Their mom ran and hugged her tight. It seemed that she was more worried about Candace in the long run. Thanks…Phineas said to himself.

"Candace, are you okay?!" she cried, squeezing her.

"Yes, Mom! I'm okay! Just a few cuts!" Candace reassured her. "We're okay, you don't have to freak."

"Well, when I get a message from Phineas saying that the SUV was totaled and you're at the hospital, what do you think I'm thinking?!" she exclaimed. "Four in an SUV and only three make it to the hospital…"

"Four? Mom, you only sent me, Candace, and Perry," Phineas waved his good arm at her, thinking she was crazy.

"Phineas, sweetie, I know who I sent," his mom frowned.

"But you miscounted," Phineas insisted. "What other fourth person did you send?"

"Well, I didn't technically send him or her, now did I?" she looked to Candace for help. "That would be an interesting request."

"So, this fourth person is invisible?" Phineas asked, hoping that didn't sound as stupid as he thought it did in his head.

"Yes, of course," his mom said sarcastically.

"Mom, he's serious," Candace chided. "I don't think he knows for certain."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, I don't think we told him. I mean, he joked about it yesterday, but I don't think I told him whether he was right or not."

"You didn't tell him?! Did you tell Ferb?"

"I don't think I told him, either."

"Why didn't you tell your own brothers?"

"Because, I didn't feel it was necessary at the moment! And it's weird! They're boys, and I'm a girl!"

"Just tell him, then, Candace."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes and looked at Phineas. "Mom's not lying when she says there were four of us in the car. Your little joke yesterday…well…"

"Candace, are you really pregnant?!" Phineas' mouth dropped.

"Yes, Phineas…" she sighed.

"Well, like I said, I'm glad we're all safe," their mom smiled. "Now, we need to get to the sight of the wreck and find your dorky platypus."

"He's not dorky!" Phineas defended. "He just has a bad knack for getting himself in trouble and also in perilous danger. Perfectly normal…well…for him it is, in any event…I lost my point…"

"We still need to find him," his mom pulled them both hastily out to a second vehicle. Jeremy was driving (naturally) and Phineas assumed it was his car. He hopped in the side, being careful not to hit his arm, and buckled himself in.

Jeremy drove them out to the scene of the wreckage and Phineas saw the mass hysteria he'd caused, but the O.M.A. issued vehicles had all disappeared. Maybe he and Perry were hallucinating, or imagining they were there in a weird sense of déjà vu. Phineas and his mom stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to a cop car.

"Officer!" Phineas called, waving his hand.

"Ah, what on Earth did you come back here for?" the officer laughed. "You wanna take responsibility for this mess, eh? We still didn't get licenses on those black vehicles. All we know is they were painted black, had black tinted windows, and there was a white ring on their hoods."

"No, sir, I'm just here to see where my platypus went," Phineas told him. "How many of these black vehicles were there?"

"Well, I'd say about thirty or so," the officer chewed on his pencil a bit. "They wrecked some cars, made some kind of circle, one of the drivers stepped out, and after exchanging words with an unidentified source, they started shooting machine guns like crazy. After a short while, everyone was gone."

"Do you have any footage of the circle scene?" Phineas pressured.

"Yes, I do suppose we do," he shifted his feet. "Are you thinking you know the culprit?"

"That, and I want to see who this 'unidentified source' is, if you don't mind?" Phineas asked.

"I don't see why not, young man," the officer leaned over into his vehicle and searched for the camera footage.

If Phineas knew one thing about Eclipse, it was that she hated Perry for some unknown reason. Perry possibly knew himself, but was unwilling to tell anyone, even his pregnant mate, who probably more than deserved to know.

"Here we go, sonny, this video was taken by the cameras up there on top of the bridge; whoever was up there had zoomed in to see if they could catch any faces, license plates, or victims," the officer rolled the tape.

Watching intently, he recognized the totaled vehicle amidst the circle was indeed his mom's SUV. The O.M.A. vehicles had rammed it to bits and pieces, and a bloodied Perry slammed himself through the window of the car. How does he not notice he's pouring blood?

"That, sir," Phineas pointed to his pet. "That is Perry. He's my platypus, but don't feel too crazy, sir. He's highly intelligent. That there is my mom's SUV he broke out of."

Still watching, he saw none other than Exosphere step out of the middle vehicle to face Perry. As the officer had described, she conversed with him a bit before machine guns erupted and Perry tried to escape, taking several bullets to his back and side.

"They've taken this way too far," Phineas clenched his fists.

Exosphere dragged Perry's limp body back into the circle, said one more line, allowed him to respond, then picked him up and slammed his head hard into the hard pavement. She threw him in the back of her vehicle and sped off, the rest of the O.M.A. following close behind.

"Mom! I know who's got Perry!" Phineas shouted. "It's the same people that have tried to kill me twice already!"

"Hold up, there, sonny, you can't tell me who these people are?" the officer inquired.

Biting his lip, Phineas thought of a good way to tell the officer that it was classified and he was truly incapable of understanding anyways without getting a ticket for being rude to an officer. (Such is common in Danville.)

"Sir, I can tell you that they aren't to be tampered with by the police department," Phineas said. "Think…bigger. They've got weapons and knowledge beyond our understanding, and they'll stop at nothing to control everything."

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: Who ready for this action?**

**Check out the new one-shot on my profile!**


	7. Mother to Reble Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Xhirxhti finds out that Perry is missing! Let's see waht happens! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Making sure to look in all directions before proceeding, Xhirxhti poured a vial of scrying potion into the clear pool waters. Focusing her energy, she recited two spells; the first to change into her Kyea form, and the second to scry her mother.

The image of her mother appeared in the glassy water. Her mom's face wore a thin line of a mouth that showed no emotions towards her daughter. They stared for a while into each other's eyes.

"Ainauhtil," Xhirxhti touched her fingers to her lips, twisted them out to her mother, and then crossed them over her chest in the proper Kyea greeting.

"Ainauhtil," her mother responded likewise. "I have been tracking the movements of the Mytax, just as you have requested. I believe they've reached Danville by now in pursuit of someone."

"In Danville?!" Xhirxhti exclaimed.

"Vui," Arven nodded. The Kyea queen averted her attention to her daughter's pregnant stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine at the moment," Xhirxhti put her hands on her burgeoning belly and looked down. "You don't have to say it with contempt, you know. Hidari or not, my children are your family."

"Saki may have saved your mate and your Hidari's lives, but when I mean I have no relations to Korobu-chisai and Hidari, it means I have no relations," Arven replied calmly. "I do pity you, for having to carry those vermin…"

"Myrx!" Xhirxhti clutched her stomach protectively. "My children are not vermin!"

"Lexolav, our law clearly states that Hidari are illegally born children," Arven clenched her teeth. "If you remember, I sentenced your lower-life mate to Dnalez, but you were lucky enough to have him survive!"

"That is the fault to our society! You forbid love and all that it stands for!" Xhirxhti fought. "Love is a beautiful thing, and you look at it as if it is something of a subject of scorn! I cannot deny the way I feel for Perry, nor can I renounce my love to appeal to you!"

"This is why I stripped you of your rank! Your younger sister is now in line for the throne!" Arven exclaimed. "It should have been you, Lexolav! You should be taking my place! You know the law like the back of your hand! Your sister knows nothing! Nothing!"

"I stand firm in my decision," Xhirxhti replied. "Nothing you can say will change my mind. I believe that I have a right to love."

She ended the scry without a formal good-bye. Her mother was distressing her, and it wasn't helping her feel any better. Xhirxhti was a firm believer that a pregnant mother's emotions were read by her unborn children. Why else would the babies be panicky right now?

One thought came back to the front of her mind as she changed back into her platypus form and rested on the couch. The Mytax are in Danville, and they appear to be in pursuit of someone,Xhirxhti thought.

Leaning back, Xhirxhti rubbed her stomach in thought. It was a habit of hers, long before she'd met Perry, but some considered it a little odd. She didn't care. That was her way of thinking. Jamie had picked up the habit as well.

A door slammed in the background, and she heard Phineas' voice. Good, that means Perry should be home, Xhirxhti sighed in relief. Phineas walked in the living room with his arm in a sling.

"Phineas…how did you…at the store…never mind," Xhirxhti waved her hands. "I don't want to hear about another blond moment you had."

"It wasn't at the store," Phineas said quietly. "We were in a car wreck."

"What?!" Xhirxhti clutched her stomach tightly. "You were what?!"

"Yep," Phineas sighed. "And we lost Perry."

"Lost Perry?!"

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV**

**Question: What would you do if you were Xhirxhti?**

**Check out the new one-shot on my profile!**


	8. The Nemesis of Your Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Hey, guys! Waffleman1314 is having some internet glitches, so I get to update my own stories for a short while! Anyways, enjoy and review so much that he will hurt me for all the emails he's getting. (It's funny, I promise!) Well, enough rambling- on to Chapter 8!-AJ ThaPlatypus**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie

Monogram was easy to fool. She'd slipped in her dad's lair, gotten his assignment, and left without a single problem. Her dad's tools were at her disposal; she'd grabbed a bunch that seemed important and ran out to find her dad's nemesis.

He'd said earlier that he hadn't seen anything from his nemesis since before she was born. Monogram had told her that Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz had magically reappeared. Lucky Jamie would be the first to see him home, and she didn't even know who he was.

She didn't know any fancy building-scaling trips; her dad wouldn't teach her anything except for basic martial arts and defensive skills. That in mind, Jamie ran into the apartment building and punched in the number for the top floor on the elevator.

When she'd made it to the top, she ran over to the door and knocked. A tall human with scraggly brown hair, a long nose, and a large chin opened the door. He was wearing grey pants, black shoes, a black tee, and a white lab coat.

"Oh, hi, Perry the platypus," he grumbled. "I'm just getting in, actually, would you mind sitting in the waiting section over there, for a moment, would you be so kind?"

Blinking twice, Jamie walked slowly over to the waiting area, unsure what to make of her dad's nemesis.

"What, you act like this is abnormal or something, go sit!" he said. "You leave for four years and you come back to find out weird things about your nemesis. You don't have rabies, do you?"

"No…" Jamie mouthed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"How's life been for you, hmm? I heard that you took an absence as well, Perry the platypus," he continued, fiddling with some machine parts. "You look good for your age…you know? You're like…ten or so, right?"

"Uhh…" Jamie breathed.

"Yeah, cause when you showed me your ID the first time, it was about ten years ago and it said that you were about six weeks old," he laughed. "And here I am, fifty-two and hanging out with a ten-year-old…Vanessa would laugh at that…"

Raising her eyebrows, Jamie turned her attentions to the pile of magazines that were in the waiting section. They were all in Spanish. She picked one up and flipped through it. _Hmm, all I know is that lady is pregnant beyond all possibility and this dude's nose is bigger than her stomach…_Jamie thought to herself.

"So, I was thinking, for today's scheme," Doof explained. "My brother Roger just bought a beach house that's like the size of a mansion along Danville beach. You remember Roger, don't you? Of course you do; you're Perry the platypus…"

Jamie blinked again.

"Well, I'm going to turn his dream home into a 'scream home,' like, I'm going to make it this run-down, nasty place all haunted by ghosts and dead monkeys and stuff," Doof smiled. "Like a haunted house, you know?"

_Does dad usually talk back? Or does he let this guy just ramble on?_

"Anyways, this inator should do the trick," Doof sighed. "I call it the 'Get-Revenge-on-Roger-Because-I-Feel-Like-It-Inator! Is that a good one? Huh? Huh?"

She frowned, still in unbelief. This was the most awkward situation she'd ever been in.

"Man, I waste all my good ones on a platypus," Doof grumbled. "You can't even talk back, or, or give me input of any kind, so why do I even ask you questions? It doesn't make any sense, yet I do it all the time. Well…you can…nod…ya know…or…sometimes you smile and make that…that noise you make…"

_Noise? Platypuses make a noise?! Since when did that happen?!_

"Ah, never mind," Doof waved off his own comment. "Could you…could you make that noise if you're following me? Something? Anything?"

"Uh…narf?" Jamie said, unsure of what to do.

Doof's eyes got real wide. His jaw dropped. He looked as if he was nearly about to faint. Dropping to his knees, he put out one finger accusingly and tried to say something. Jamie knew she'd just blown it.

"You-that-was-not-talked-narf-girl-talked-Perry-the-platypus-talked-girl?!" he stuttered.

"It…it might help if you formed a complete thought with your words," Jamie noted. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Perry the platypus, you're a girl?!" Doof gaped.

"No, I'm not him," Jamie said quietly.

"You're not…Perry the platypus?"

"Nope. Haven't been since the day I was born. I mean, well, we share DNA and all, but, no, last I checked, we aren't the same platypus."

"But you're wearing the…isn't that his…?" Doof stammered.

"Yes, it's his fedora," Jamie nodded. "I snatched it right of his head while he was passing out in the bathroom."

"Wait…you were…in the bathroom…whoa, whoa…I don't think I want to know…" Doof grimaced.

"Ew! No! Never! That is so gross!" Jamie covered her eyes in disgust. "I would never do that with Daddy! Ew!"

"Perry the platypus is your father?!" Doof gasped. "I didn't know he had a daughter!"

"A?" Jamie blinked. She was so used to hearing the plural form of the word it didn't make any sense to her.

"Yes, you are one," Doof nodded. "A is for the singular forms…"

"Oh, sorry," Jamie blushed. "It's just…I'm so used to hearing people say 'Wow, Perry, I didn't know you had kids,' and jazz like that."

"There's more than one of you?" Doof's eyes got really wide this time.

"Well, yeah," Jamie shrugged. "I'm a quintuplet myself. Then there's the sextuplets, and the twins, and mom's pregnant with quadruplets; yep, we're quite a clan."

"Pregnant? I thought that platypuses laid eggs?" Doof looked puzzled.

"What would give you that silly notion?" Jamie asked.

He handed her an encyclopedia labeled 'P' and pointed to the bookmark. She slid her fingers under the page and saw that it was marked for the word 'platypus.' Just below the name, there was an introductory sentence.

"It says, 'The platypus is a denizen of the continent of Australia and is one of the few mammals that lay eggs instead of giving live birth.' I'm no idiot, and neither is Encyclopedia Britannica," Doof huffed.

"But my mom…" Jamie trailed off. It all was coming together now. If Jamie was a vampire, her mom was either a vampire, or something that could easily become a vampire. If that was true, that meant her mom was not a platypus. If that was true…

"You okay?" Doof questioned.

"I'm not sure anymore…" Jamie whispered.

"You don't look so good, you sure?"

"No, I just told you I'm not sure."

"Well, is there something I can do?"

"How much do you know about real platypuses?"

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"I know a good deal, but I'm not an acclaimed platy-fanatic or something."

"I just want to know as much as you can tell me."

"If that's what you need. Are you going to foil my plan? Does that run in your genes?"

"Just tell me and I'll think about it."

If her mom wasn't a platypus; Jamie was being lied to about her whole life.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: If you were Jamie, wouldn't you love to wring her parents necks about now?**

**Check out the other stories! And random free virtual cookies for everyone! (Waffleman when you see this- don't hurt meh! xD )**


	9. Eclipse Demands Her Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Yo, what up? It's AJ again! So so sorry that I didn't update yesterday- so I shall gives you double update today! Okay, and when Waffleman said there was mild language- it's not in English, it's in "Vampri" and it's in this chapter. (Bad Perry xD) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry

When Perry woke up, he was tied up by chains and shackled to the floor. The Mytax were circled around him, anticipating for him to wake up. Eclipse had joined them this time, and all eyes were on him.

Someone he didn't recognize ripped a cloth out of his teeth violently and stepped back. His mouth tasted sour, as if whatever the cloth had on it was some kind of foul drug. No doubt they'd drugged him to keep him unresponsive; they were villains. They just did that.

The walls were lined with torches, all burning the same black-light purple that Eclipse favored. Besides black, this deep, forbidding violet seemed to be her choice color. Everything she owned was black or purple, even her features. Save for her skin, at least, which was ash white.

"Welcome back to my home, Perry Flynn," Eclipse grinned, showing off her fangs. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Sistask mishtas kastas stanaskas!" Perry threw back in her native Vampri language. It was a pretty foul remark, even for a Vampri.

"Ah, so you've been practicing the tongue of the Dark," Eclipse smiled. "That shall come in handy for you soon enough. But please, save those foul words for someone like my sister, Cressella. You know her, right?"

"She's the leader of the Pune Teke Bane Allyixanae!" Perry spat on Eclipse's shoe. "And you'll not make me ever say such to her!"

"You promised me anything I wanted, correct?" Eclipse asked, changing the tone of the conversation.

"I promised that on the condition that you saved my daughter's life," Perry gritted his teeth. "You let her die! My deal is done!"

"Perry, I did save your daughter's life," Eclipse whispered.

"I saw her die! You did not you low piece of Vampri trash!" Perry lunged forward at her, and several Mytax rushed to stop him, but Eclipse put up a hand. He tugged against his constraints.

"Ah, but you forget Jamie," Eclipse laughed. Her laugh sounded like ice shattering on a chalkboard. Shrill, but sweet.

"You didn't…" Perry furrowed his brow.

"I'm keeping her alive, Perry Flynn, not you," Eclipse stared him down. "But go on, feed her desire for mortal blood. She'll need it if she's to join my Mytax."

"You tricked me!" Perry pulled at his chains again, furious. "I'll kill you with my bare hands you wretched piece of Vampri-ontosel!"

"Sure," Eclipse chuckled. "The Korobu-chisai will murder the Vampri. That sounds… unbelievable, to be honest. But I'd love to see you try."

"I've been broken ever bone in my body," Perry growled. "I'm not scared of you, or anybody else! I'll fight even when my legs and arms are snapped into two or more pieces. I'll make you pay for her death, I swear!"

"Why make me pay? Think about it," she breathed. "I kept my end of the deal. I'm getting curious as to the reason of your anger."

"I will never do anything you ask me to do! Never!" Perry spat at her feet again. "Do what you like to me, but I won't submit! Ever! I said I'd give you anything you wanted, not serve you how you wanted!"

"Perry Flynn, Perry Flynn, you are so close-minded, little Korobu-chisai," Eclipse sang. "I know what you said, and I respect it. That is why I'm asking you to give me…"

"Give you what? My life? Go on! Kill me! See what good it does you!" Perry shouted.

"No, not your life," Eclipse whispered. "You're no good to me dead. No, you will give me your allegiance, and that, Perry Flynn, follows your deal to the point. As long as I use the word give, you can't deny me that."

Perry froze. He knew she could smell the knot of nervousness in his stomach. Her senses were just as keen as his own. The Vampri had made a valid point; he was caught in his own trap, a web of deception that had ultimately backfired on him.

"One thing you fail to realize about me, Perry Flynn, is that I'm not out for just power," Eclipse explained in an icy tone. "I want people to follow me, to trust me, to believe in me! That is what the war of this universe is about; those who follow my sister, and those who follow me.

"Join the winning side, Perry Flynn! My sister is lighter in her violence, therefore her people will die out sooner and faster, clinging to the promise that they'll be protected. Both sides have their risks, but mine; you have more of a chance at life."

"I'd rather die defending what I believe in," Perry said quietly. "Then live an eternity supporting what I don't believe in."

Eclipse picked Perry up by the shackle surrounding his neck and put him to her nose, staring into his brown eyes with her own penetrating violet eyes. Perry kept his cool and fought the urge to either slap, kick, or bite the Vampri right then and there.

"I would not say that…if I was you," she threatened.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Perry challenged.

She grabbed his arm and gripped it tightly. Perry could feel the vessels in his arm bursting as she held him with her vampire strength. His arm could break if she made the slightest of movements.

"I'll bite you if it's necessary," she breathed, her breath like ice on his neck. She'd conveniently gotten her mouth close to his main artery.

"Go on, then," Perry kept his breath steady. "It won't have been the first time."

Squinting hard, Eclipse ran her finger along his neckline, sending chills down Perry's spine. Her finger rested on the scar where Jamie had bit him a few years earlier. Surprised, her eyebrows lifted.

"What do we have here?" her brow furrowed in agitation. "What irresponsible lesser Vampri took a bite and neither killed him nor changed him?! Stratosphere, get me a list, and get it now!"

"Relax, it was just my daughter, Jamie," Perry smiled, feeling he'd won that round. "I was getting a tad careless when I was feeding her."

Even angrier that he'd made such a snide comment, Eclipse turned and sank her teeth into Perry's neck. He clenched his teeth to keep from reacting as he felt the blood draining from his body quickly. Realizing what she'd done, she pulled her teeth out of his neck and slammed him on the floor.

The impact was worse than being drained. He felt his bones snapping and cracking under his body, but he was too weak to try and break his own fall. Lifting his head a little, he spat out the blood filling his mouth.

Now that he looked at himself, he was bleeding in several places. His head had been cut open again on the floor, he was seeping blood from the various compound fractures on his body, and something was bleeding internally for him to be spitting up blood.

Laughing, Eclipse walked over to the platypus, ignoring the fact that she was stepping into a pool of his blood. She bent down next to him and smiled, with an air of satisfaction about her.

"That, Perry Flynn, is why you do not mess with a Vampri," Eclipse whispered to him. "You're just lucky you messed with the right Vampri. I can control my blood thirst where others cannot."

"You…won't…get away…with this…" Perry stammered, gasping for air as his vision went black. He was near a state of unconsciousness.

"I will get away with it," Eclipse laughed. "You want to know why? Because I am the ruler of all that is evil! No one tells me what to do, I am the overlord in this case! I go to no one for orders, and everyone comes to me for them. You messed with the wrong Vampri, Flynn."

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV**

**Question: Who thinks Perry's had enough?**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	10. Tell It To 'Em Straight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Second update of today! AJ is on a roll here! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas

"Hey, Ferb! Look at this!" Phineas exclaimed.

He burst out of the bedroom with a line of skeletons dancing behind him in a Congo line sort of way. Each one was sporting underpants that matched Phineas' own neon yellow boxers. Ferb shook his head at his stepbrother.

"Phineas, either go back in the room, or put on some pants," Ferb frowned. "Age has not been kind to your brain cells."

"Aw, come on, Ferb! Lighten up! Where's your sense of humor?" Phineas pressured. "You've gotten so…I don't know, strict? You need to loosen up, bro."

Just then, Zoe ran into the room and jumped on Phineas' back. She instantly began to pet his head and rub her bill against his neck, making a weird half-chatter noise. (None of them really knew how to recreate their dad's natural noise.)

"I'm gonna hug you, and love you, and call you George," she cooed.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged odd looks as Zoe hopped off of his back and skipped gleefully away. Shaking his head, Phineas stood up and motioned for the skeletons to go back upstairs.

Just as the last skeleton had retreated into his bedroom, the doorbell rang. His mom called out into the living room saying it was Isabella. Phineas panicked and bolted upstairs to find some pants.

"And that's why you need to just keep your pants on in the first place!" Ferb called, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Phineas called back down. He ran back downstairs sporting his jean shorts and orange and white striped shirt. "Better?"

"Much…" Ferb breathed, turning his attention back to his book.

"Are you really reading _The Great Gatsby_?" Phineas asked. "Because that book is so

annoying and I can't follow it!"

Ferb shrugged. Isabella walked in the room and smiled at Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked. It was her typical way of getting his attention.

"Hey, Isabella!" he walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she smiled. "I see you hurt yourself."

"Oh, my arm? Yeah," Phineas shrugged. "Just a little car accident, no biggie, just totaled Mom's SUV, that's all."

"You, what?!" Isabella's mouth dropped.

"Everyone's remotely okay except for Perry!"

"What?! What happened to Perry? Where is he?!"

"We don't know where he is or what happened to him! We researching it, really! Our best guess is that the OMA has him captive for some reason."

"You didn't make sure he even got out of the car?!"

"Well, I was more worried about Candace and the fire at that moment, I was kinda certain that Perry had jumped out when he'd shoved her out!"

"Come with me! We're calling Principal Faiz and Major Monogram to get on this case! You can't just research where Perry is and expect it to work."

Dragging Phineas close behind her, Isabella set off in the direction of her house. She had a phone hooked up to the Eiyu-tachi/Ankunin service that connected her to their world and the important people who stood for their Alliances on Earth.

"Look, we know that Principal Faiz is nice sometimes, but how can you be certain she's an Eiyu-tachi and a supporter of Cressella?" Phineas asked.

"Because, her real name is Amanda Johnson, and she comes from a line of well-respected spokes-people for the Pune Teke Bane," Isabella explained. "They had many dealings with the Garcia family in the past."

"Oh…" Phineas trailed off. "Well that's…convenient…"

He watched her punch in the numbers to their school's tyrannical principal and begin to frantically explain the situation. When she finally set the phone down, she smiled very frustratedly and walked to the door.

"That went well," she muttered. "She's going to get on the case, but she can't promise any good results!"

"Now where are you going?" Phineas frowned.

"We, Phineas, are going straight to the OWCA and we are going to tell Major Monogram that his top agent has been kidnapped and is possibly being tortured or murdered," Isabella said.

"Oh…sounds…fun…" Phineas rolled his eyes, but followed her anyways.

"And I'm driving so we don't total the vehicle," Isabella added. "Who knows how the heck you did that…"

Blinking, Phineas followed behind her with a smug, annoyed look on his face, wishing he could just return to his own house. Nevertheless, he followed his stubborn girlfriend to her small sports car. He climbed into the passenger seat and waited for her to ready the car.

Both kept quiet on the way to the OWCA. Neither had much to say to the other, and Phineas desperately wished that she'd invited Ferb, Baljeet, or even Buford to join in their little excursion, but he suspected that she wanted him all to herself.

Upon their arrival at the headquarters of Perry's agency, Isabella rashly marched up to the front gate and banged her fist on the wall next to the camera. Sighing, Phineas jammed his right hand into his pocket. Monogram's annoyed voice shouted over the intercom.

"Young lady, this is government property!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Major Monogram, sir, but this matter is highly important and we need to discuss it one on one!" Isabella returned.

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro, this is a secret organization, not a discussion board," Monogram argued. "I'm going to have to ask you to either leave now or risk…"

"It's about Agent Perry Flynn," Isabella pursed her lips.

Silence. The gate swung open.

"Carl will guide you to a conference room," Monogram sufficed.

"Thank you," Isabella smiled pointedly and led Phineas through the gate. Carl greeted them and they walked along the halls of the government building.

"Monogram would have never let you in if he wasn't so attached to Agent P," Carl explained to them. "I'd suggest you try and keep it cool, he'll get in a serious funk if anything's happened to his top agent."

"We aren't here to keep the Major out of a funk, we're here to inform him of a possible threat," Isabella retorted.

"A possible threat?" Carl looked worried.

"I'll explain when we get to the Major," Isabella jutted out her chin.

Carl opened the door to a small conference room, in which Major Monogram was sitting with his arms folded and a grim expression on his face. Isabella and Phineas entered the room, trying to look as determined as possible.

"This had better be worth my while, Miss Garcia-Shapiro," the Major said, his lips forming a fine line.

"Oh, I think it will be," Isabella furrowed her brow in a sarcastic fashion.

"What my girlfriend means," Phineas intervened. "Is that we have some information about Perry that might either startle or anger you."

"I'm listening," Monogram told them, raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Well, in a recent accident," Phineas sighed, shifting his fractured arm. "My sister and I got out with little damage, but, in the event, we not only have no clue what type of injuries Perry may have received, but he may have also been kidnapped."

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV**

**Question: Is Phineas mental or what? xD And puppy eyes reviews? :D**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	11. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**AJ here, guys! This is so much fun, but I do wish poor Waffleman had internet. sigh oh well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie

She was going to do it. Today was the day. Jamie Flynn was going to ask her mother the truth about her heritage. No more games; no more lies. Her mom was going to tell her even if it made her go into labor four months early. There were no excuses this time.

Jamie bolted downstairs to find her mom. Knowing her mom, she'd most likely be asleep on the couch. She didn't know what her deal was, laying on the couch all the time. It's not like she didn't sleep the previous night or something.

As she rounded the corner to the living room, someone knocked her over and they went crashing into the wall. Of course, as was the normality, it was her quintuplet brother, Legolas. She growled in frustration.

"Lay! What the crap are you doing?!" Jamie whispered harshly.

"What does it honestly look like I'm doing, Jamie?" Lay huffed. "Trying to murder you again."

"I already told you, you should have wrapped your umbilical cord tighter around my neck if you'd wanted to kill me!" Jamie said, shoving him off. "Besides, Daddy told me something that you don't exactly want me knowing."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Lay smirked. "And the whole murder-you-before-you-have-lived thing didn't work for me."

"Apparently, I'm a vampire," Jamie raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"Oh, yeah right," Lay laughed. "You're just saying that to scare me. If you were a vampire, you couldn't survive without drinking blood. I'm not an idiot, Jamie, although you'd like to take me for one."

"Because you are one," Jamie stuck out her tongue. "And besides, Dad's been hiding it from me and keeping me alive by giving me blood transfusions. Thus, this stupid bandage."

"You know what, Jamie?" Lay said.

"What?" Jamie blinked.

"I hate you," he frowned. "With a passion."

"Thanks," Jamie rolled her eyes and pulled herself to her feet. She walked over to wake her mom, and before she knew it Lay had disappeared. Tapping her mom's shoulder, she instantly regretted thinking she would get sensible answers after her spat with Lay and having her dad's fedora on her head.

"What is it, sweetie?" Xhirxhti half-opened her eyes and looked up at Jamie. "What do you need?"

"Answers," Jamie replied sitting in front of her mom, and setting down her dad's fedora at her feet.

"What on Ne-, er, Earth are you doing with that?" Xhirxhti sat up and placed a hand to her back, trying to stay in an upright position.

"Off of Dad's head yesterday," Jamie explained. "I wanted to ask you some questions about…"

"Why did you take his fedora, honey, that's his uniform," Xhirxhti continued. "You know he'd get in trouble if he didn't wear it to work. His boss is a tad picky, I will say, but your father seems particularly fond of his fedora."

"Mom! You're changing the subject again!" Jamie exclaimed, frustrated. "I wanted to ask about what we really are."

"What?" Xhirxhti blinked, almost taken aback.

"You haven't been entirely truthful with me, have you?" Jamie slapped the encyclopedia Doofenshmirtz had given her on the couch in front of her mother.

"I…" Xhirxhti looked down at the book, biting the bottom of her bill. "Jamie, we…didn't want to…endanger you…"

"Endanger me? By lying to me you're somehow protecting me?" Jamie argued, trying to let her voice stay calm where her feelings were not.

"Yes, it's not…not you, it's…my myrx…she…" Xhirxhti trailed off.

"Myrx? What's a myrx?" Jamie was suddenly confused.

"I mean, mother, not myrx, that's what I call her…" Xhirxhti sighed. "She means to…kill you…and your siblings…and I…"

"Why? What are you?" Jamie pushed herself back a little, unsure of what to make of the conversation's path. "You aren't a platypus, are you?"

"No, Jamie," Xhirxhti leaned forward and grabbed Jamie's hand. "I'm not."

"Then," Jamie swallowed, trying to resist the gesture. "What are you?"

"I'm a Kyea," Xhirxhti said. "From the planet Nepoçie, the nation of Amoyx. My myrx is the queen of Amoyx…she disowned me for mating with your father…she hates you…all of you…says you're illegal children…and despises…you… the most…"

"What?" Jamie felt her mother's hand gripping her own tightly.

"You're…you're a horrid creature to her…you're a…" Xhirxhti choked, unable to tell her herself.

"Vampire," Jamie filled in quietly. "Dad told me."

"I don't care what you are…you're my baby girl…" Xhirxhti took a deep breath, muttering something Jamie couldn't understand. "You know, you hold a special place in your father's heart."

Jamie stayed quiet, waiting for her mother to finish what she had to say. She'd long ago learned not to interrupt her. In a certain light, she respected her mother's few lectures; they always had some hidden truth or meaning that Jamie could pick out.

"Perry's always had some special feeling towards you," she continued. "I've never been able to understand what it was, or why it was, but he feels more inclined to protect you than the others…"

"I don't get it," Jamie said. "If your mom is on another planet, then why do you worry so much? Is there more to this than you're willing to tell me?"

"Jamie there's so much you just don't know; can't understand…won't understand…"

"Mom, I'm old enough to understand! I won't let you keep telling me that! Why can't you just accept that I have a right to know now?"

"Then when I say the universe is at war and your father is most likely being held captive at the base of the villains, you should understand that you cannot and will not involve yourself! It's not your place to know some things, Jamie!"

By then, Jamie had stepped back, cowering a little. She'd never seen her mom so defensive before. Xhirxhti put a hand to her head and sat back down. In the middle of her final rant, she'd stood up to make her point.

"I didn't mean to….I wasn't trying to…" Jamie mumbled.

"I know you didn't…I know you didn't…" Xhirxhti took a breath, placing a hand on her stomach. "Calm down…just calm down…"

Jamie sat still, watching her mom's heavy breathing. For the first time, she realized how uncomfortable her mom seemed. It was almost as if she wasn't used to her height and weight, and by weight Jamie wasn't thinking about her pregnancy.

"Do you…normally…look like this?" Jamie gave her mother a cautious look.

"No," Xhirxhti laughed lightly. "Kyea do not look like this. My true form is humanoid, about eight feet tall, has white hair, and has green eyes. And I wear traditional Amoyx royal dress."

"But…how?" Jamie gaped, trying to imagine her mother like such.

"We can use Hej, or, magic, in your understanding," Xhirxhti explained. "I'd show you, but I don't think I have the energy…"

"What?"

"Hej is based off of one's energy, and being pregnant really limits its use," Xhirxhti sighed, rubbing her bulging stomach gently. "I already risked it the other day contacting my myrx to track…something…"

"You're in contact with the one person that wants us all dead?" Jamie raised her eyebrows.

"Well, not willingly, but I still have duties in Amoyx that I have to attend to," Xhirxhti frowned. "She might have disowned me as her heir, but she still wishes that I could stay and help her with political things…"

"Is that why you disappear so much?" Jamie asked, her voice cracking a bit as she did.

"Come here, Jamie," Xhirxhti said.

"Okay," Jamie replied, coming and sitting up on the couch.

"I wouldn't go back home if I didn't have to," Xhirxhti told her. "I don't ever want to leave you guys, and you should know that, sweetie. It's just…in order to keep my myrx from killing you, I have to stay somewhat on her good side. Going to Amoyx and helping her with politics is my way of keeping you guys safe."

"So all this time…" Jamie mumbled.

She stood back up and began to walk out of the room. Jamie honestly didn't know what to think. In her heart, she felt betrayed and lied to, but something in her mind had told her it was for her own good. _Lies for good…ha, _Jamie thought. _As if anything good comes from that!_

"Will you be alright, Jamie?" Xhirxhti asked her.

"I will suffice," Jamie huffed, before picking up her father's fedora and running back upstairs to her room.

It wasn't fair. There was nothing more Jamie wanted in the world right then and there was to go find her father and bring him home to safety. But she knew she couldn't; she'd promised her mom she wouldn't.

Sure, Jamie understood that she was considered the weakling of the household. Being a vampire might have made her physically stronger, but her blood was weak, and she had very little stamina. Her bones were brittle, and her system didn't take lightly to any abnormalities.

Why did she have to be born with a weak heart? Why was she the only one who had anemia? Why was it her that was diabetic? Why were her muscles weaker than everyone else's? It just wasn't…fair.

They couldn't keep her from doing things. It just wasn't right. Jamie had a life, too. In fact, she had a four your old life that could live for several more years if they would give her the chance!

But, was it her own weakness or the secrets they'd been hiding from her that worried them more? Her mother hadn't specified anything about this 'war' she'd mentioned. All Jamie knew was that her father was most likely a prisoner of that war.

She missed her father. Jamie was a "daddy's girl" and hated to be away from him for so long. Over and over again, she told herself it was just a nightmare, just a recurring dream that her father was a captive, and that she would wake up the very next day to run into his arms and hug him tightly.

Turning his fedora over in her hands, Jamie knew just what she had to do. If her father couldn't be here, then someone would have to take his place at work and visit Doofenshmirtz every day.

That someone would be Jamie. Who else knew her father like she did? Her mother, perhaps, but being six months pregnant, it would be hard for her to fake being her father. Jamie laughed at this thought.

Yes, Major Monogram was gullible. He hadn't caught her that time, and perhaps he wouldn't again. There was truly only one good way to test her theory, and now was the best time to do it.

Jamie found a secret entrance to the lair and slid down, hoping for the best.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV**

**Question: So, any opinions on Jamie Flynn? (Or as I like to call her- Perry Jr. hehe)**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	12. Reasoning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**It's AJ again, sorry for the no-update yesterday; my internet failed. Here ya go, though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Xhirxhti watched Jamie run off, wondering what was going through her daughter's head. Yes, Jamie probably felt contempt towards her for lying all those years, but what was she supposed to feel? Happy? Not likely.

Sighing, Xhirxhti pulled herself to her feet and pulled a blanket over herself. She was cold; air conditioning bothered her something fierce. Even running a fever, air conditioning drove her nuts.

Before she started walking, Xhirxhti placed one hand under her belly. She had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to last four more months. Her lower back flared up in pain. Typical. Just typical.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen. Mrs. Fletcher was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. Xhirxhti wanted to read her mind desperately, but she knew she didn't have the energy to perform even such a simple spell.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Fletcher?" Xhirxhti asked, opening up a cabinet to look for something to snack on. She really wanted some granola bars…those were good.

"I suppose," she sighed. "But after that car accident, I'm just not so sure anymore. I mean, Phineas not only totaled the SUV, but he also broke his arm and lost Perry. How can I trust him after that?"

"Well, I'm sure it was just an accident," Xhirxhti said, sounding a tad out of breath from bending over to grab the granola bars. "I'm not exactly thrilled that he lost Perry in the process… but he's still not to blame."

"Are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Fletcher changed the subject. She saw Xhirxhti bent over and struggling to pull herself back up.

"Yeah, I'm good," Xhirxhti lied, hobbling over and pulling herself up into the chair next to Mrs. Fletcher. "Why?"

"Sweetie, you just don't look comfortable, and be honest; you look like you're about to go into labor," she said, reaching over and placing her hand on Xhirxhti's large stomach. "I honestly don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Xhirxhti questioned, munching down a granola bar.

"This is, what, your fourth pregnancy, and all you've had is multiples!" Mrs. Fletcher exclaimed. "Don't you think you should slow down a bit?"

"I would," Xhirxhti shrugged, setting down the wrapper to one and reaching for another. "But it's better if I just keep getting pregnant anyways."

"What for?" she seemed taken aback by such a crazy notion.

"Well, for one, in our society, the more children you can have, the better. It's rare for a Kyea to get pregnant, you know," Xhirxhti noted. "And for two, my myrx can't stand to see me like this, so she sends me home to my family when she can't stand it any longer."

"That's a little desperate, isn't it, though?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Xhirxhti said, grabbing for the box of granola bars. "If you don't mind, I'm going to lay back down on the couch…my back is killing me…"

"Okay, then, sweetie," Mrs. Fletcher cast Xhirxhti a weird glance.

Paying her mother in law no attention, Xhirxhti made her way back into the living room. She wished that Perry would just show up out of the blue and come sit by her side. Nothing would have made her happier.

But Perry could be anywhere. If there was one thing Xhirxhti knew about the O.M.A., it was that they were stealthy and always well-hidden. Just finding the base could take a while, and a while in universal terms was longer than a while in Earthen terms.

Xhirxhti laid herself back down onto the couch, heaving a sigh as she did so. She pulled the blanket close around herself, shivering from the air condition. _They'll find him, _she told herself. _It's not like they can make Perry disappear off of the face of the Earth, now can they? If they could, they wouldn't have to kill people, would they? _

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: Does anyone think Xhirx is crazy like PnF's mom? **

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	13. Killa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Yay! Another update! And who wants free virtual pie? :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter- I'm into suspense stuff like this. -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry

He felt his bones crack and snap from the impact as his body was violently slammed up against the icy cold mirror. Perry weakly tried to pull his body up off of the frozen concrete floor, but his left arm shrieked in pain as he put pressure on it.

"Think about your decision for a bit, Perry Flynn! Lady Eclipse is awfully infuriated with you," Selina-gi, the werewolf Mytax who had just now thrown him in here, laughed. "Perhaps you'll think twice before refusing her next time!"

Still laughing, she slammed the door shut behind her and Perry her the bolt lock sliding across it. He was trapped, with no possible way of escaping. This wasn't an evil dunce he was playing with; Eclipse was powerful, invincible, and disliked resistance.

Slowly, Perry managed to push himself upright and lean his back against the icy mirror surface on the wall. As he looked around, the walls and ceiling were covered in mirrors, all cracked and broken.

Sighing, Perry examined himself closely. Eclipse's teeth had left a fresh indention in the left side of his neck, his left arm was shattered, his right wrist was sprained, several of his ribs had either cracked or broken, and his legs were both slightly fractured.

Blood was covering his fur like a drape; what was left dry remained its regular teal blue color, while the rest of him resembled a hairy plum. He was still bleeding from where she'd knocked his tooth out, so he occasionally had to spit the coppery tasting blood out of his mouth.

Perry felt his head where he'd been hit a couple of times since his capture. The bleeding had stopped, thank goodness, but it was still at that point to where if he hit it again, he'd break the cut open again and lose more blood.

As he sat there, inhaling; exhaling; trying to regain his breath; Perry noticed a shadow splay itself across the room. Was he alone? Perry looked around and saw no one. The shadow crossed the room a second time, and that time, he could have sworn he'd heard a whisper.

"My side will benefit you, Perry Flynn."

He swallowed hard, telling himself he was imagining it. _Shadows don't talk; they're shadows; they just stand there and imitate one's own image. Ignore the talking shadow, it does not exist,_ he thought.

"Your future is bright in the darkness."

"Thank you, for the oxymoron!" Perry exclaimed. He clapped his hand over his mouth. _Don't respond to it, idiot, that's madness!_

Closing his eyes, he sat and waited, to hear if the mysterious shadow voice would return and give him another piece of advice from the Vampri. From what he knew, Vampri could manipulate the senses to make one seem mad.

"You do not realize what you are refusing."

At this, Perry stood up and looked about the room. _There has to be another person in here. There has to be a way out. Let me out you cowards!_

A laugh erupted from the walls, reverberating against the cold mirrors and seeming to shake the entire cell. What was the purpose of the mirrors? Perry turned to look into one, and gasped.

He didn't see himself as himself. His eyes were glowing red, he wore a black jean jacket, and a belt that held two holsters was sitting on his hips. The stripe on his fedora was sporting the addition of the white ring of Eclipse.

His reflection furrowed its brow and brought two revolvers out of the holsters, pointing them at Perry's own heart. It smiled evilly, and gave off an almost maniacal laugh that sent chills down Perry's spine. _That is not me! There is no way that is me! _

"It is what you could be."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Perry screamed, slamming his fists into the mirror. "Make it stop! Make it go away!"

"Why? Don't you wish for power? For glory?"

"Go away, you demons! Get away from me!" Perry shrieked, losing his composure. "I am not a madman! Don't tell me otherwise!"

"I never did."

"You lie!" Perry shouted. "You lie, you lie, you lie!"

"Why would I lie to you? I favor you. I believe in you."

Hearing her silky smooth voice sent icicles through Perry's mind. He wanted to submit, with all of his being, but he would not. Submission lost him to his family. He would not have it. Perry must stay awake; he must stay awake in this dark, sleepy world.

"Fulfill your destiny, Perry Flynn, I have all you need."

Screaming and sounding more so like the madman he claimed he wasn't, Perry threw himself at the reflections, shrieking at them to disappear, to leave him in peace. When he'd lost energy to stand, he curled up on the cold floor holding his head, still screaming for it to stop.

"Do not resist me, Perry Flynn. This is your calling."

"No! No! No! Leave me alone!" Perry shrieked, his voice cracking with frustration. He started ripping out his own fur, hoping the self-hurt would make it all disappear.

"You can be the greatest mortal villain of all time."

"Never! I will never submit to you! Never! You killed my daughter! You killed her!" Perry cried. "You're nothing but a murderous, bloodthirsty creature!"

"You perceive me as the villain, but I perceive my sister as the villain."

"Don't philosophize with me," Perry sobbed. "Don't play those games; those dirty, rotten, foolhardy games. You are always the villain…always…"

"Who really is the villain and the good one? What do you believe in?"

"Get out of my head!" Perry screamed, slamming his head on the concrete floor. Blood trickled down into his eyes. "Get away from me, I'll never submit to you! Never! Give it up! You'll never win!"

"Harming yourself does no good, Perry Flynn."

"Where are you?!" he shouted. "Show yourself to me! You coward! Let me see your wretched face! Come on! What do you take me for, a madman?! I know you're here! I know you want me to doubt myself! Show yourself!"

"Very well."

In the mirror alone, Perry saw the shadowy figure of Eclipse. A gray smoke-like aura surrounded her, like a ghastly presence enveloping her body. She smiled wickedly and her fangs glinted white in the reflection.

Perry wheeled around, trying to find her behind him, but he saw now one. She was manipulating his senses, just as he had suspected. He frowned in frustration. Nothing was going to drive him mad; nothing.

"How are you doing this to me…?" Perry whispered.

"Doing what?" her lips curled up into a grin.

"You're toying with my mind…like a cat with a ball of string…" Perry squinted into the glass, determined to break her down.

"You have no proof, Perry Flynn."

Her image dissolved in the mirror like food coloring in water. Perry gritted his teeth and slammed his fists on the glass, causing it to chime. Unsatisfied with the result, he pulled back and full-force punched the glass shattering it and sending shards everywhere.

He shook his hand, ignoring the stinging sensation of the broken glass that had pierced his skin. Breaking the mirror even more than it already was didn't help him; it just gave him a sense of accomplishment. Perry was so angry he could just…

Thrusting his hand out across the floor, he groped for a large shard of glass. Finding one, he picked it up and brought it into his field of vision. He would outsmart these Vampri; yes, Perry was no idiot, but he could fake it.

Wincing, he took the glass and sliced open his own wrist, hoping it would work.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV**

**Question: Has Perry lost it or is he right?**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	14. Revalations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**AJ is back xD ya'll tired of my crazy self and I know it xD But thanks for the reviews, seriously, it's you guys that keep me writing! Double update tonight whoo! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas

"What do you mean he's being held captive?" Major Monogram retorted.

They'd been there for nearly fifteen minutes, but they still hadn't gotten the idea that Perry was possibly captured during a car accident through his boss' big head. Maybe his dress greens were on too tight or something…

"Yes, Major Monogram," Phineas nodded. "We have reason to think that Perry has been kidnapped and taken to the O.M.A. base somewhere in deep space."

"But…but…how…he's so…" Monogram stuttered.

"They've got powers beyond Perry's abilities," Isabella frowned. "Perry's good, but he doesn't have what it takes to stand up to their powers. He's got martial arts, but they have super strength and speed."

"Don't try and lie to me, young man, there's no such thing as super powers," Monogram furrowed his brow. "And I'd like to slap whoever told you there was."

"Very well, then," Phineas stretched out his arm and heated himself up. His arm burst into flames just below his t-shirt. "You were saying, Major?"

"That's not…" Monogram stopped. Isabella had turned invisible.

"Phineas, please don't burn your clothes off!" Isabella hurried and put up a forcefield around his flaming appendage. The lack of air put him out. "I…oops…"

"Ow! Isabella!" Phineas yelped, pulling his arm away.

"Sorry!" Isabella said through clenched teeth.

"Yowch!" Phineas rubbed his arm, trying to get the feeling to come back. "Don't you know that forcefields suffocate fire! Ow, man…"

"I said I was sorry," Isabella rolled her eyes.

"So…you're saying that…Agent P has been kidnapped by super villains?!" Carl gasped. "Oh no!"

"Carl don't start down that road…" Monogram warned.

"Some of them are super villains," Phineas nodded. "But their leaders are Vampri, or vampires, in your understanding. You don't wanna pick a fight with them, no."

"Vampires now? What kind of world has this come to?" Monogram covered his face with his hands and sighed. "How do we save him then?"

"Well, I called up an ex-hero and she's getting on the case with the Eiyu-tachi government, that is, 'super-hero' government," Isabella said. "They think that the Mytax would have taken Perry to the O.M.A. base in deep space."

"Well, we can send some agents out…where's the base at?" Monogram asked.

"That's just it, sir," Phineas frowned. "It's hidden surprisingly for such a big object floating across space. They pride themselves on being the longest lasting in-space hidden base that has never been found or infiltrated by outside members."

"There has to be some way to get in there!" Carl whined. "We can't just let them do whatever they like to Agent P!"

"I hear that they either want him dead, or they plan to torture him until they get what they want," Phineas told them. "He never would tell me how he bargained for my life that one time, but I have a feeling they want it now."

"Carl, go call in as many agents as you can and get them down here to the conference room," Monogram ordered. "We need to have a talk."

Saluting the Major, Carl ran out of the room and began to make immediate contact with all of the O.W.C.A's active duty agents to call them in on 'emergency terms.' The first agent to show up was a turtle.

"Ah, Agent T! There you are!" Monogram exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!" Agent T saluted. "What's this impending issue Carl was talking about, sir? I heard it had to do with my best friend."

"I'll explain when everyone gets here," Monogram answered.

It took only minutes before the rest of the agents got there. There was a cat, Agent C, an eagle, Agent E, a frog, Agent F, a hedgehog, Agent H, a raccoon, Agent R, a whale, Agent W, a snail, Agent S, and a dog, Agent D. The raccoon was the first to speak.

"What did you call us down for, sir?" Agent R asked. "I was about to go home!"

"We have reason to believe that Agent P has been taken captive," Monogram announced.

"Yes! Perry's finally getting what he deserves!" Agent R pumped his fist in the air.

The entire room turned to look at the raccoon. Phineas had been told once at one of his frequent pool parties that most of the agents in the O.W.C.A. looked up to Perry and tried to follow his example, despite all being older than him.

"What did you say, Agent R?" Carl questioned.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't stand Perry- er, Agent P," he argued. "I had to train him, and he outdoes me and you all treat him like he's the best or something?! Younger agents shouldn't have his advantages."

"As an agency, it is our job to work together, not to compete with one another," Monogram scolded. "I need as many agents as are willing to help on this mission to help find and rescue a fellow agent; Agent P. If you don't wish to aid us, then you may leave now."

"Fine. If that's my option, then I'll see you tomorrow at ten," Agent R stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the entire group in awed silence.

"Sir, what are the details involving Agent P's capture?" Agent T inquired, breaking the awkward quietness.

"Agent P's host family member, Mister Phineas Flynn, has the best details of the kidnapping, but as of now, none of the information has been confirmed," Monogram stated. "If I am not mistaken, there isn't even evidence of his capture."

"Thank you, Major Monogram," Phineas nodded. "Perry first disappeared in a car accident we were involved in about three days ago. I was the only one hurt as far as we know, but only my sister Candace and I were the only ones out of the SUV; Perry never showed up after we escaped."

"Are you certain he wasn't killed in the accident?" Agent E threw out.

"When they checked the totaled vehicle, his body was not found," Phineas confirmed. "My only guess is that he was taken by the members of the Mytax, who were following us in black sports vehicles with white rings on the hood."

"And, this Mytax group, who are they?" Agent C insisted.

"They're a group of zealot warriors who serve under the vampire Empress Eclipse of the Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae, a villainous empire-slash-alliance that is determined to destroy its arch enemy, my alliance, the Pune Teke Bane Allyixanae," Isabella continued for him.

"And what do you do in this alliance? Why do these two fight? Why aren't they on the news?" Agent H piped up.

"I'm in training to be a 'super-hero,' or paid Eiyu-tachi," Isabella smiled. "The history of the animosity between these two isn't important; what you need to know is that Perry might have made a promise he had no intentions of keeping and now he's paying for it."

Silence once again overtook the conference room. Agents rolled pins around on the table, and Carl had begun to bounce on his ankles a bit. Monogram had even started doodling on his paper.

"Say," Agent T lifted his head off of the table.

"Say what?" Phineas turned his attention to the turtle.

"Well, I was just wondering, if this car accident was three days ago, then, how has Perry been showing up for missions?" Agent T asked.

"He's been showing up for missions?!" Phineas spluttered. "How is that even possible?! I haven't seen him since the wreck!"

"We might just have a case of identity theft then," Monogram said.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV**

**Question: Did it really take Monogram that long to figure out "Perry" won't Perry xD?**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	15. What Agent R Discovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update two, ayyyye! Be thankful- field hockey game put me in a funk, so I'm working on being nice while I'm angry. Is it working so far? -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie

Jamie situated her father's hat on her head, smiling gently to herself. She walked into the O.W.C.A. and headed straight for the men's bathroom. _What the heck am I doing? I should have washed up before I got down here! _Jamie scolded herself. Nevertheless, she had to keep the suspicion low, so into the men's bathroom she must go.

Everything was animal sized, except for the one stall and sink in the back that was made for the few human employees. Jamie walked over to one of the sinks and turned the faucet on. The water was cold on her hands. She took a handful of water and splayed it in her face.

It was refreshing. The water ran over her face, cooling her down. Nothing felt better than water on one's face; well, water and a nice blood transfusion. _Ack! Stop thinking about blood, Jamie! That's just gross,_ she thought.

The door swung open behind her and Ricky the raccoon waltzed in. He got all the way to the last stall before doing a double take and staring at Jamie. They locked eyes for a moment before Ricky had an outburst.

"Perry! They said you were captured!" Ricky gasped. "Doggone, can nothing bad happen to you?!"

Jamie only opened her mouth slightly. Ricky walked so close to her that she was bending over backwards on top of the sink. _His breath smells like the kitchen garbage can…when does he brush his teeth?_

"I trained you, and this; this is how you repay me?!" Ricky shouted. "By showing me up? By proving you're better? Huh? Why do you have to be so good?! Everyone loves Perry, but nobody cares about Ricky anymore! Does the great 'Agent P' have a rebuttal for that?"

Unable to take even the slightest insult about her dad, Jamie punched Ricky square in the jaw and sent him flying into the human-sized stall. She wrung her hand from the sting it had left her with.

"What the heck was that for?! You wanna dance, platypus?!" Ricky leapt up out of the stall, covered in toilet water.

"I don't wanna dance, idiot, I want you to shut up!" Jamie exclaimed. Once she saw Ricky's gaping expression she threw her hands over her mouth.

"P-Perry?" Ricky half-laughed. "Are you a…a girl?"

"What?! No he's not a girl!" Jamie defended. "I know right good and well that Dad- er, Perry is not a girl."

"You almost said 'dad,' didn't you?" Ricky waved a finger.

"I…uh…" Jamie stammered.

"You're meaning to say, that all this time, Perry's been doing less work because he's had a little baby platypus to take care of?" Ricky smiled.

"I am not a baby! I'm four!" Jamie shot back. "The twins are the babies…and the quadruplets will be…"

"Oh, this is all too good!" Ricky laughed, gleefully. Terry the turtle walked in just to see him laughing.

"Perry! They said you were…" Terry began.

"She's not Perry," Ricky clapped his hands together. "Terry, I'd like you to meet…one of Perry's kids…I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"Jamie," she breathed. "I'm Jamie Flynn…second born…oldest daughter…"

"Perry has kids?!" Terry exclaimed. "He never told me that! And I'm his best friend! How could he do that?!"

"Well, normally I would have been right with you, Terry," Jamie sighed. "But after what I learned this morning, I suppose he didn't want you knowing what we are…"

Monogram burst through the doors of the bathroom with Carl, Phineas, and Isabella standing at his sides. He looked from Terry to Ricky, then waved for Jamie to follow him out of the bathroom. She was taken to a small room in the back.

"Major Monogram, if you will, sir, I can probably tell you which one it is once I get Perry's fedora off its head," Phineas said.

"Whatever you think is necessary, just get me a name," Monogram sighed.

Slowly walking over, Phineas came up next to Jamie and took a hold of both sides of her dad's fedora. When she showed no resistance, he began to carefully slide the hat off of her head…

"Jamie!" Phineas gasped, seeing the flower on the side of her head. "What the heck are you doing down here wearing that?!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Phineas! Really!" Jamie pleaded. "I just…with Daddy gone…someone's gotta do it…and Mom's all like…crying and…and…"

Phineas wrapped his arms tightly around Jamie, embracing her. She couldn't help but cry; she was a Daddy's girl and she wanted her Daddy to come home safely. Who cares if she got in trouble? Her Daddy needed her.

"I know it's hard, Jamie," Phineas told her. "But you gotta trust that these guys know what they're doing, okay? Your dad is gonna be just fine."

"Eh-hem," Monogram cleared his throat. Both Jamie and Phineas looked his direction.

"Major, I think you should note that…" Carl started.

"Carl, I'm not an idiot," Monogram glance at Carl, frowning.

"Uh, sorry, sir," Carl turned red and backed off.

"Well, Miss Flynn, under normal circumstances, I would have to detain you in our prison for impersonating a federal agent," Monogram explained. "But, since you show a fighting skill nearly equal to your own father's, I'll grant you admission into the agency on one condition."

"Which is?" Phineas pressured.

"She has to take over her father's nemesis and side missions until the date of his return," Monogram replied. "After he returns, you can either hang up your hat or continue under our service; your choice, Miss Flynn."

Jamie just nodded. There was nothing for her to say. He was being overly generous with her, and she deserved the worst. Standing up she turned to leave the room, but Carl caught her shoulder.

"You may want to take your fedora, Agent J," Monogram said, handing her a brown hat that was similar to her dad's. "It's not just a hat; it's secret agenting couture."

She took the fedora in her hands and looked from it up to Major Monogram. Her muscles immediately stopped working. It felt like she was glued there. The moment seemed to take forever before Jamie just nodded again and walked out of the room.

The instant she walked out of the door, Terry and Ricky accompanied her and both gave her suspicious looks. She smiled grimly, understanding that both wanted to know what was going to be done with her.

"So, is Flynn junior getting the bootsky?" Ricky snickered. "I bet Perry would be so proud of his oldest daughter."

"No," Jamie swallowed. "He's actually given me Dad's spot until further notice."

"Wow, so you're in the family business, now!" Terry gave her a pat on the back. "I'd like to meet all of you guys, you know. Your dad's my best friend."

"Perhaps when he gets back," Jamie smiled, embarrassed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look just like him?" Terry asked.

"Well, no…" Jamie looked down.

"You do," Terry insisted. "You've especially got his eyes. They've got the same adventurous glint to them."

"Really?" Jamie blushed.

"Yes, really."

"No one's ever told me that before…I mean, I don't really favor my mom…but…well…I haven't really known what she looked like…until…recently…"

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV**

**Question: I have no good question for this...who loves Perry as much as I do? xD**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	16. The Unexplainable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Yo, update tonight! Aye! Even better- DOUBLE UPDATE! I'm rushing this along for Waffleman; this being book three and I' currently working on book five. And hey! WAFFLEMAN IS GETTING HIS INTERNET BACK :D That's right! He'll be back for ya'll!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

She woke up in the middle of the night pouring sweat and breathing hard. For one frightening second, Xhirxhti had thought she'd gone into labor. But all it was happened to be her running a high fever.

Sitting up, Xhirxhti put a hand to her stomach and took a deep breath. She rubbed her belly gently, trying to relax herself. It was too hot here in the bedroom; she'd have to move to the living area again, there was a fan in there.

Xhirxhti pulled herself out of the bed and slowly made her way to the living room. Nausea once again took over her head and she sat down in the hallway, holding her head between her hands. The babies kicked excitedly within her.

"Please calm down…" Xhirxhti moaned, rubbing her belly again. "Mommy needs to sleep…"

Laying her head back against the wall, Xhirxhti sighed. There was no way she was about to get up and leave now. She felt like her stomach was about to burst, and she hoped it was just bad cooking versus pre-labor pains.

"Xhirxhti? Sweetie, what are you doing in the hallway?" Mrs. Fletcher walked out in her pajamas and stooped down next to her.

"I was moving to the living room," Xhirxhti closed her eyes. "I got hot…"

"Here let me help you," Mrs. Fletcher said, lifting Xhirxhti off of the floor and walked into the living room. She laid her down on the couch. "Is this better, sweetie?"

"Y-yeah…"Xhirxhti nodded, clutching her stomach. "I just don't feel good in general…I've got a fever, I'm sweating, and my stomach muscles feel like they're being strained."

"I can't imagine…" Mrs. Fletcher sympathized.

"And with Perry being at the mercy of those…those…" Xhirxhti stopped and took a deep breath.

"Shh, he'll be okay," Mrs. Fletcher whispered. "He'll be back by your side as soon as he can, you know that."

"I don't know that. I can't feel his presence…at all…" Xhirxhti breathed.

"You're not supposed to be using telepathy, Xhirxhti, you know that!" Mrs. Fletcher chided. "What are we going to tell Perry if you get hurt?"

"I'm sorry…" Xhirxhti winced. Her head had just started throbbing as well. _As if I couldn't feel any worse…_

"Sweetie, you're turning pale…" Mrs. Fletcher put a hand to Xhirxhti's forehead. "I might have to call a vet or something…"

"But you can't call a vet!" Xhirxhti sat up fast, making her temples scream in pain. "They can't know about us! Ever! Perry's fine, but me…me and the kids…no…"

"Well, what else do you suggest? Baby, you're not feeling bad because you're pregnant, I think you've actually come down with something," Mrs. Fletcher said. "Like the flu…"

"That's…that's impossible!" Xhirxhti gasped. "I can't catch viruses! And if I did it'd kill me, I have no immunity!"

"See? That's why I'm concerned," Mrs. Fletcher explained. "Now, what would suggest if not a vet?"

"A…a…Supapawaologist…like…Doctor Svinski…" Xhirxhti breathed. "Isabella knows his number…"

"Alright, well, you hang in there until I get you some help, okay?" Mrs. Fletcher ordered, placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

She walked out of the room quickly to grab her shoes and run over to the Garcia-Shapiro's house across the street. Xhirxhti, for the first time in her life, was genuinely concerned for her own health. What if she had come down with a human virus?

_It's all in your head, self…all in your head. You're having a nightmare because Perry isn't here and you're just freaking out internally…_

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: Uh-oh! What's up with Xhirx?**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	17. An Odd Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Here's the second update- AJ is on a roll! These Perry chapters in Life really were fun to write because of all of the description. But I still felt bad for doing what I did to Perry...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry

Perry put a hand to his cheek, rubbing it to numb the sharp sting that was throbbing throughout his jaw from being slapped. He felt blood trickle out of his mouth, warm and thick. She might have just broken his jaw, but there was no way for Perry to tell.

"You honestly believe I'll fall for a little trick like that, Perry Flynn?" Eclipse demanded. "It's an insult to my intelligence to believe I'd think you'd lost your sanity!"

"Then take it as an insult," Perry spat, sputtering blood and saliva everywhere. "I'll take some satisfaction in insulting your type."

"My type?!" Eclipse connected her fist with the small of Perry's back. "You have no right to say such!"

He put a hand to his lower back, wincing from the pain. Perry was positive that she'd snapped his spine; he was losing all feeling below his waist. It was a scary feeling; not feeling his legs.

"What does it matter to you…?" Perry stifled. "I'm just a Korobu-chisai…"

"What does it matter?! What does it matter?!" Eclipse stormed. "I've been searching for over six thousand years to find someone with your exact DNA! You cannot say no to me!"

"My…my DNA?" Perry stammered, trying to sit himself up.

"You're the only creature in the universe that can support what I need," Eclipse raged. "And you have so many talents that come naturally with you…I need a weapon, Perry Flynn…and you will become that weapon if it's the last thing I do!"

"I…will…never…follow you…Eclipse…" Perry gasped.

Infuriated, Eclipse picked Perry up, put his back to the wall, and brought her fist across the other side of his face. His jaw screamed in pain from both sides. He felt more blood seep from the side of his mouth and drip down his side.

"You will give in," Eclipse said through gritted teeth. "You will remain here until you do, and if you don't before you die, then you'll die here with relatively no evidence."

"You can break every bone in my body," Perry muttered. "But I will never, ever give in to you! Kill me if you like, imprison me forever; you see if I care!"

"How dare you!" Eclipse grabbed his body tightly, pulled him off of the wall and turned his bloodied face to hers. "I will teach you to respect the Vampri!"

She slammed his body against the wall, shattering more of the mirrored wall. Slivers of glass pierced his skin, and he could feel his bones snapping from the impact. _So, this is why the mirrors are all broken, _Perry thought. _Eclipse can't control her anger…_

"You will give in, Perry Flynn," Eclipse whispered, her mouth inches from his face. "I never lose."

With her final words, Eclipse violently threw Perry's limp body on the floor and left the mirrored room in a hurry. Her daily interrogation with him was over; she needed not bother him until tomorrow.

"Is that your game?!" Perry yelled at the nothingness. He pulled his body up against the wall and shook one fist into the darkness. "What are you made of, gelatin?! Well, I'm made of diamond! You can't break me!"

His voice echoed in the darkness, lonely and desperate. Perry's body was shaking with shock, and the pain of his injuries were throbbing like a dull metal drum. Cold sweat was running down his body.

"Look at you, Perry, talking to yourself," he grumbled. "People will think you're crazy! She's gone!"

He sighed and fell back over into the shattered glass, no longer caring he was bleeding so much. Sleep was what he needed; it would do him no good to deprive himself of rest. If he could only dream this all away; then he'd be content.

Perry had to will himself to sleep, and it took him what he assumed was hours to actually fall asleep. He feared sleep, yet he wanted it will all of his being. Sleep meant more dreams; dreams meant more pain. But he was tired…so, so tired…

_A beach…_

_ Not just any beach. The sign read, 'The Famed Beaches of Andromeda' in the language of the Taaikeeitaa. Perry didn't know how he knew that. He just knew it. _

_ And there is the one they call Taaeka. She's a friend. Not Perry's friend; just a friend of the PTBA in general. She is happy…happy to be free…_

_ "Come Perry!" she squeaks. "Come and enjoy the waters! Andromeda is a never-ending paradise! There is no pain, no sorrow, no imperfection!"_

_ "Perfection does not exist," Perry retorts. "Who told you that it does?"_

_ "Come! The Penguino are playing!" Taaeka says. "Come!"_

_ "I don't understand this…" Perry asks. He sees no one else. Where are these creatures? Not here…no…he sees nothing but a beach. _

_ Perry jumps in the water. It is warm, and his body slices through the water like he is a knife cutting through butter. The water is so clear he can see as if he's looking through a glass window that's so clean one can see their own self in it…but there is no reflection._

_ All is beautiful._

_ But then, darkness sets in. It is Eclipse. She is here to reclaim her prisoner. He must hide, somewhere, anywhere!_

_ Screams of the Taaikeeitaa echo through the air. The beach is filled with horror where there once was joy and bliss. Mytax stepped out and began to fire deadly projectiles at the innocent denizens. _

_ "Leave them alone!" Perry shouts. "I'm the one you want! Take me!"_

_ Everyone stares at Perry. Eclipse steps forward. She is in the vilest of moods. She is here to capture and kill; her eyes reveal no mercy. Perry swallows hard, already assuming his fate. _

_ "They are paying for your fatal mistake, you know," she tells him._

_ "But they are not guilty!" Perry replies, emphasizing his every syllable. "I told you already, take me; I'm the one you want anyways." _

_ "That's not how this game is played, Perry Flynn," Eclipse smiles. "You will come back with us, yes, or this planet will be destroyed. Understand?"_

_ Perry nods. What more can he do? He must save the delightful people of Andromeda; they do not deserve to die._

_ Or do they?_

_ What if Eclipse has a point? Is it not true to say that from Eclipse's point of view, she is the hero and her sister is the villain? Whom should he follow? Which path is right? Is one better than the other? Should he give in?_

_ No! He cannot harm his family in such a way. What would Xhirxhti have to think? Perry could not bear the thought any longer; he must stay faithful, no matter what the cost. It was hard, but he must. _

_ They force him back onto their ship. It is a small ship compared to their massive base; they must wish to come and go unnoticed. Besides, who honestly has business with the playful Taaikeeitaa? There is not any government or economy there._

_ "Forward, go forward, you stubborn platypus! Move Kamonyvyae!" Eclipse demands. "Do not look back upon your rescuers. They are naïve and stupid; do not understand the way of the civilized creature."_

_ "What you say about them may as well be truth," Perry sighs. "But what harm can they do us? In fact, we can learn from them. They have not a care in the world; they live in utter bliss and peace with one another…just as we should…"_

Perry woke with a start to find himself bill to nose with a very strange creature.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV**

**Question: What is Perry looking at? (And if someone guesses it's him...lol!)**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	18. Isabella Takes Offense

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**SURPRISE UPDATE! :D I'm in a good mood. -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas

Summer reading. Two words that made most teenage students shiver with horror. Phineas picked up one of his mandatory reads, _The Scarlet Letter_. He sighed. It wasn't like he wanted to hate the book, but after a few pages boredom had set in.

He tossed the book aside, telling himself he'd read it later. Pulling out his laptop, he logged in and opened his videos. One was labeled, "The Song That Never Ends Remix." Laughing, Phineas clicked it.

The first thing he saw was himself. He gave a brief explanation of the video and also made a side comment that Perry was feeling rather grouchy that day, so it would be best to ignore his part if at all possible. It went something like this:

"This is the song that never ends," Phineas sang.

"And when I'm done I'll be in Depends," Perry grumbled.

"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was," Ferb said.

"And they'll continue singing it forever just because," Isabella smiled.

"This is the song that never ends…"

"I hope this ain't a lasting trend…"

"Some people started messing up not knowing what it was…"

"And they'll continue singing it forever just because…"

"This is the song that never ends…"

"There's a hole in my hat, please mend!"

"Some Perry's started goofing up and I know what it was…"

"And somehow he's still singing this if not for just because…"

"Perry!"

As the credits rolled, Phineas laughed, remembering the day they did that. Perry had been very tired and not very agreeable because he'd had to work night shift, yet he'd still sang the song anyways. He smiled; Perry had a great sense of humor.

Phineas closed his laptop, still laughing. Whatever happened to that guy? The funny, furry fellow without a care in the world. What happened to him? It was like ever since Xhirxhti had gotten pregnant the second time Perry had lost interest in his human counterpart.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella walked in the doorway, startling him. "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, hey, Isabella," Phineas stood up. He watched her as she walked over and sat in his window. "I was just watching a video of us…a song we sang and edited together…that Perry messed up intentionally."

"Hmm," she hummed, still looking out of the window.

"You okay?" Phineas asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Just thinking about how nice it would be to have kids," she answered. "Don't you think? Phineas?"

"I…uh…Isabella…we're sixteen…" Phineas murmured. The thought had caught him off guard. "What makes you say that anyways?"

"Watching those little kids run around in their yard," Isabella shrugged. "I mean, not right now, of course not right now, but, you know, in the future."

"And how can you prove that we'll be together in the future? Feelings change," Phineas sighed. "Not at all saying that I don't have feelings for you, but, you know, anything can happen, we don't know."

"I bet Perry knows," Isabella replied, her lips pursed.

"What?!" Phineas gasped. "Isabella…those are just dreams…he can't really predict the future…just because they're scary accurate doesn't mean anything."

"Phineas, even Xhirxhti said that there was something weird about Perry's dreams," Isabella insisted. "And you and I both know that she knows what she's talking about."

"That doesn't mean he can make valid predictions!" Phineas exclaimed. "He's just aiming to get attention! He doesn't know how to handle life as one of us, so he makes up something to include himself!"

"He does not! He predicted everything that ever happened between us!" Isabella shot back, frustrated.

"What?" Phineas gaped.

"He might have never told you that, but he knew you'd fall for me over Christmas break, and he also told me…" Isabella stopped. "Never mind…"

"Told you what?" Phineas asked, stepping closer.

"N-nothing…" Isabella stammered. Phineas could tell that she didn't trust him with the information Perry had given her.

"He just told me…the names of our…children…" Isabella rubbed her arms nervously. "Nothing bad, Phineas…"

Phineas didn't know how to respond to that remark. The look on Isabella's face told him he didn't appear as if he hadn't taken the news well. His eyes looked her up and down, asking if she was joking.

"This wasn't the…near…future…was it?" Phineas frowned, still looking her up and down. "Because…uh…"

"Phineas! I am not pregnant!" Isabella facepalmed. "I think I'd know…"

"Uh…" Phineas stood there, still gaping at her.

"At least…I think I would…" Isabella looked down and put a hand to her stomach. "Not so sure how, but…I'm pretty sure I would know…"

"You're really scaring me," Phineas told her.

"I'm not trying," Isabella retorted. "All I said was that Perry told me that, and I trust his judgment."

"And you're trusting a platypus' judgment about the future…why?" Phineas asked.

"Whether you'd like to believe it or not, Perry has an uncanny ability," Isabella told him. "If you want to throw it away as trash, then very well, but he's proven so far that it works. Besides, Xhirxhti said the only way to know what it is means to keep him doing it."

"Oh…" Phineas let his voice trail off.

"Besides, you want to marry me anyways, don't you?" Isabella smiled. "Would it really be so bad if we had kids?"

"Yes to the first one, and no, I don't suppose to the second one," Phineas nodded. "It's just…the way you're talking…you're making me think that you're already pregnant…"

"How is that even possible, Phineas?" Isabella put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Well…it's not…" Phineas turned red.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about…for now."

"F-for now?"

"Yes, Phineas, once we get married, you already know I'm going to want kids, you can't escape that one."

Just as Isabella had said that, Mrs. Fletcher walked into the room. She blinked a few times, then looked at Phineas suspiciously. Phineas blinked back, unsure of which parts she'd heard and which parts she'd missed.

"I just heard something about wanting kids from in here," his mom said. "Do I have the right to be worried?"

"Mom, she said when we get married she wants kids," Phineas explained. "Not now!"

"Alright, then," his mom backed up. "But for comfort's sake, please, both of you, I want you out of the bedroom and somewhere where I can hear what's going on and there aren't any doors you can close, alright?"

"Yes, Mom…" Phineas rolled his eyes as he and Isabella left the room.

"She wouldn't do that if you didn't give her reason to think it," Isabella stated.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV**

**Question: Who's with Isabella on that one? xD**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	19. Breaking the Barriers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**I'm in a funk guys. :/ eh, well, here's the update. -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie

Jamie knew she was wrong. But now that she had full access to the O.W.C.A., she had to find anything she could use to find her dad. She'd made all the cameras go blank, watched out for all of the sensors and found her way straight into her dad's lair.

She searched everywhere for tools, maps, and nifty gadgets. There were all kinds of cool things in her dad's office. Jamie pulled out a GPS that functioned in space as well as on Earth. _Just what I need,_ she thought.

"Fun fact," Carl said, startling her. "Your mom and dad mated right where you're standing…"

"Ew!" Jamie jumped back and made a sick face. "Thanks for the…wait…why the heck in here?!"

"Beats me," Carl shrugged. "I think Agent P had no intentions of doing anything, but your mom kinda enticed him."

"And you know this…why?" Jamie asked, standing up.

"I was looking through the security cams one night and saw it," Carl frowned. "The next time we saw your dad, he was in panic mode."

"Panic mode? What for?" Jamie blinked.

"Well, not only had he violated the ideal of being a respectable agent in his own lair, but also, he ended up with a pregnant mate in the process," Carl explained. "He knew he was in big trouble, because after a previous agent had come up with kids, he was discharged."

"For having kids?" Jamie gaped in disbelief. "That's not fair!"

"Well, if an agent can't lie to family, they're no longer so secret, now are they?" Carl chuckled. "We were going to discharge Agent P…but…I think the Major has kind of a soft spot for your dad."

"What makes you say that?"

"He found your dad at the site of an illegal poaching shop in Canada. They were just about to kill him, you see, they'd obviously drugged him enough to nearly kill him already, and it was apparent he'd been treated poorly."

"So…he kept them from killing Dad?"

"Yep, he paid a load of money to buy your dad alive. I presume that Agent P doesn't remember anything that happened prior to the Major finding him; he was so drugged up that I'm surprised he's as smart as he is today!"

"Does this mean my dad isn't really…American?"

"Nope, he's important straight from the Outback; Australia. Doesn't really know it, though, and he certainly doesn't have the accent."

"There's so much I don't know…" Jamie sighed.

"My next question is…what are you doing down here?" Carl inquired. "You do know employees aren't supposed to be down here after hours, right?"

"I've got to find my dad," Jamie replied. "He's being held captive by murderers who will do anything and everything to get what they want from him. Mom says they'll most likely torture him to death, and I can't let that happen."

"How do you plan on finding him by yourself?" Carl said. "It's clearly impossible. Based on the data that Phineas gave us, the base is impossible to locate unless you've frequented it. You've never been there, obviously."

"No, but I know someone who has," Jamie shrugged.

"And who is that?"

"I did a little research on Dad's nemesis, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Apparently, at one point he was enlisted as an inventor and scientist in the O.M.A. and left for some odd reason. Either way, he's been to the base, and I plan to force him to take me there."

"You're a little feisty…"

"Mom says it comes from Dad."

"No kidding…Agent P attacked me for waking him up one time."

"Ha, typical Dad. Just don't touch his donuts or cheese; you're in for major pain then. He's super protective over his food."

"Really? I've never seen him eat a day in my life. Well…I lied…I saw him eat the first day I met him, but ever since, I don't think I have…"

"He ate an ice pop at the pool party."

"Oh, yeah! So, twice! He's so skinny, though, does he eat much?"

"Does he eat much?! Dad gorges himself! Midnight snacks are more like midnight four-course meals! And don't get me started about a regular meal! Ha!"

Jamie zipped up a backpack she'd been packing with tools. She laughed a little, thinking about a time when her dad was deemed thin. It just didn't seem possible to her. Her dad plus food equaled best friends forever. Smiling, Jamie slung the pack onto her back.

"What am I supposed to tell Monogram about that?" Carl wondered aloud. "I can see it now; 'Well, sir, I heard Agent P's been over eating a lot, is there something we should do?' 'Carl, knock some sense into you head, Agent P would never do that!'…yeah…"

"You done talking to yourself?" Jamie frowned. "Because I need to use that doorway, and you're standing in it."

"Oh, sorry, miss…" Carl stepped aside. "Well, good luck with Doofenshmirtz."

"Thanks," Jamie smiled, tipping her fedora and walking past him.

"The flower's a nice affect to your fedora, by the way," Carl remarked. "It really gives you personality."

Jamie just turned her head and nodded it politely at Carl with a phony smile. She didn't need compliments from humans, no. Positive that Carl had received the notion, Jamie took off in a sprint to exit the building. It was easy to find Doof's apartment.

Getting into the tenant was harder at night for one reason; no sane human would let a platypus into that building through the front door at night after an incident they claimed happened about five years ago.

The bellhop told her that he'd witnessed a were-cow running out of the front doors that was being closely followed by a platypus in a fedora who was wielding a lasso. He also said that since she closely matched the platypus' persona, he wasn't letting her in.

Rolling her eyes, Jamie walked around to the back of the building and pulled out a grappling hook. Pointing it upward, she aimed for the edge of the terrace and pulled the release button. It swished upward and latched onto the wall. Perfect.

Satisfied with her success, Jamie tied the end she was holding to her waist and switched the release button to retract. Cool air whipped around her as she flew upward towards the outward jutting terrace.

She didn't realize that she was going so fast, or she would have swung herself out of the way so as not to hit her head on the bottom…but…as goes with all Flynn's…her head came in direct contact with the concrete floor.

"Ow!" she muttered, pulling herself out to the side again. Jamie decided that it was better by far to just scale the rest of the wall.

Flipping herself over the edge of the wall, Jamie landed on the terrace on her back feet and looked around. Every light in Doof's tenant was out, and a giant door had been pulled down to keep anyone from getting inside.

Figuring the polite thing to do was just get his attention, Jamie ran up and began to bang on the door in an excited fashion. She heard quite a bit of grumbling, and then a door squeak open.

"I'm coming…" Doof's voice echoed. "Wait…you're not at the front door…"

"I'm on the terrace!" Jamie called. "Would you mind letting me in?"

The door slid open like a garage door would, and Doof was standing in front of her in a purple bath robe and panda slippers. He looked both puzzled and agitated at being woken up in the middle of the night by his nemesis' daughter.

"Jamie, isn't it?" Doof rubbed his eyes. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not interrupt people's beauty sleep?"

"I favor my dad," Jamie retorted, crossing her arms.

"Of course you do," Doof droned. "Come on in…"

He walked over to his living area and turned on a lamp. Jamie followed behind him and watched as he sat down and faced her. She shifted her feet uncomfortably, unsure of what to say to him.

"What is it you need in the middle of the night, anyways?" Doof asked. "Do your parents know where you are?"

"No, that's what I'm coming to you for," Jamie bit the edge of her bill a little. "My mom, yeah she'll figure it out, but my dad's been captured by the O.M.A."

"What?! Perry the platypus has been captured?!" Doof gasped.

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed. "And I need your help to save him!"

"My help? Why my help?"

"Because, you've been to the O.M.A.'s deep space base! The one that alone no one can find unless they've been there more than once! Please! They're going to kill him!" Jamie dropped down on her knees and clasped her hands together.

"I…I just don't know…" Doof clasped the back of his neck in thought.

"Please? He's my Daddy…" Jamie could feel herself about to cry. "Have a heart…please?"

"I suppose I could…but you can't go around telling people that I'm helping the good guys…it'd ruin my reputation…" Doof said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jamie jumped up and hugged him around the waist. "Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome, kid…" Doof grumbled. "You're welcome…"

"You just don't understand how much this means to me…" Jamie cried into his robe. "You really don't…"

"Are you wanting to go now? Because I think I'd rather get my sleep and eat a good breakfast first, if you don't mind," he told her.

"Okay," Jamie nodded.

"And I'm sure your parents would prefer that you get some sleep as well," Doof said. "I've only met one, but I don't suppose he takes to any nonsense…"

"Yeah…" Jamie laughed. "He can sometimes."

"That's hard to believe," Doof smiled. "But it's nice to know he's loosened up a bit. Say, you can sleep here on the couch. It's not much, but that's really all I can offer…"

"It will do just fine," Jamie replied. "Thank you."

"And you'll be fine there, then?" he asked, backing into his room.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Jamie nodded.

"Well, good night, then," Doof sighed. "And you'd better not complain in the morning, because I'm not a professional anything when it comes to platypuses."

He shut the bedroom door behind itself and Jamie heard a satisfying click. She hopped up onto the couch and curled up into a tight ball, tucking her feet under herself and wrapping her tail around her small body the same way she often found her dad sleeping.

Jamie fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams were often very vague, but this time she could see vivid bursts of bright rainbowing colors. It was if a supernova had occurred in her head, and she was watching its splendor unfold in front of her very eyes. She smiled in her sleep, feeling quite content and safe.

Her dad would be so proud.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV**

**Question: I don't have a good question...**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	20. Life Versus Preferences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Second update. -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Xhirxhti had just about had it. Jamie had been missing since about ten that night, and she was still running a super high fever and feeling as if she couldn't move a single muscle. She was fed up with this whole sick thing.

She was laying belly up on the couch with the fan on high and an ice cold rag draped across her forehead. Regardless of all of the attempts to cool herself down, Xhirxhti still felt like she was going to get a third degree burn just by sitting still.

It was about one in the morning, and the night was really dragging on. Xhirxhti had felt like this for two days now, and she had a bad feeling that it was getting worse. Mrs. Fletcher walked in with more wet cloths and a glass of ice water.

"How ya feeling?" Mrs. Fletcher sat down at the end of the couch and looked at Xhirxhti.

"Worse," Xhirxhti replied, rubbing her bulging stomach. "Every single muscle in my body is screaming in pain and filled with fatigue…"

"I've tried everything, sweetie," Mrs. Fletcher placed her hand on top of Xhirxhti's. "Your body's just not taking this well at all."

"You might just have to call for someone," Xhirxhti sighed, fingering her lightning pendant with her other hand. "I don't want to lose the babies."

"So you'll let me?" Mrs. Fletcher asked. "Because I was trying to respect your wishes, but it took my every nerve not to call up this scientist fellow you suggested. You need serious medical attention Xhirxhti, you can't even consume water!"

"I know," Xhirxhti nodded. "It's just…I can't let any mortals know I'm a weakling."

"Sweetie, you aren't a weakling, you're six months pregnant and have something like the flu," Mrs. Fletcher told her. "Can you please just write down his number for me?"

Sighing, Xhirxhti took the piece of paper and the pen that Mrs. Fletcher was holding out to her. She propped the paper on her belly and wrote the number out in her best handwriting. When she'd finished, she handed the paper back to Mrs. Fletcher's waiting hand.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mrs. Fletcher said, standing up. "Don't you worry, everything's gonna be alright, okay?"

Xhirxhti nodded and watched her walk out of the room to find a telephone. Her eyes slowly moved until they were focused on her own burgeoning stomach. She placed a hand on the side of her belly and sighed again.

"Xhirxhti, oh my, someone told me you weren't okay!"

Turning her head in the direction of the person speaking, Xhirxhti came bill to nose with none other than Akiko Fumio, her old roommate and best friend. Akiko walked over and sat down beside Xhirxhti.

"Kiko, how did you get here?" Xhirxhti smiled, readjusting the wet cloth on her forehead. "You'd said you thought you'd never see me again!"

"Once Isabella raised the alarm about Perry, Faiz asked for a volunteer to come stay with you," Akiko grinned. "They just didn't tell me you were pregnant for a second time."

"Not second," Xhirxhti laughed. "Fourth. We had another set of sextuplets and some twins."

"What's this?" Akiko asked, patting Xhirxhti's large belly.

"Quadruplets," Xhirxhti said proudly. She rubbed her stomach affectionately. "And they're all girls."

"Girl, you're crazy!" Akiko rubbed Xhirxhti's stomach, appalled. "Spitting out seventeen kids in four years…I ought to slap you!"

"Why? Several Kyea, including my mom, would be so jealous," Xhirxhti smirked. "My sister can't even have children. Most Kyea can't. But I'm going to have _seventeen_. That's…amazing!"

"You're still crazy," Akiko laughed. "And you're really gonna wear Perry out eventually…"

"Kiko!" Xhirxhti slapped her arm playfully.

"What? It's true!" Akiko smiled. "You can only have but so many kids before…"

"Okay, okay, young ears in the room," Xhirxhti joked, putting her hands on the sides of her belly. "Sorry, Mommy's having an adult conversation…"

"Two can play at this, you know," Akiko warned, leaning so that her head was next to Xhirxhti's belly. She put a hand to one side of her mouth. "And remember that your Aunt Kiko warned you that your mom is crazy!"

"Akiko!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "Are you trying to corrupt my kids?"

"Maybe," Akiko winked. She patted Xhirxhti's stomach again. "If not me, then who else will do it?"

"You're better than Phineas, in any event," Xhirxhti nodded. "But I suppose Perry does it, too."

"How's he been?" Akiko asked.

"Well, since you last saw him, he's gained a lot of weight, and he's pushing his belt limit as it is…" Xhirxhti laughed. "I can't wait until Monogram notices, and I want to be there to see the look on Perry's face."

"Perry? Gained weight?!" Akiko put extra emphasis behind her words. "But…he was so…particular…about his belt limit!"

"I know, but for some reason he's started overeating like he can't control himself," Xhirxhti frowned. "Every other night it seems, I'll wake up to him gorging himself in the fridge; and not with anything healthy, mind you."

"Is he nervous or something?" Akiko pondered. "Scared he's losing weight for some reason?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what's gotten into him," Xhirxhti sighed. "It's just that for some reason or another, he can't help but stuff himself until he can't burn off what he ate. Is he trying to make me feel more secure as a pregnant mother?"

"Beats me," Akiko shrugged.

"Maybe he's trying to tell me something that he doesn't want to say to my face because he believes it will upset me," Xhirxhti suggested.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll work it out," Akiko smiled. "On a different note, what's this I hear about you being sick?"

"Well, I'm running a fever of about two-hundred and five," Xhirxhti breathed. She reached down and picked up a wet rag off of the table and switched it out for the one already on her forehead.

"Two-hundred and five?!" Akiko yelped. "Xhirxhti it'll kill you! You know your body doesn't have any immunity!"

"I know, I know," Xhirxhti sighed. "It's been steadily rising for two days. I'm so sore I can't stand moving, and I can't eat or drink anything and expect it to stay down. Mrs. Fletcher is going to send for Doctor Svinski…"

"You can't eat anything?! How the heck are you supposed to stay alive if you can't get nutrients in your body?" Akiko cringed. She ran her hand over Xhirxhti's belly. "They'll kill you…"

Xhirxhti looked down at her stomach and bit the bottom of her bill. What Akiko said was definitely true; the babies would drain every last bit of her energy and she'd end up dead, but what else could she do?

"We can only hope there's something he can do…" Xhirxhti said. She sighed, rubbing her impregnated belly. It really disturbed her to think that she was pregnant with her own possible death.

"Xhirxhti, sweetie, I just called up this doctor and he said he'll be here shortly," Mrs. Fletcher called. "How fast is that supposed to mean?"

Just as the words left her tongue, there was a knock at the front door. Xhirxhti smiled, finding it humorous that Doctor Svinski would illegally use teleportation to answer a call that could change Supapawology forever.

"I've got that," Mrs. Fletcher disappeared back to the front door to let the scientist in.

"I know you really dislike him, but promise me you'll let him have a look at you?" Akiko asked.

"Okay," Xhirxhti breathed, setting her head back down against the arm of the chair. She hated scientists, but what other choice did she have?

"Hello, Xhirxhti," Doctor Svinski smiled, walking into the room. "I'll have to say I never pictured you quite like this."

"In pain and pregnant?" Xhirxhti scoffed. "Or burning like Sodom and Gomorrah?"

"Mostly the first," he smiled. "Tell me, Xhirxhti, do you know the actual temperature of your body at the moment?"

"Last I checked it was two-hundred and five degrees Fahrenheit," Xhirxhti moaned. "That was about thirty minutes ago…"

"Here, I'm going to retake your temperature," he said. "Just so I can confirm how bad this is, alright?"

"Alright," Xhirxhti frowned, shifting slightly. Her eyes followed Svinski as he pulled a thermometer out of his bag and motioned for her to open her mouth. He placed it just under her tongue and then pulled it out after a few seconds.

"Okay, let me see," Svinski murmured, lifting the device to his face to read it. "Ack! Your temperature has risen to two-hundred twenty-two!"

"Yeah…could someone get me a trash can?" Xhirxhti muttered. "I think I'm gonna puke in about a minute…"

"I got it," Akiko rolled her eyes and ran off to find a trash can.

"Are you going to be alright?" Mrs. Fletcher asked.

"I'm really gonna…" Xhirxhti gagged. She sat up and held her stomach tightly, feeling as if her gut was in turmoil.

"Hold on, sweetie…" Mrs. Fletcher frowned. "If you don't mind, sir, do you have a solution for her not being able to consume food or water?"

"She cannot consume anything?" Svinski frowned. "We're going to have to feed her through IV's in that case…she's going to need nutrients to support both her system and the baby's system."

"I'm carrying quadruplets…for the thousandth time…" Xhirxhti moaned, letting herself lean to the left against the back of the couch. She rested her hand on top of her belly and closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

"We know, sweetie, we know," Mrs. Fletcher said softly, rubbing Xhirxhti's back gently. "Just relax yourself. Everything's going to be okay."

"N-no it's not," Xhirxhti stammered. "No one knows where Perry is…Jamie disappeared…who knows what Phineas is up to…and here I am…unable to do anything…"

"Calm down, sweetie," Mrs. Fletcher told her.

"I've got a trash can," Akiko ran in and sat it next to the couch. "Are you gonna be alright? You look…really bad, no offense."

Instead of responding, Xhirxhti picked up the trash can and crammed her head into it, retching up sour bile and stomach acid. She hadn't eaten enough of anything lately to actually have reason to vomit. _I seriously need this crap to stop…_she thought.

"Sure…" Xhirxhti put down the can. "I'm gonna be alright…"

She laid back down and put a new cloth on her forehead. _I really wish Perry was here. He'd sit here right next to me and hole my hand, telling me it was alright. What have they done with him? Please don't let this be my fault…_

"Now, please do not freak when I put these needles into your body, they're for your own good," Svinski said. "I know you Kyea aren't too needle savvy…"

Xhirxhti just nodded and let him go about his business. It was her life now, not some silly test he was running on her. She winced as he slid the needle into her arm.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: Who else is scared of needles? I freaking hate them and shiver when I think about them...**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	21. Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Ok. So, this week-end, my computer decided to be the biggest of jerks. I owe you guys six updates for the missed days, and two for today, so BIG UPDATE DAY! And you're very lucky to get those today- I had a really bad incident this morning called 'dehydration' cough and almost skipped school because I could barealy stand. But hey- that's life at its most random point. So, ENJOY! -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry

"What…the heck…are you?" Perry asked, pulling himself away from the creature.

It was an unusual being. At a first glance, one would consider it a cat, but when one looked closer, they would find that fact to be rather fictional. The face of the creature resembled a human's, but with a much pointier nose, and its hands and feet were like that of a rodent's.

"I'm Zelfnos," it squeaked. "Name is Tamoki, and I'm spy."

"You're a spy, huh?" Perry frowned, tilting his head to the side a little. "Where's your fedora? Or are you off duty?"

"Fe-dor-ah?" Tamoki cocked his head. One ear shot straight up into the air, and the other rested along his neck. "What's fe-dor-ah?"

"Um…never mind," Perry quickly tossed the thought. It was obvious he wasn't from Earth. "I'm a spy, too, you know. From Earth. I don't have on my fedora right now, so I can't really show you what one is."

"You is spy?" Tamoki's ears perked up. "Earth spy?"

"Yeah…do you speak any proper English?" Perry looked to his left and to his right, hoping the creature wasn't too insulted.

"Not understand ask…" Tamoki replied. "Escape mirror-wall container? Also Tamoki? Way out, Tamoki know!"

"Guess not…" Perry rolled his eyes. "You know the way out?"

"Tamoki know!" he smiled, hopping up and down. "Tamoki take Earth spy way out! Earth spy name?"

"Perry…my name is Perry. Are you sure you know the way out and I'm not talking to a delusional space alien?" Perry asked. "Because I know Eclipse has some dirty tricks up her filthy sleeves."

"Evil Vampri?" Tamoki whined. His ears fell flat over his head and his big eyes filled up with fear. "Is cursed say evil one name!"

"Sorry…" Perry mumbled.

"Did you say evil Vampri, Zelfnos?" Eclipse walked into the room and smiled down at the twosome. "Good luck escaping with me watching your every move. You'll have to master the art of disguising yourselves from the Vampri."

"Jerk," Perry muttered.

"Perry Flynn, I want you to look into the mirror, please," Eclipse smiled. "And you tell me, what do you see?"

Sighing, Perry turned and looked into the mirror. At first, he saw his own depressing reflection. But then, just as Eclipse had manipulated his sight the other day, images began to swirl onto the glass surface like a video.

"I see…my house," Perry blinked. "And, there's Xhi- my mate. She's very sick…and weak…has needles in her arms and they're trying to lower her temperature…but they're not very successful…"

Try as he might, Perry couldn't keep tears from leaking out of the sides of his eyes. He walked up and put his hands to the glass, trying to grasp Xhirxhti and hold her tight; he wanted with every fiber of his being to comfort her.

"Is that a nice view?" Eclipse cackled.

"She's dying! Please, you have to let me go to her! Please!" Perry started sobbing. "She's my life! My other half! Seeing her in pain is paining me!"

"And so, the fearless secret agent has a soft spot in his heart," Eclipse paced around him. "I'm no idiot, Perry Flynn. I know what she means to you. Why do you think I try so hard? Killing her will be easy. Like breaking a toothpick."

"You're doing this?!" Perry lifted his head up out of his hands, not caring that she saw the streams of tears pouring out of his eyes. "You're sick! Sick I tell you! Leave her alone! I won't join you unless you leave her alone!"

"Now how effective would that be, Perry Flynn? You can lie easier that way," Eclipse laughed. "No, no. She will get worse and worse and eventually die, unless there's something you'd like to say?"

"I…" Perry looked at the reflection of Xhirxhti. Doctor Svinski was there; he could keep her alive for a good while. But how long could Perry wait? He needed time to think of how to outwit Eclipse, but that could take years.

"Oh, such a decision to make," Eclipse jeered. "Love, or loyalty? Life, or lasting trust? Her life is on the line, and you, Perry Flynn, are the one determining her ultimate fate. You have until she goes into labor. Until then, she'll suffer."

"Th-that's only three months!" Perry cried. "My children! My mate! Please! Spare them, just kill me if you have to kill somebody! Please! I'm begging you, please!"

"Ah, but if I wanted to just kill someone I'd have already killed you," Eclipse wagged a finger at him. "You think mere pleading for her life is going to make me change my mind? Ha, Perry Flynn, I am not a simple Vampri, you can see this.

"My evil runs much deeper than your old nemesis' evil does. Why, I've been evil most of my life, and being immortal, it makes for a long time. I've learned that mercy is not in the heart of a villain, and neither are second chances.

"So, the dilemma that lies before you right now is this; do what's right, or save the girl. It's a hard choice for someone like you, really. You want both, but know deep in your heart that both is an impossibility. So which will you choose?"

"Give me a month to think about it," Perry said quietly. "Then I will give you my answer, and if you dislike my answer, you may wait another month then re-ask to see if I've changed my mind, but after the second time, I won't change my answer."

"Interesting choice, if I do say so myself," Eclipse chortled. "But I accept your little game. May the best player win, Perry Flynn."

"I intend to," Perry muttered through clenched teeth.

"You're brave for someone who's close to losing his 'amie.' Still thinking you can outwit me, when her life is in my hands," Eclipse chuckled to herself. "You definitely are likeable, Perry Flynn. I'd hate to see you choose wrong."

"There is no wrong answer to opinion," Perry replied softly. "Opinions are like butts; everyone has one, and some stink."

"Butt!" Tamoki exclaimed. Obviously, the word amused the little Zelfnos.

"Strange choice of words, I will say, but you have the favor of the twerp, so it seems," Eclipse raised her eyebrows. "Just remember this, Perry Flynn, when you look back. Remember what choices you have, and who responds to them."

"What, you won't kill me for 'choosing wrong,' as you say?" Perry inquired.

"It's more painful to let you suffer than to kill you, now isn't it," Eclipse smiled, revealing her fangs. "Now, allow me one favor for you."

Before Perry could ask what she meant by her last words, his back suddenly flared in pain as she reconnected the nerves in his spine, healing his broken back. Feeling flushed back into his legs and Perry shifted his tail to test it.

"And now I have to ask why," Perry furrowed his brow, staring furiously at Eclipse.

"Why? Well, it's not any fun torturing a paralytic- they can't feel it when you break their legs and slice their backs. We don't want you not feeling that, now do we?" Eclispe laughed, leaving him by his lonesome self with no company save Tamoki, who was truthfully no company at all.

"Was soul mate, she was?" Tamoki pointed at the mirror where Perry had seen Xhirxhti.

"Yeah," Perry nodded.

"Evil one kill Tamoki soul mate, also," he said, his eyes getting misty with sadness. "She kill and Tamoki stuck here…she lie…she lie!"

"So, Eclipse is going to kill her regardless, isn't she?!" Perry cried.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV**

**Question: Tamoki- cute or creepy?**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	22. Perry's Importance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update 2.8-oh, IDK. -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas

"How do I look, Ferb?" Phineas asked, walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"Like you're going to the beach for a party," Ferb replied. "Just a suggestion- wear a t-shirt, no one wants to see your stick-like figure."

"I am not a stick I have a six-pack, bro!" Phineas started flexing. "You are just too jealous of all of this."

"If I'm jealous, you're Queen Elizabeth," Ferb rolled his eyes. "Put a shirt on."

Ferb threw Phineas his orange and white striped shirt and he reluctantly pulled it over his head. He wasn't really going to a beach party, he'd just told everyone he was. In all reality, Phineas and Buford were going to meet up with a special person.

This special person was none other than a platypus named Darren Affleck, Junior. Darren had told them he needed information about American domesticated platypuses, and because he paid well, Buford had bribed Phineas into helping him get the money.

Now, Buford said that Darren had learned the human dialect from an overly talented Australian voice actress, but Phineas highly doubted that. After all; platypuses didn't have a Rosetta stone or anything. They didn't even have phonics.

"Remember, if you need us to come pick you up, just call to my cell phone," Ferb said. "Don't call the home phone, you'll freak Zoe or Xhirxhti out. I think Zoe screams on purpose though…"

"Yeah, I gotcha, bro," Phineas smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be off then. Ta, ta!"

"Charming," Ferb smirked. "Now go on, Buford's already out there blaring the horn at you to get your backside down there."

"Did you really just say 'backside,' Ferb?" Phineas shot a questioning glance at Ferb, who only blinked in reply. "Alright, alright, I'm going! See you this evening, bro!"

Phineas slid down the railing of the staircase, hugged him mom goodbye, and ran out of the door. He made a dash for the passenger seat of Buford's black mustang and buckled himself in.

"It took you long enough, didn't it?" Buford laughed. "Forget your pants or something? Had to go back and put them on?"

"Close, it was a shirt this time," Phineas pointed out.

"No offense, but I'm starting to view you as a streaker," Buford said, pressing down the gas pedal. "So, what'd you tell your mom we were doing? I told mine we were going ice skating."

"I told mine we were going to a beach party," Phineas chuckled. "Good and opposite, huh? That'll be fun if they talk."

"We're gonna need a good cover story for this one," Buford smirked. "And it can't involve you stripping."

"Darn," Phineas said sarcastically. "I was hoping you'd say we'd tried ice skating first, but I had the odd compulsion to pull my shirt off and then we ended up just hanging out on the beachfront."

"That could work," Buford agreed. "Ice skating rink at the beach and the party moved to the sand. Good going, Phineas."

"Okay," Phineas shrugged. "So, where are we meeting this Darren at?"

"Well, it's actually at the beach, so we aren't totally lying," Buford chuckled. "It's in a little shack off of the main way. Strange, but that's how it's gotta be. This guy says he's never talked to any Americans face to face besides me, so try not to scare him."

"And why are you letting me chip in on this again?" Phineas asked. "It's unlike you to share the spoils."

"Eh…I wanted the money, it's a humungous sum, but I know zip about platypuses," Buford replied. "That's why I brought you over Baljeet. He knows a lot, but he's a nerd and you're a geek."

"I assume I'm supposed to take that as a compliment," Phineas smiled. Buford had the most peculiar ways to express friendship, and Phineas took it as natural because Buford was a bully by nature.

The nice thing about Danville was that nearly everything was in its vicinity, and it was a short ride to anywhere if you were going somewhere, and that went for the beach, too. It didn't take long before Buford had pulled the car into the beach side of Danville.

People bustled about everywhere, weaving in and out of the crowds, ducking into stores, buying hot dogs and hoagies, and even just relaxing on the shore to dip their toes in the icy waters. Inside, Phineas secretly wished he was going to a beach party. But, business was business.

Buford pulled off of the main road and drove them down a long dirt path leading into the remote woods next to Danville beach. No one but the occasional vacationing redneck would be out here, and rednecks were particularly rare in Danville, being north of the Mason-Dixon line, but it wasn't an impossibility that they'd run into one.

There was a lone shack in the distance. It had a few lights on inside, and there were no cars parked outside of it. Phineas assumed that was where they were headed. _This Darren figure had better be a pleasant platypus, that's all I've got to say, _Phineas thought.

"Well, this is the place," Buford grinned. "Let's go meet a real Aussie and give him a nice…"

"Before you finish that thought, consider two things," Phineas interrupted. "One, that if you irritate him you might not get your prize, and two, platypuses don't wear pants, so they can't be given wedgies."

"Yeah, huh!" Buford objected. "I give Perry wedgies every time I see him eating a donut! They're called 'tail wedgies' and they're twice as embarrassing because their tail is always attached."

"Um…" Phineas gaped. "How about we just, ya know, go meet this guy?"

"Fine," Buford grunted. They walked side by side up the wooden stairs onto the porch, and Buford rapped on the door violently.

"What part of try not to scare him isn't sensible to you?!" Phineas complained.

"Okay, I'm a bully and I know that sensible doesn't sound right in that sentence," Buford frowned.

"Would you focus for a minute?!" Phineas shot back.

"Of course! I can focus on pounding you for lame cooperation!" Buford retorted.

"Buford Van Stomm?"

Phineas and Buford turned their focus on the now open door. Standing in the threshold, a tad taller than Perry, was a platypus. The voice he'd gotten their attention with had a thick Australian accent. Phineas noted a prototype animal translator attached to his head.

"Yeah, that's me," Buford smiled. "Nice to see you again, Darren."

"S'alright, mate, s'okay," Darren smiled. "And who might your mate here be?"

"I'm Phineas," he said. "Phineas Flynn."

"Well, come on in, mates, don't make me a bad host here!" Darren waved them inside. "I assume you both understand what you're here for, eh?"

"Buford says you need information on domesticated platypuses," Phineas stated.

"That I do," Darren waved for them to sit down at a table. He hopped up on the table and faced them. "You see, I had a younger brother that was caught by poachers when he was, like, a day old, mates. Rumor has it he turned up here."

"Really?" Phineas raised his eyebrows, astonished. "Do you know what he looks like? Could you identify him if you saw him?"

"'Course I could, mate," Darren smiled sadly. "He's my brother."

"Well, here's a picture of my 'step-brother,' he's a platypus," Phineas said, pulling a picture of himself and Perry out of his wallet. "Recognize him?"

Darren took the picture in his hands and stared at it for a good long while. It was hard to tell his emotions; he obviously hadn't been around humans long enough to pick up emoting like Perry had. (And trust Phineas when he says Perry can make some funny faces.)

"So…?" Buford leaned forward curiously.

"He looks like…looks like Dad…" Darren whispered. "Just like me…he's got the same…same bill…say, is this a recent photo?"

"No, not really," Phineas began to finger through his wallet photos. "Here's a more recent photo…it's him and my step-brother Ferb."

"Blimey…" Darren breathed. "He's small height-wise…it's definitely my brother, though. He was the runt, ya know. Say, is he standing on his back feet a lot?"

"Yep," Phineas smiled. "Just like you were to open the door. Except you walked on all fours to the table."

"So…he walks like that all the time?" Darren asked, astonished.

"He sure does," Phineas laughed. "Why? Is that bad?"

"Well, it's kinda peculiar if you ask me," Darren cocked his head. "I think I'd like to meet my brother in person, though, so as not to judge him, eh, mate? What do you blokes call him? I only know him as Erik."

"Erik?" Buford snickered. "His mom gave him a better first name than you gave him a middle name."

"Shut up, 'Perry Bartholomew Flynn' fits him just fine," Phineas argued.

"Perry," Darren whispered. "You call him Perry."

"Yeah," Phineas nodded. "I named him that because I was six and the first thing that I saw when I glanced around the room thinking of a name was a pear. So I thought, say, Perry's not a bad name. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no," Darren shook his head. "I was just in thought, mate, that's all. I haven't seen him in ten years, you know…"

Darren's voice trailed off like an echo in a deep cave. His voice was exceedingly smooth, seeing as it was being translated from platypus to human via a device, but it was obvious he wasn't used to the relaying of thoughts into words and sharing them with humans.

Silence came over the house, and all that was heard was the silent chirping of crickets; singing as if they were sylphs chanting in the twilight. It was deafening to Phineas; it was the kind of silence that one could almost hear voices in.

"Would you mind if I met him?" Darren breathed coolly.

"I really wish you could, Darren," Phineas replied.

"What makes you say that?" Darren looked up quickly. He stared straight into Phineas' face, boring holes into his eyes like a drill in a well.

"Well, Perry's been kidnapped," Phineas answered. "He's dead or his fate is highly uncertain if he isn't. They want something from him, but he never said what. He just told us they'd forgotten…but he was dead wrong."

"Perhaps it wasn't something material they wanted," Darren said softly.

At that moment, everything slid into perspective. It was as if Phineas was looking at Perry through a smudged glass, and someone had just taken a cloth and wiped the glass clean, revealing everything Phineas had known to be hidden about Perry.

Eclipse wanted Perry for something he as a person could give. She didn't want his money, she didn't want his kids, she didn't want anything that he could physically hand over to her or sign off to her. She wanted something much more than money could even buy, and now Phineas knew exactly what that was.

She wanted Perry for his dreams.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV**

**Question: The brilliance that is Phineas...yeah that's not a question xD**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	23. A Taste in Weaponry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update 3.8 -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie

Jamie woke up with a start and fell off of the couch. Doof's robot 'helper,' Norm, had decided it was time for her to wake up. Grumbling, she pulled herself up off of the floor and gave Norm a death stare.

"Good morning!" he greeted.

"Norm, leave her alone," Doof called. "So, Jamie, what do you want for breakfast? I can make something or I can order takeout, whatever works for you."

"I can make eggs!" Norm exclaimed.

"Nobody like them the way you cook them; you leave the shells in," Doof grumbled.

Pulling herself to her feet, Jamie made her way over to Doof and waved nonchalantly at Norm, who waved vigorously back. She smiled and laughed a little; why didn't Doof like this friendly metal machine?

"See, sir? The platypus likes me more than you," Norm pointed out.

"I've never met a robot person before," Jamie laughed. "You're so cheerful! Why don't you like him, I think he's rather charming."

"Charming? Norm?" Doof looked at the robot in disbelief. "He only flatters you because you're not evil. He's too nice for my taste. He made enough potato salad one time to give everyone at a luncheon a ten-ton take home container…"

"Are you really going to complain about me to company?" Norm droned.

"Here, do you eat cereal?" Doof asked, pulling out a box of dry cereal. "I have milk, too, and it's really quick and easy…you seem in a hurry…"

"Cereal's fine, thanks," Jamie turned red. _Should I mention I've never had a bite to eat my entire life and my dad gives me blood transfusions to feed me…?_ _Hmm…_she thought.

"You've eaten cereal before, right?" Doof questioned, setting it down on the table.

"Well, no…" Jamie looked at the ceiling innocently.

"What have you eaten, then?" Doof blinked.

"Um…" Jamie swallowed. "You see…I've never…actually…eaten before…like, well, real food, that is…if you get my…drift…"

"How can you have never eaten food in your entire life, that's impossible!" Doof started. "You'd starve to death!"

"I've been fed through…alternative…methods, if you will," she pointed to the place between her forearm and upper arm where the bandage was wrapped about her tiny elbow.

"Not sure I'm understanding," Doof shifted his feet a little.

With a huge sigh, Jamie went through the entire explanation of why she couldn't eat and how it had happened. It was the first time she'd recapped the story to someone other than a curious sibling, and she had a feeling that it was horrifying her host.

Doof didn't understand why she felt she couldn't consume regular food. He argued that even though one parent's genes had said she needed blood to survive, couldn't she have had a mutation where both parent's genes had contributed?

"Come on, just try it," Doof urged her. "You wouldn't have to feel left out at the dinner table anymore, think about it! Sure, blood's probably great tasting to you, but think about the variety with real foods!"

"Why are you so concerned about my family life?" Jamie raised one eyebrow.

"Because," Doof replied. "Everyone wants to fit in in their family. If they don't…"

His eyes got somewhat misty, like mornings filled with fog, as if he was remembering some forgotten past. He looked back at Jamie and shook his head, shaking away the thought as if it hurt him to think it.

"The bottom line is, kid," Doof said. "Is that family is important. Having your family disown you is awful, take it from someone who knows."

Jamie nodded. Her best option was to try the food and see if it benefitted her in any way. What was the harm in that? Her parents hadn't said that food was poisonous to lesser Vampri, they just had told her it wasn't her best option.

"Here," Doof handed her a spoonful of cereal. She grabbed it and swallowed hard. Jamie didn't know whether or not this was a life or death situation.

"Okay…" Jamie half-smiled. She cautiously slid the spoon between her teeth and scooped the cereal into her mouth. It had a funny texture against her tongue. The pieces were rough and small, and set off a weird, unfamiliar sense in her mouth.

"You have a weird expression on your face, are you okay?" Doof asked.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "It just…it has a…like…I don't know how to describe but it gives off a…is there a word for it? Like smell…but with the tongue?"

"You really don't know what taste is?" Doof raised his eyebrows.

"Taste…that's what it's called…taste…" Jamie's brow furrowed in frustration. "Now what? I've got a mouthful of cereal does it just dissolve?"

"No, you kinda have to swallow it…" he said, sounding a bit weirded out.

"Oh," Jamie smiled, embarrassed. She gulped down the cereal, thankful, since the cereal was getting soggy just sitting in her mouth. "Right. I knew that…"

"Obviously, you didn't," he laughed nervously. "Is that fine? Can you manage that? Because I'm not giving you any blood, that'd be a little weird for me."

"Yeah, that works," she smiled back. She didn't want to feel stupid, but stupid is as stupid goes when you don't know how to consume food.

He poured her a bowl of the cereal and set about fixing himself his own breakfast. Norm flipped eggs in a saucepan happily, not caring that Doof was yelling at him for leaving the shells in the eggs while he was cooking them. (Jamie then learned that eggshells were edible, yet somehow undesirable.)

She sat down at the table and proceeded to attempt eating the cereal. It didn't bother her at all, and she began to wonder what her parent's deal was. Food was…amazing. And for once in her life, Jamie felt like she had more than enough energy.

"I have a question," Doof said, placing his now empty bowl on the counter for Norm to clean.

"Yeah?" Jamie raised an eyebrow and followed suit.

"How old are you?" he blinked.

"I'm four," she replied, still confused as to where this was going. "Why? You said that like it has some big impact on you or me."

"It has an impact on your predicament," Doof told her. "If you're four years old, that can mean only one thing in the O.M.A.'s book for your father. Now, I wasn't one of the top dogs there, but I can tell you that you'll pick up loads of stuff from the guards."

"Like what?" Jamie leaned forward, interested.

"Well, I overheard that four years ago there was a platypus on the base begging for the leader of the O.M.A., Eclipse, to keep his daughter from dying after she was born," Doof explained.

"So you think…?"

"Yes, I now think that this platypus was your father. Another rumor about how he got her to consent to the deal made it to me, but I can personally guarantee that you won't like the sound of it at all."

"Why's that?"

"Well, they said that he offered her anything she wanted. He'd give it to her when she needed it. And I think I know what that thing is."

"What? Tell me."

"There was a rumor that Eclipse wanted to make a 'master weapon' out of a living being's body. The plan was called 'S.E.M.I.' Who knows…that might be his fate…"

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV**

**Question: JAMIE HAD HER FIRST REAL FOOD! Sorry...so, can you imagine tasting for the first time?**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	24. Determination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update 4.8 -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

She breathed in. She breathed out. Inhale, exhale. A constant, never-ending cycle; searching for the stopping point in a circle. Breathing was good. But she had to think to breath now. The thought sickened her.

Her life was dwindling on the verge of the end, like a plate that had been sat on the edge of a table. No causes could be found, no cures could exist. IV's ran up and down her arms like snakes, and she lay, moving very little, belly up, on the couch.

Xhirxhti had never felt such pain and weakness before. Sickness was a myth on Nepoçie, and the thought that she could actually become inflicted with sickness seemed very laughable at the time. Now it had slapped her right in the face.

Svinski had promised her he'd only keep her on life support until she'd naturally delivered the babies, then afterwards he would take her off and hope to goodness she'd live. She couldn't stand being stuck with metal pieces and fed through her arms.

One of the babies kicked excitedly at her side. She placed a hand on her stomach and her expression tightened. Every little thing hurt now; what was once just a normal feeling in her belly was an ache or streak of hurt that wouldn't go away easily.

Mrs. Fletcher was talking to the crazed scientist now, in the hallway where Xhirxhti wouldn't hear them. She was half-tempted to use her energy to eavesdrop, but she could barely maintain steady consciousness. Letting out a sigh, she stretched herself out a bit and adjusted her aching back.

Her large belly was causing her great discomfort. She tried her hardest to situate herself in a comfortable position, but failed miserably. Sucking her teeth frustratedly, she instead just leaned herself back and sighed.

"Have I told you that you look awful?" Akiko asked, perking one ear up.

"Thank you," Xhirxhti frowned. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Do you want a side of tuna with that, Captain Obvious? Or do you prefer carp?"

"Magical carps that live in rainbow seas," Akiko smiled. "Wait…what?"

"I'm starting to think it's you that's pregnant, not me," Xhirxhti crossed her arms. "I'm lucky I don't get like that…what the heck would Perry ever do with me?"

"Throw you in a bag, tote you to China, toss you over the Great Wall and then throw a grenade after you," Akiko grinned. "All the while singing, 'Koombiah' like he does in the shower with other assorted songs."

"Kiko…" Xhirxhti lowered her eyelids to a slant and sighed.

"This has been Akiko Fumio on Perry Flynn," she giggled. "Oh, wait! There's more! He would also jump out of the blue wearing eighties getup and breakdancing to a slow Selena Gomez song, then start kicking it up to something like the 'Party Rock Anthem.' Yup, that's Perry for ya."

"Again…tha- ow!," Xhirxhti rubbed her stomach, trying to get the pain to stop.

"You okay?" Akiko asked, softly stroking Xhirxhti's belly. "We can always get you some anesthesia. Or was that not what I think it was…?"

"Is everything okay in here?" Mrs. Fletcher poked her head in.

"No," Xhirxhti shook her head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Fletcher questioned, walking over to join her and Akiko. "Are you okay?"

"I-I just think I had a contraction…" Xhirxhti ran her hand over her belly for emphasis.

"That's good…isn't it?" Akiko perked her ear up again.

"No, no, it's not!" Xhirxhti started sobbing again. "Where's Perry?! Why can't he be here?!"

"But he loves you no matter where he is," Akiko pointed out.

"No, sweetie, I think that Xhirxhti means she refuses to go into labor until he shows up," Mrs. Fletcher said. "One time, she waited for him to get home from before she let her water break."

"How the heck can she control that?!" Akiko grimaced.

"I'll never know myself," Mrs. Fletcher shrugged. "The only way to probably keep her from doing that is induce labor, but she's already to her boiling point with the IV's."

"You ask how I can do that," Xhirxhti breathed. "We Kyea usually use that power to make sure the baby's full grown before delivering, but we also can use it for other reasons, too, you know."

Xhirxhti forced herself to sit up, and once again, she leaned her left side against the back of the couch and curled forward, rubbing her bulging stomach. One contraction meant more would be coming, and faster every time. She had to hold on…

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone but Xhirxhti looked up to see Candace and Jeremy walk through the door. They came and sat down with the group that had formulated around her and kept asking tedious questions.

"Is she okay?" Candace repeated, as if she hadn't just asked a string of really annoying questions previously.

"We can't assume she'll be fine, Candace, all we know is she's terribly sick, having contractions, and refuses to let herself go into labor," Mrs. Fletcher summed up.

"Aah…" Xhirxhti cringed. "There's another one…"

"Xhirxhti, please," Akiko said, putting her hands on both sides of Xhirxhti's stomach. "Think, they might be the reason you feel so awful. You could just let this happen like it should and be able to properly function again."

"No, Kiko, I-I can't," Xhirxhti answered, clutching her belly tightly. "I don't trust anyone else more than I do Perry, you know that…aah!"

Leaning forward even more, Xhirxhti wrapped both arms around herself in a tight self-embrace, trying to ignore the pain. She hated that regardless of the fact that she was keeping herself from going into labor, she'd continue to feel the contractions for the next three months.

"Listen to yourself! What if Perry's dead, hmm? What are you going to do if they killed him? Just wait until he comes?" Akiko furrowed her brow.

Her best friend had made a valid point. If Eclipse had already killed Perry, then there was no reason for her to freak out about this. She needed proof. There were two options at this point, and she knew it.

"I'll wait until you bring me proof he's dead," Xhirxhti spat, grabbing Akiko by the scruff of her neck and pulling her closer, sounding harsher than she intended. "Until I know for a fact that he is one-hundred percent dead, no way he's ever going to return to me, I won't allow it to happen."

"Then what? If I prove it, you'll deliver them?" Akiko asked.

Xhirxhti said nothing. Her goal was to knock Akiko's head into understanding her point of view, the seriousness of how she felt about Perry and the situation. She was not a weakling, no, she was a princess, and she had to prove it with guts.

Taking in a deep breath, Xhirxhti thought over how she was going to reply. She was determined to make her point, and she was invigorated to sound one hundred and ten percent the part.

"Kiko…" Xhirxhti breathed.

"You will, won't you?" Akiko frowned, hinting at the pity in her voice.

"If you prove him to be dead, and he is in fact, dead," Xhirxhti tensed. She tugged lightly at one of her IV's and pulled the needle out of her arm.

"Xhirxhti!" Akiko shrieked.

"I can't live without him, Kiko. I just can't."

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: In love much? O_O**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	25. Never Trust a Vampri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update 5.8 -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry

"And so, the nine can go here…" Perry mumbled, filling in a Sudoku square that Tamoki had made for him to complete. Prison life had gotten significantly better with the Zelfnos' presence, although Perry sometimes wished for the creature to shut up.

"Tamoki has question," the Zelfnos tilted his head to look at Perry's downward facing head.

"Yes?"

"Does Perry know about Weapon X?" Tamoki asked. "And S.E.M.I. Project?"

"What?" "Does not know…Perry does not know…" Tamoki freaked. "No, no! Must know! Tamoki must tell! But Tamoki promise never tell!"

"Tamoki, if you can't tell me then why'd you bring it up?"

"Pertain to Perry, perhaps!" Tamoki squealed. "Using Korobu-chisai! With special secret weapon! For Weapon X! Tamoki say too much, bad Tamoki! Bad!"

The Zelfnos turned and banged his head against the glassy wall, chiding himself on telling Perry about 'Weapon X.' Perry pulled Tamoki away from the wall and set him down next to the Sudoku grid.

"Well, good news, I don't have anything special," Perry sighed. "They just want my allegiance because I'm good at hand to hand combat."

Tamoki blinked.

"Besides, they're starving us anyways," Perry said. "If they wanted us for something that important, they'd feed us."

Sighing, Perry sat himself back against the wall and looked at Tamoki. The poor guy had lost most of his body weight, and his skin hung over his bones like a girl when she wears a dress that's too long.

Looking down at his own self, he could tell his own lack of food was getting to him. He'd had more body mass than Tamoki, for sure, but he could still see his own ribs poking out and could feel his aching, empty stomach screaming for even a crumb of food. All they got was water, though.

"Perry worries for family, no?" Tamoki perked one ear up, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, my mate, my humans, my kids…" Perry nodded. "And you?"

"Tamoki family all dead," he lowered his ears sadly. "Kill Mag, kill Pag, kill mate and never born son…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Perry bit the bottom of his bill.

An awkward silence stood between the cell mates, and Perry could almost hear it. He told himself he should break it by starting a completely irrelevant conversation, but just then, someone entered the cell and handed them both a sandwich.

"Empress Eclipse says she'd prefer you both not to starve," the strange female said. "Unless you prefer starvation."

"Uh," Perry started, but the female left, locking the door behind her.

"Food! Tamoki has food!" the Zelfnos jumped up and down happily. He took a bite and jumped even more. "Tastes wonderful! Tastes food!"

"Wait, this could be a trick!" Perry warned. He did every possible test for poison he knew, but found no obvious signs. Also, he considered his earlier statement. _If they wanted us for something important, they'd feed us. _"Tamoki, this could be a trick, are you listening?!"

"Tamoki has food! Perry has food! Loves food, loves food, happy day, dance, does Tamoki!"

"Great. Just great," Perry frowned. He determined he wasn't going to fall for the food at first, but then hunger overcame his thought process and he scarfed down the sandwich in two oversized bites.

The next few weeks (Or was it days? Hours? Perry couldn't tell.) passed by in the same manner; food would be brought to them, in larger increments every time, and they'd be greeted by the same friendly comment that Eclipse didn't want them starving.

Tamoki had a high metabolism, as far as Perry could tell, and everything he ate barely gained back what the poor creature had lost. In Perry's case, however, it was quite the opposite, and he regretted it.

"Do you think they're trying to overfeed us now?" Perry asked, hoping to get a real, honest answer out of Tamoki.

"No, no, Tamoki like food!" he replied. "Perry like, too! Perry looks like he like food!"

"Did you just call me fat?" Perry squinted.

"No, Tamoki society, big appetite is good thing!" Tamoki nodded. "Is sign of good leader and good mate."

"I'm not asking how eating pertains to either of those…" Perry covered his face.

"Not care know?" Tamoki frowned.

"Not particularly, no," Perry sighed. "Because I have a bad feeling it will be either perverted or otherwise inappropriate. Now, if you'll give me a minute, I'll finish your crossword puzzle."

He scribbled down the remaining three words onto the chalky puzzle and sat back up to continue whatever conversation he'd just launched Tamoki into. Perry had learned a good number of things about Tamoki, and most of them were gross and inappropriate.

"Say, Tamoki, do you happen to know how much time has passed since you found me in here?" Perry asked. "Because I'd love to know."

"Yes! Yes! Earth days, has been about three weeks and four days!" Tamoki smiled. "Is helpful to Perry?"

"Yes," Perry nodded. "It tells me two things; one, my first time period is up, and two, my mate is most likely still pregnant."

"Congrats!" Tamoki jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay," Perry tried to calm him down. "I already have thirteen kids, this is just four more, not the biggest deal ever, okay? You are way too easy to excite, you know that? Way too easy."

Tamoki stopped jumping and began to draw out another puzzle on the floor. Perry watched his tiny paws move about the floor, powdering it with white chalk and some dust. He would always spit on the chalk to rub it away, but Perry thought that Eclipse probably knew about the chalk anyways.

The door to the cell opened once more, and Perry grumbled. _They just fed us, I don't need any more food! _However, instead of the regular female that brought them their meal, it was Eclipse who greeted them. Tamoki curled up into a fluffy ball of fear.

"Hello, gentlemen," Eclipse grinned wickedly. "I suppose you both enjoy the food here, no? I am indeed sorry that my workers were skipping your meals. Forgive me."

"Never in a thousand years," Perry spat onto her shoe. He was standing at her feet, staring up into her eyes with a look of determination on his face.

"Walk with me, Perry Flynn," Eclipse beckoned. "And don't try escaping. It won't do you any good."

Without replying, Perry reluctantly did as he was told. She brought him down long, dark corridors, with only the ominous purplish glow of the black lights Eclipse favored so much. He wanted to know where this base was, if only to know how close he was to home.

His questioned was answered when they came across their first window. At first, he thought it to be a picture of the blackness of space, but as he walked past several more, he came to realize the horrid truth. They'd locked him up in space where only they could find him. He was on the O.M.A.'s most confidential base; Jaken'na Kokoro.

"Enjoying the view?" Eclipse asked.

"Sure, I'm loving it alright," Perry murmured sarcastically. "Makes me just wanna stay here even more. Precisely."

"I enjoy watching my destruction from a distance," Eclipse admitted. "When we annihilate entire planets it's actually quite an amazing view. If you have the gall to watch millions die in the process, that is."

"I'm no murderer," Perry frowned. "Unnecessary death sickens me."

"I'd assume, sadly, that it does," she sighed. "You see, you and I are of like mind, but the minor differences that do separate us are indeed great."

"And how do you suppose we're like-minded?" Perry asked her, watching her body language for a trap he couldn't find. She was being honest with him.

"We both fight for what we presume to be good for everyone," Eclipse said. "We both want our families safe, and we both want our people safe. All that's really different is our political view of things, no?"

"I guess you could say that," Perry nodded.

"We could be powerful as allies, but it is clear to me that you won't abstain from your viewpoint," Eclipse took a breath.

"I believe I made my position clear last time, and I hold to it," Perry huffed.

"What if I was to make a truce with you?" Eclipse offered.

"A truce? What kind of trickery is this?" Perry gritted his teeth.

"There is no trickery to this, Perry Flynn," Eclipse smiled. "You see, here, in this very room, is the answer to your problems."

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Perry squinted.

"What about your mate? The girl that looks past her due date, she's so pregnant, poor child…" Eclipse shook her head. "You have a brave female, that's all I can say. And to want more regardless…brave…"

"Xhirxhti," Perry breathed. "You'll stop killing her?"

"And so much more, if you do just one thing for me," Eclipse smiled. "I'll send you home to be with her, and I'll keep her from dying. Isn't that what you want?"

"What do you want me to do?" Perry looked at her sideways. There was something fishy about the conversation.

"Oh, nothing, really, that will benefit me," Eclipse shrugged. "This machine, if you just hop into it, you'll be transported home instantly. No more Jaken'na Kokoro. No more torture. Home, where you belong, Perry Flynn."

"Just step into the machine?" Perry questioned. "That's all I have to do?"

"It is," Eclipse grinned. "That is all you have to do. Just step in, and you will be transported home. It is as easy as counting to three, Perry Flynn. Think; your mate needs you. Your children. Those you love."

"Alright," Perry nodded. "I'll do it."

"Excellent choice," Eclipse answered. "Now, just step right here, into the portal, and you'll be home at last."

Taking a deep breath, Perry walked slowly forward, making his way over to the large machine. It didn't strike him as being a portal, but, what did he know about portals? He stepped into it and Eclipse strapped him in.

"If I'm being teleported…then why all of the straps and such?" Perry frowned.

"That's how portals work, no?" Eclipse smiled. "Trust me. Just trust me, Perry Flynn. All will be clear soon. All will be clear. Trust me."

The instant she pulled a visor over the machine, Perry knew he'd been tricked. Needles were jabbed into his arms and two pipes let out some type of gas that was making his head swim. His consciousness flashed before him like lightning.

"You see, Perry Flynn, there's one thing you should know about me, and one thing only, dear enemy," Eclipse smiled. "I always win."

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV**

**Question: So, what shall happen to Perry? **

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	26. Stress in the Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update 6.8 -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas

"You're going to tell me, young man," his mom stood over him menacingly. "What were you two really doing?"

Phineas and Buford exchanged glances and swallowed hard. Their moms had both called up the places they'd sworn they'd be at and been told that both places were closed. They'd been caught last month for the ice skating and beach party incident as well.

"Well…I found a gorilla, and he wanted to carry us to Timbuktu," Buford said, receiving a jab in the ribs from Phineas.

"Seriously?" Phineas grumbled. "We just realized they were closed and decided to go for a leisurely walk instead, no biggie."

"Phineas Matthew Flynn!" his mom raged. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Call me if something like that happens! I need to know where you are or at least be able to call you! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand," Phineas nodded his head.

"Do you mind if I take Buford home?" Mrs. Van Stomm asked. "It's getting late, and we're supposed to be having company."

"Of course, Hilda," Phineas' mom nodded.

Being careful not to look uninterested in his own mom, Phineas' eyes followed Buford and Mrs. Van Stomm out of the kitchen and out of their house. He knew his mom wasn't going to let it go that easy, either.

"Well…" Phineas went to slide out of his chair.

"Not so fast, young man," his mom motioned for him to sit properly in his chair. "I have a strange feeling you aren't telling the whole truth about this situation."

"Okay, fine!" Phineas jammed his hand down into his pocket and handed his mom a vial of transparent green liquid. "This is what I went to find."

"What is it?" she asked, examining the vial.

"It's a medicine," Phineas said. "The man said it would probably help Xhirxhti live. I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a try I suppose…"

"You really risked your neck to save her?" she lowered the vial and looked at Phineas.

"Yeah, I mean, she means the world to Perry," Phineas defended. "So that means she means the world to me. Not, of course, in the same way, but…oh, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

"Phineas, I'm sure Perry would be in tears right now," his mom smiled. "It would mean the world to him that you did this."

"Really?" Phineas looked up at her.

"Yes," his mom laughed. "Now, let's go see if this works, shall we?"

Befuddled, Phineas got up and followed his mom into the living room where Xhirxhti was laying out on the couch. It was a sad sight, from Phineas' view, to see her in such a state. She was splayed out, sweating like a man after farm work, and in loads of pain from her contractions.

Tubes from IV's were twisted around her like vines, and, out of respect for Xhirxhti, they'd belted her to the couch. Bottles and glasses of water were scattered across the room, and wet rags dominated the scene.

Xhirxhti herself was enough to make you want to cry out for mercy. Bags sat just below her eyes, indicating her lack of sleep. Her swollen stomach bobbed up and down along with her heavy breathing. Every few minutes she'd scream in pain.

"Xhirxhti, sweetie, Phineas found some medicine that might help you," his mom bent down next to the couch. "Do you mind if I feed this through one of your IV's?"

"If you really have to!" Xhirxhti gasped.

Phineas moved over to one of the IV bags and opened the top. His mom handed him the vial, and he carefully unscrewed the top of it. He set down the lid, tilted the vial, and slowly poured the medicine into the IV.

For a moment, nothing was apparent. (Granted, Phineas didn't realize that medicines didn't usually take an immediate effect.) They all watched, waiting for something to prove that the liquid was working.

Akiko, Xhirxhti's best friend, reached over and ran her hand across the sick Kyea's forehead. Her big eyes widened and a smile spread over her face. She began to jump in place excitedly.

"She's getting cooler!" Akiko exclaimed. "It's working!"

Smiling, Phineas went and crouched down beside Xhirxhti. She put one hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. Her skin was hotter than lit coals, but she seemed to be significantly cooler to Akiko.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"Anything, sis," Phineas laughed softly. "We're gonna find him, Xhirxhti, I promise. We won't stop until we find him."

Xhirxhti pulled him closer in a tight embrace. He was so close to her he could feel her unborn children moving inside of her (_Well, isn't that awkward, _he thought.). She kept repeating something barely audible in Kyea to him, and Phineas didn't ask for a translation. He didn't really care at this point.

"You know something, Phineas," Xhirxhti laughed. "You're going to be a great parent if you ever have kids."

Blushing, Phineas thanked her and left the room silently. He was going to go talk to Isabella. What else was there for him to do? As much as he enjoyed hanging around his family, he felt Xhirxhti was allowed some breathing space. (After all, she needed air.)

Looking left, right, then left again, Phineas sprinted across the road and ran up to the door of the Garcia-Shapiro residence. He knocked vigorously and waited for Isabella or her mother to answer. To his luck, it was Isabella.

"Hi," Phineas half smiled.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella grinned. "What's with the goofy smile? You wanna come in?"

"Uh, no, um, how about we, ya know, walk the block for a little bit?" Phineas suggested. "Get some fresh air or exercise or something like that."

"Okay," she giggled. "I'll be right back with some shoes on."

Isabella closed the door and he could hear her run upstairs to grab some sneakers for walking. He let out a deep breath. _Girls don't ever make any sense,_ he rolled his eyes. _They always leave you guessing and confused._

She came back shortly with her pink tennis shoes and sat down on the doorstep tying them on carefully. Her hands laced the strings together quickly, yet delicately. Phineas would be embarrassed to say that he still had trouble doing a double knot.

"Okay, we ready?" she stood up and fixed her hair into a neat ponytail.

"As we'll ever be I suppose," Phineas shrugged. "I just wanted some fresh air and a certain someone to share it with."

"So, what's on your mind?" Isabella asked, as they walked off to the right of her house. "You seem stressed."

"Well, we still can't find Perry," Phineas sighed. "Jamie's been gone for over a month as well, Xhirxhti's still in pain, but the fever's going down a bit."

"At least there's some good to it all," Isabella noted.

"Yeah, I suppose," Phineas nodded. "But if we don't find Perry soon, Xhirxhti's gonna kill herself. She's already making threats to pull herself off of life support. I don't think I've ever heard tell of someone being that insane about their significant other…"

"It's kinda nice, though, if you think about it," Isabella pointed out. "To have your spouse love you so much she'd die if you died. That's loyalty."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Phineas laughed. "They have something many couples would die to have."

"Why can't we be like that?" Isabella murmured. "I mean, we've been together almost as long as them, and, although we aren't married yet, we should still love each other like they do."

"Isabella, they love each other intimately," Phineas frowned. "That's not something we should have as teens. I know you see us as the perfect couple, together forever and all, but life changes, sometimes, and we should be prepared for that."

"What are you trying to say?" Isabella turned and faced Phineas, stopping him in his tracks. "Are you trying to say you don't love me?"

"Isabella! I never said that!" Phineas defended.

"It sure sounds like it!" Isabella retorted. "All you can ever talk about is how we can't hope on this lasting forever, or how we mustn't talk about how we'll be together in so many years, or talk about our children! What's the matter with you?!"

"I don't mean you any offense, Isabella, all I mean to say is that I'm not sure if I can handle the pressure of a relationship while my brother is missing and probably being tortured and his wife sits back here in ongoing pain!" Phineas exclaimed.

Blinking, Isabella watched as Phineas lowered himself and sat on the curb of the sidewalk, holding his head in his hands between his knees. She couched down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but didn't move away.

She took her fingers and rustled his bright red hair, trying to distract him for just a moment, in hopes to take his mind off of everything. He sighed and lifted his head up to look at her. Phineas locked his eyes with hers, and for a while they said nothing.

The silence led to an understanding between the two. She knew how he felt about his family, and he knew how she felt about him and her life in the future. It was one of those moments that led to a light kiss, which Isabella planted on Phineas' cheek.

He smiled at her, although it was only a half-smile. The left corner of his mouth rose, then fell, indicating his pool of deep stress waving under the wind of confusion. His eyes had lost their sparkle, which had been replaced by misty doubt.

"You gonna be okay?" Isabella asked, hugging him tight from behind.

"Yeah, I suppose," Phineas let out a breath and turned his head to see her. "I just really wish we could find him. I can't imagine what they're doing to him…wherever they are…wherever he is…"

"They'll find him, Phineas," Isabella told him. "You have to trust that they'll find him. Sometimes life seems hopeless; you just gotta press on and keep your head high, so you don't regret staying low."

"Okay, Aristotle, what's your next piece of philosophical advice, so I can see it coming this time?" Phineas laughed half-heartedly.

"Can't I be Plato?" Isabella teased, poking Phineas in the shoulder. "And you can be Socrates."

"Why on Earth would I be Socrates?" Phineas raised an eyebrow, poking her back. "Plato starts with a 'P' just like Phineas. It makes more sense."

"Because," Isabella protested. "I want to be Plato, and you're not changing my mind, Socrates. Would you rather be Achilles, speedy?"

"Now that, Plato," Phineas shot back. "Was a cruel joke, worthy of cruel and unusual punishment."

Phineas jumped up, grabbed Isabella by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, holding her by her knees. She prodded at him, trying to get him to turn her right-side up, but it was no use.

"Phineas! Put me down!" she giggled. "I'm not joking!"

Laughing at her, Phineas ran her into her own house and tossed her on the couch. Just as she was about to comment on his 'childish behavior' (that's all she could get out), he commenced tickling her sides.

"How does it feel now?" Phineas joked, still tickling her.

"Phineas Matthew Flynn!" Isabella shrieked with laughter. "If you don't stop, I'm going to call the tickle police on you!"

"Aw, don't be so immature!" Phineas grinned, tickling her some more.

Isabella took a pillow off of the couch and started hitting him with it playfully, laughing as she did so. Phineas found his own pillow and began to fight back, but in a gentler way than she was prodding him.

"Perdon, Señor Phineas, it's getting late, if you don't mind, could you, perhaps, wrap this up? Your mother just called for you," Isabella's mother came in the room and told him. "It was nice to see you again, though."

"Yes, ma'am," Phineas nodded. He gave Isabella a quick hug and kiss. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome," Isabella smiled. "Now go on! Get outta here!"

"If you say so, Plato," Phineas winked. He turned his head, laughing to himself, and made his way out of the door.

Closing Isabella's front door behind him, Phineas took in the fresh night air. The twilight sky had stars speckled across it like rhinestones on a belt. Warm, inviting wind whipped around his face and through his hair.

Phineas loved summer nights. They made him want to run. The familiar, muggy smell of night wafted past his nose. Sweet, warm night. He couldn't really describe the scent of night; he just knew night had a scent.

He slowly made his way across the street, taking in all of the sights and smells he'd come to love over the years. Yes, summer would always be his favorite season. But Phineas could find an optimistic way to picture nearly anything. He was Phineas, after all.

Stooping down in the middle of the empty road, Phineas scooped up a stray rock and moved it around in his palm. He stood up, pulled back his arm, and then snapped it forward, releasing the rock to bump and skitter along the blacktop. The impact echoed in the silent neighborhood.

Smiling to himself, Phineas watched the rock come to a complete stop, then nodded his head in silent approval, and made for his own front door. After all, it was a stupid idea to stand in the middle of the road at night anyways. He could get hit.

Phineas walked off of the blacktop and onto the concrete sidewalk. He was careful not to walk on the grass; for some reason it bothered him to walk on the grass to the front door. It didn't seem natural to him.

Clenching his hand around the door handle, Phineas twisted his wrist until he heard the door click open, then gently pushed it in. His house was dark, and, to his luck, Xhirxhti had fallen asleep. He quickly, and ever so quietly, stepped in the house, wiped his shoes off on the doormat, and tiptoed upstairs.

Sweeping open his bedroom door, Phineas saw Ferb conked out on his bed. He laughed silently to himself and shut the door, making sure to push until he'd heard the affirmative 'click' that told him the door was completely shut.

Pulling off his sneakers and pants, Phineas placed them in their appropriate places and pulled off his shirt as well. He didn't feel like switching to clean boxers, so he just flopped over onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

There was no need for covers. Night was warm enough to keep the body a good temperature. A fan was blowing near Ferb, but Phineas didn't care. He was comfortable. Very comfortable.

He fell fast asleep, feeling somewhat content.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV**

**Question: I have no good question for this. **

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	27. The Cold Vacuum of Space

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update 7.8 -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie

Sitting on a space ship gave Jamie serious cabin fever, especially since she felt completely useless and her boredom was growing with each recap of Doof's past. She continued to ricochet the ball in her hand off of the wall to entertain herself.

Space had been amazing at first. To be in zero-gravity and see comets and stars out of her window in their natural place was beyond humbling. But, after leaving the Milky Way Galaxy, she'd lost her appeal to looking out of the window. Once you've left a galaxy, all amazement ceases.

At the rate at which Doof was going, it would take them years to find the base he thought her dad was being held captive in. From what she knew about the secretive space base, the speed he was going was to be expected, but it still unnerved her.

Jamie's thoughts wandered back to her home. How was her mom doing? She assumed she was okay; her mom was tough and rarely complained about anything. Her siblings were most likely still annoying. Her uncles…same also.

Another thought popped up in Jamie's mind. What was her mom doing about her absence? She hadn't fully thought through her plan…she'd left her own mother in the dark, probably worried sick, and now her stomach was fluttering.

Guilt and bile filled her mouth. Her mom deserved better; so much better. She was an awful child for doing so in the first place. What was she thinking? That she could just run off, not tell her mom, then come back home with no explanation whatsoever?

Life was hard, and now Jamie was understanding how. Going to save her father's life was just too complicated to try twice. As much as she loved her dad, next time, if ever there'd be a next time, she'd leave him out there with Eclipse.

She made her way to her makeshift bedroom and zipped herself up in the covers. No matter how hard she'd tried, the past few days had been restless. Jamie needed sleep more than anything at the moment, and she was determined to have it if it was the last thing she did while on this blasted ship.

Her body quivered in the cold of the room. Doof didn't know how to function the heat, so she'd been provided with space blankets and glove warmers to keep her temperature up. But not even these could keep her warm; she needed blood, and she noticed why for the first time since her dad had told her she was a vampire.

Drowsily, her eyes drifted off into the blackness of sleep, and her body became still with slumber. Darkness clouded her thinking, in a peaceful way, and, much to her joy, she remembered nothing real from that point on.

_She was in a white room, with her brothers, father, and uncles standing around her gaping at her. Apparently, she'd just done or said something that made everyone uneasy. Without thinking, Jamie lunged towards Phineas and sank her teeth into his soft neck._

_ Warm, salty blood filled her mouth, yet she did not let go. The taste was invigorating; the substance gave her heat. Why should she stop? Now, of all times, she felt truly alive and nothing would stand in her way. _

_ "Stop," Phineas pleaded weakly. _

_ Jamie pulled her teeth out and then sank them in the other side of his neck. What had she done? She must fix it now! As she drove her fangs into his jugular, they released the trademark of all Lesser Vampri. Venom._

_ And with that, she left Phineas to writhe in pain from the burning sensation. She'd often heard it told that Lesser Vampri venom felt like one had poured molten iron into one's bloodstream. But, as a Lesser Vampri by birth, she would never know. _

_ Blood dripped gruesomely from her fangs. Her front was covered in purple blotches of Phineas' sticky blood, and her mouth was still filled with its salty, and somewhat irony, taste. The white floor had been stained. _

_ Holding her head in her hands, Jamie knew she was a killer. She'd killed people. She'd killed her family. She'd killed her own kind. What did that make her? Several times a murder? Or a murderer of several? _

_ "No! No!" Jamie shrieked, terrifying her family. "I am not a killer!"_

_ "Yes, you are," Lay stepped forward, taunting her. "Why do you think I tried to kill you before you were born? I might have been unborn, but I was definitely no idiot, Jamie. Consider that."_

_ "You lie! All of you!" Jamie cried. "You're my family! Why don't you love me?!"_

_ "Eclipse saved your life, Jamie," her dad said. "Why would he save a child of the P.T.B.A.? She wanted a Lesser Vampri for her army. Stop pretending that you don't know this, Jamie. You do."_

_ "I am normal! Normal I tell you!" Jamie screamed out in agony. _

_ In her rage, Jamie lunged at the closest person to her, and began, one by one, to pick off her victims. Each one she bit in the jugular vein, tasting their blood on her tongue, taking in the smell of the gore she was causing. Something was not right with her._

_ Looking over her destruction, she saw a mass of bodies, all loved ones, that she had murdered out of foolish rage. Their blood painted the floor, a gruesome masterpiece of what every vampire desired. The white floor had been stained unclean by her terror. _

_ And yet, as she watched, each person, dead or beyond dead, began to stand up and she saw their wounds heal up as if they'd never occurred. They all walked out of the room silently, as if nothing had happened._

_ The blood patterns on the white carpet floor began to correct themselves, and they vanished without a single trace. In fact, the carpet was pure white; whiter than it had been. Whiter than soft, sugary snow. _

_ Jamie's own person began to be cleaned as well. She ran a finger along her teeth. All normal! No more fangs! She was free! Free at last! Happy, Jamie spun in a wild circle, thanking whoever had done this for their release of her pain and guilt. _

_ She spun about the room in wild, girlish splendor. Now, she didn't care what anyone in the world thought or made of her. She was no killer; she was Jamie Flynn! Laughing, she danced about, wishing to run outside. And she did._

_ The wind whipped around her face, the sea sprayed salty mist on her body, and the sand and grass felt icy hot on her feet. Is this what the perfect day feels like? If so, then she does not disagree! This is beyond her idea of perfection!_

_ "This could be real," a voice calls, softly, but with certain authority. _

_ "How?" Jamie answers. "How is it not real?"_

_ "You are asleep, child, in a world of perfection," the voice says. _

_ Asleep? Jamie was asleep? How is that possible? She was feeling everything, she was seeing, feeling, hearing, and tasting everything. Dreams couldn't be this real; she was sure of it! Every dream was just a figment of her imagination…right? _

Jamie woke with a start. What was that? Had she really just been dreaming? Everything had felt so…real. And that wasn't even the disturbing part. Her body was covered in seawater and sand…

She hurriedly unzipped her bedding and floated cautiously away from the bed she'd just been strapped to. It was easy to forget that she was in space after being asleep. Shaking off the feeling, Jamie made her way about the ship.

No doubt, Doof would be driving or he'd somewhere near the cockpit if it was on autopilot. She mentally went over the map of the ship in her head. If she was right, Doof was precisely eight rooms away.

Reaching her hand out to grasp each handle along the wall to pull herself along in null gravity, Jamie made her way from the bedroom and into the main hallway. It ran all the way around the circular ship, giving it a hotel-like feel.

Determined to get it right on the first try, Jamie launched herself across the hallway and latched onto the handle directly across from her door. She was satisfied with her success, and gave herself a victory fist pump before floating over to the cockpit.

She found Doof sitting at the controls, reading over something. After a bit of struggle, she managed to make her way over beside him. Jamie honestly couldn't determine what he was reading. He might have actually just been thinking.

"Excuse me, Mister Doof?" Jamie caught his attention.

"Oh, hello there, Jamie the platypus," Doof nodded. "I think I've got a basic idea where this base is at…"

"Do you?" Jamie asked. "I hope so."

"Yes, the name of the base is Jaken'na Kokoro," Doof said. "It's Japanese, to my knowledge…"

"What does it mean?" Jamie wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"I think it means 'Black Heart,' but I'm not exactly positive," Doof shrugged. "There's another called Dakusouru, or 'Dark Soul,' and a third named Shado Maindo, or 'Shadowed Mind.' Really depressing, dark names, if you ask me."

"How does that bother you?" Jamie lifted one brow.

"What?" Doof was taken aback by her question.

"Like, you proclaim yourself an evil scientist," Jamie said. "Dark names make sense to evil people, now don't they?"

"You misunderstand," Doof shook his head. "I'm not evil in the same sense as they are evil."

"How are there certain levels of evil? Evil is evil, regardless of how harsh the evil is," Jamie objected.

"Well, then, I'm not evil compared to them," Doof sighed. "They want to take over everything. All I really want is revenge on my younger brother."

"That's a valid point," Jamie nodded.

"Anyways, I suppose they're keeping him at Jaken'na Kokoro for one reason, and one reason only," Doof explained. "That's where they keep those they plan to kill. Once a P.T.B.A. member goes in, they usually never come back out…"

"You don't mean to say…?!" Jamie gasped in horror. "But, it doesn't make any sense! He never actually fought for the P.T.B.A.! He works for a government organization in Danville! That's not fair!"

"When is life ever fair?" Doof grumbled. "My entire childhood was unfair! Nobody cared about Heinz, no! It was just Roger this, Roger that!"

"Wait, you have a brother you dislike, too?" Jamie half-smiled. "I have several brothers, but I especially dislike my brother Lay. It's short for…Legolas…"

"Interesting choice of name," Doof laughed.

"Yeah, my mom names us," Jamie rolled her eyes. "I was the only one Dad named."

"Really? How many of you are there, again?" Doof asked.

"Thirteen so far," Jamie smiled. "Mom's pregnant with quadruplets…poor Mom…she tries too hard sometimes."

Some buzzer started going off, and lights on a panel in front of them began to blink rapidly, indicating a change in something; if Jamie had known what it was, she would have investigated herself.

Doof pressed a few buttons and flipped a few switches, obviously in complete understanding of the warning. An expression of success spread across his face, and he silently saluted himself. Confused, Jamie cast him a look of curiosity and smiled casually, hoping to look somewhat intelligent.

"So, what was that all about?" Jamie asked.

"I think we just found Jaken'na Kokoro," Doof grinned.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV**

**Question: What on Earth...er, I mean, Jaken'na Kokoro...shall happen?**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	28. Life Seems Pointless Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update 8.8, but get this; there's only one more chapter of Life! I'm going to treat you all and upload the last chapter AND place up the first chapter of Book Four, Duplicity, for you guys to read. Sound fair? -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

She was lying across Isabella's lap, pouring sweat and breathing deep, slow breaths. It was taking all of Xhirxhti's energy and willpower to keep herself together. If only she could hold out just a little while longer…Perry would be there…she knew it.

Her head was propped up against the arm of the couch with a wet rag across it. The cool on her forehead was her only sense of reality now. Within a matter of days, her body temperature had reached lethal.

Xhirxhti bit her tongue to keep from screaming at the pain of another contraction. She assumed that the illness was causing her more pain than usual. What else could it be, after all? Even sextuplets hadn't felt this awful.

Phineas entered the room with a look of pain on his face, and right from that moment, Xhirxhti knew that either something hadn't gone his way, or something had gone terribly wrong and she probably didn't want to know.

He walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor next to Isabella and Xhirxhti. One half-hopeful look from Xhirxhti made Phineas burst into tears. Every speck of hope Xhirxhti had left drained from her. She knew to expect the worst.

"Wha-what happened, Phineas?" Xhirxhti asked, through clenched teeth. "Is…something wrong? Anything?"

It was obvious that he couldn't look her straight in the eyes and tell her. That meant the news was either about her people, her friends, or, as she feared, Perry. But, Perry was reasonable as well as daring, right?

"I…just got word of Perry…" Phineas swallowed.

"You did?" Xhirxhti sat forward a bit.

"Of course, you probably know what the outcome was…based on my reaction…" he sniffled. "I know you won't take this well…I myself am very upset…"

"What happened?" Xhirxhti pressured him.

"I got word that…she killed him…" Phineas murmured. "Tricked him…"

At once, Xhirxhti felt the world had just stopped. Dead? He couldn't be dead! She'd told herself he wasn't dead! Perry was alive! She knew it! In her heart, she knew that Eclipse hadn't killed him, it wasn't possible!

"No! It's not true!" she cried, choking back a sob. "He has to be alive, he just has to! She can't have killed him!"

"Xhirxhti…" Isabella said softly.

"That's what's been said, she posted it for all of her provinces to see!" Phineas shouted angrily. "You don't have to believe me, but he isn't coming home! Ever!"

With that, Phineas bolted upstairs and slammed his bedroom door behind himself. In an effort to keep his brother from burning down the house, Ferb ran upstairs to console him. (It may have also been he felt lonely in a room full of girls. Who really knows?)

"He…he can't be…dead…" Xhirxhti grabbed Isabella's shirt and buried her face in it, her body shaking with sobs. "She…can't have…killed him…"

"Shh…" Isabella whispered, stroking the back of Xhirxhti's head gently.

Her love was gone. All she had left was seventeen children and a family that had disowned her. She couldn't go back to them…they'd kill all of her children before accepting her back into society.

The thought disgusted her. She placed a hand on her belly, telling herself she would never be selfish and let that happen. It was all part of being a mother; one didn't just send her children to be with murderers.

By now, her bulging stomach much resembled a soccer ball. She scolded herself for not letting herself go into labor. What good did it do her to carry something roughly the size of a soccer ball and nearly twice the weight?

Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on what she had to do. If Perry wasn't alive anymore, there was no reason for her to keep herself from going into labor, especially since her original reason was that Perry was absent.

Now that she thought about it, Xhirxhti wasn't preventing herself from going into labor at the moment. Something wasn't right, and she could feel it. Sitting up a little, she grabbed the attention of Isabella.

"Something's not right," Xhirxhti told her.

"What?" Isabella cast her a confused glance. Xhirxhti put a hand on her belly for emphasis, hoping it would make a difference.

"I was supposed to go into labor two months ago," she said. "But I…I can't…"

"You…can't?!" Isabella exclaimed.

Doctor Svinski came quietly over and examined Xhirxhti for a bit, observing her in every way possible (without coming across as a complete pervert, that is.) He concluded that the problem was clear; one of the babies wasn't sitting the right way. He also stated that he'd have to cut her open.

"Cut me open?" Xhirxhti squeaked. "Wh-while I'm…awake?"

"Yes, while you're awake," Svinski said calmly. "Don't freak out, it isn't as bad as it sounds. But they cannot stay in there forever, now, can they?"

"N-no…I don't think that'd be good," Xhirxhti turned pale. "I was just…just curious. You know. We…we don't do it like this back home…no…"

"I understand," he nodded. "Usually the female dies, as well as the child. In your case, children."

"J-just get this over with," Xhirxhti said, her voice quivering.

Pain streaked throughout her belly, as he pulled out a sterile knife and sliced open her tender underbelly. The process probably grossed her out more than it did hurt her. It was the fact that someone was cutting her open…and she was wide awake while they did it.

She gagged as she felt him pulling her open and performing the ordeal. To think, that someone had just sliced open her belly and was now reaching up inside of her was truly morbid, but nevertheless fascinating. It was a thing that she couldn't decide whether it was disgusting or whether it'd make a good story for her brother…

Another streak of pain hit her like a tidal wave when he cut her yet again. Her body was screaming in protest as her blood seeped out onto the towels she was laying on. Unable to resist this time, Xhirxhti yelped in pain.

"You're doing just fine, Xhirxhti," Svinski encouraged her. "Just keep breathing, you'll be fine. Trust me."

"I'm trying," she gasped. "It just hurts…so, so bad…"

"I know it does," he said. "But you have to hang on for me, Xhirxhti. It will all be over soon, just stay with me."

All she could do was nod her head and take deep breaths. If all she had to do was hang on to her sanity and her life, then it was easy enough for her. What wasn't easy was getting past the 'I'm grossed out' stage to move onto the 'I could die' stage.

The process was relatively quick, for something that hurt so much. It wasn't too long before Svinski was done. In all reality, he was probably done before she knew he was done. She was too frazzled to care.

He made care to make sure he informed Xhirxhti (more than once) that he was sewing her up to help her heal faster. She began to protest, but seeing as everyone in the room basically told her she wasn't allowed to object, she remained quiet and let him.

"Are you done yet?" Xhirxhti asked, her eyes closed so as not to sicken herself.

"Yes, I am done," Svinski smiled. He set the four newborns next to her and backed off. "They're four girls. All girls."

"Four girls," Xhirxhti breathed.

"What are you going to name them?" Isabella asked. "Have you got any names picked out yet, or are you just going to make them up on the spot?"

"I suppose I'll make them up here and now," Xhirxhti laughed weakly. "I say, Paixly, Xena, Zhjeni, and Xarley. Mixes between my cousins' names and American names. A taste of both worlds, just like Perry likes it to be…"

"I don't believe it!" Svinski exclaimed.

"What?" Mrs. Fletcher asked. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, no! Quite the opposite!" Svinski smiled. "It's just that, her fever, it is gone! As if by magic! Not a trace of the virus left. Gone!"

"Gone?" Mrs. Fletcher asked.

"Gone?!" Akiko shrieked excitedly.

"Shh!" Isabella hushed them. They all turned their heads to see Xhirxhti singing softly to the newborn quadruplets in her natural tongue, something she did to all of her children after they were born.

The song, to the Kyea, was a plea to a higher person, whether real or imagined, that meant to set the Kyea free from something they did not want to share with the public, as it was shameful or emotionally scarring. Its title; 'Me Loh Dhi.'

It was a very slow song in the chorus, but picked up slightly in the verses and sped up tremendously in the bridge. Now, when Kyea sang, it often would not sound like words, but rather it sounded like music itself. Xhirxhti's voice had that pure quality, and it intrigued the company of the living area.

Her honey words softly floated across the air. They were fingers strumming a guitar's taut cords, playing a doleful song just for the young Hidari. Some in the room began to find themselves drowsy, and many fell nearly into a sleep from it.

But, the newborns fell fast asleep against their mother's warm chest, nestling up to her in tiny balls of fuzz and tail. She smiled, rubbing her cheek gently against each one's head individually.

She wrapped her tail around them, in the same manner that Perry often did to her. Based on the frequency of this action, Xhirxhti had taken it as a protective gesture, which, in any case, when she saw nearly any gesture from an Earthling that was considered polite intrigued her.

When she'd confirmed that all four of her children had fallen asleep, she permitted herself the liberty of falling asleep. Carrying them wasn't easy; in fact, it had been quite tiring and she felt a lack of energy.

And with that, Xhirxhti dozed off, unconscious to the stress of the world around her and impervious to the catastrophe she herself had been in only minutes before. Where there was confusion and chaos, she slept.

"I wonder…" Isabella murmured, watching her sleep lightly.

"You wonder what?" Akiko asked. "What's to wonder, she'll be in utter distress for months, or even worse; years."

"She seemed so determined not to believe it," Isabella noted. "What if she's actually right? What if Phineas overheard something and it was all wrong?"

"We can't trouble with such uncertainties," Mrs. Fletcher told her. "The best thing to do as of now is just support her in whatever way we best can. It will do us no good contemplating whether Perry's death was a reality or a fabrication."

"But don't you see?" Isabella retorted. "She might kill herself if she thinks Perry is dead! We have to protect her and the babies! She's already threatened enough."

"I suppose…" Akiko scratched her left ear, deep in thought.

"It's still an iffy subject, but if we all work together, it could very well work," Isabella sighed. "Now, who's with me?"

"We all are," Akiko smiled.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV and the final chapter!**

**Question: Who's curious to find out what happened to Perry?! FIND OUT IN THE FINAL CHAPTER AKA THE NEXT ONE! :D**

**Check out the other stories! I'll help to updates when I can! :D**


	29. A New Villain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**LAST CHAPTER YEE-HAW! -AJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry

His mind was foggy and he couldn't remember a thing. Where was he? As of now, his eyes wouldn't permit him to see. What was he? Again…he couldn't see. Who was he? A name didn't come to mind. Perhaps he was just a thought…

It took a while before his senses came to. First, his smell became active, and the potent smell of released methane filled his nostrils. He would have moved, but his whole body felt numb…that is…if he had a body…

Yes! He did. Just then, feeling was rushing back into his arms and legs, which he could now slightly shift, but he felt as if he was locked in position. To his rear, he felt another muscle move…he had a tail…?

Slowly, but surely, noises began to flood into his ears, a river of information crashed into his brain, and he felt even more lost than before. People (he assumed they were people) were talking, about something…something close…

He heard hydraulics releasing air, and he heard hinges squeaking silently as something moved over his face. The voices were clearer now…much clearer than before. What language was it they were speaking? It was…familiar…

Repeatedly, he listened as the 's' in every syllable was drawn out, as if the 's' was the most important letter to the language. It both fascinated and thrilled him. He would have to talk this way from now on.

Gradually, his sight returned, blurry at first, but clearer as time passed. There was a very tall person standing across from him, her eyes locked onto his body as if it made something happen. He blinked and focused on her. Who is she?

She walked noiselessly over to him and locked her violet eyes with his. What color were his own eyes? Were his violet as well? He had no way of knowing. She stopped in front of him, a ghastly white persona with the body form of an angel. Death warmed over…

"I trust that you are awake?" she asked, staring him down, hungry for an answer, yet so soft with her words. Amazing…

"Y-yess…" he replied. Yes. That was the word he was looking for…right?

"Good," she smiled. "How much can you remember?"

"Nothing much…jusst the ssenssess, really…" he tilted his head. "Who are you?"

"I am Eclipse, you master," she laughed. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. But he liked it. She was his master, after all. "And you are the S.E.M.I., my latest creation."

"My name iss…Ssemi?" he questioned, amused.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," she nodded. "Your main purpose is to do my will. You are like, say, an assassin, that I will send out to do my dirty work. You won't disappoint me. I know you won't."

"Will not dissappoint Masster…" he repeated.

"Now, let's get you acquainted with some weaponry, shall we?" Eclipse beckoned for him to come. "I know you have great skill in hand to hand combat. I've seen you do it before we enhanced your system. It is, however, sad that you have no memory left."

He pulled himself out of the machine he was situated in and followed closely behind her. It was obvious his equilibrium was off; he swayed back and forth like a pendulum, but over a matter of seconds he'd regained his balance.

"I'm assuming you have many questions for me, Semi, but, alas, I have no answers for you other than those that have already been answered," Eclipse sighed. "It is in my best interests to make sure you're told the truth, and that is what I've told you."

Honestly, he didn't care at this point. He was just happy to know that his master cared for him and that she was trusting him to do all of her 'dirty work,' as she'd called it. His mind told him to regard this as a special thing, reserved for only the best of her workers, and also the ones she favored more.

His eyes were red in a nearby mirror. He was an assassin. He was Semi.

* * *

**Review!**

**AND SCENE!**

**Question: Who here wants to find out what happens next?! Look for Book Four- Duplicity! The adventure continues!****  
**


End file.
